Stuck in Cardiff
by sashaxh
Summary: Sophie a normal DW and TW fan dose what any fangirl would do.. she traveles with her friend/flatmate Matthew to visit Cardiff and she gets effected by the rift and faints, she is saved by a London doctor. Toto were not in Cnasis anymore. Owen/Oc
1. Chapter 1

i Do not own Torchwood or doctor who or anything knowable XD Except for Sophie and Mathew!

i know im the worst person at keeping track of my story's but i have this story in my head and it NEEDS to be written down XD hopefully i will get further with this one.

* * *

chapter 1

Hi my name is Sophie, Sophie Nelson an im a huge fan of doctor who, but most of all im a huge fan of torchwood. So what dose one do when there a fan of a show? One gose to the place were it was filmed duh… so that's what me and my friend/flatmate Mathew did.

We were sitting in the living room dressed waiting for the taxi to come.  
"so.. You exited?" mat asked me eyeing me carefully  
"yep!" I said almost bouncing on my seat. I had our small suitcases at the front door ready to be put in the boot when a horn was heard from outside.  
"taxi's here!" I jumped up shouting mat rolled his eyes and got up to pick up the cases. I opened the door and he put the cases into the taxi's open boot. I locked our home and got into the taxi and we set off.

We arrived at Paddington station at 7:40am and got the tickets to Cardiff. 20 minuets later we were on the train, on our way to Cardiff central.  
We arrived at the hotel at 11:30 at the Cardiff bay hotel and got settled and at 12 decided to look for the little café on the bay. We found it and I had some tea and mat had some coffee, both having sandwiches. We then decided to walk around, we went to the shopping centre and then we started to walk towards the bay, suddenly I started to feel dizzy, and fell forwards I would have fell if mat didn't have quick reflexes.  
"Whao! Sophie! Are you ok?" he put me up right but I wobbled a little. He pulled me over to the bench at the edge of the bay that we had arrived at.  
"yer…" I nodded and took a deep breath "yer im fine just became suddenly dizzy. But the rift isn't real right?" he looked at me dumfound "well… I don't think so… but lets not think about it lets go see the tower? Eh?"  
"yer lets go" I nodded and we set off across the bay toward the tower. As we walked I started to get queasy again, but ignored it and walked on wanting to see the tower. We got to the tower and amazingly I felt fine I looked at the tower and then the invisible lift just as I look at the lift, the queasiness returned full force only more stronger and I fell backwards onto the ground. Mat was looking at the tower at that moment and only heard me fall, when he saw me he started to panic as we didn't have our phones. We didn't notice a camera pointed in our direction.  
"Sophie! Not again! Help! Someone! Help! Someone call a doctor! Help!" we started to attract peoples attention. My eyes were getting blurry and I was starting to see spots when out of the blue I heard a London accent stand out.  
"out of the way! Im a doctor!" he knelt down next to me and started to ask me questions. But I was almost lousing consciousness so I grabbed his arm and pulled him down to tell him something and was amazed to see who it was.  
"sh-shut up and listen carefully" I took a deep breath at he looked shocked at me  
"th-the r-rift" his eyes widened "the rifts fault, I-im from different dimension I-I" I took another breath as mat knelt near me ant took my head on his lap as I continued "I need to see the Captain, I need to see Jack." I grabbed his other arm "Owen, I need you to take us to Torchwood" and my world turned black.

* * *

its a little short but im gonna start the next one now while its still fresh...

Sashaxh

XXX


	2. chapter 2 waking up and explanations

Do not own Torchwood or doctor who or anything that anyone recognizes Except Sophie and Mathew.

well its the second chapter doing good so far, hope this sounds ok and i cant remember when Torchwood would air, if DW is Saterday BBC1 at &pm when is TW? well i put Thursdy at 9pm. XD

**Shannon the chameleon: Thankashen XD hope you will enjoy this one XD**

* * *

Chapter 2

I returned to cautiousness with my head on a pillow and a blanket on top of me but I was lying on a hard surface, I couldn't open my eyes or feel anything I couldn't speak but I could hear 3 voices near by there was Mat and 2 others talking, a London and a American man.  
"can we wait till she wakes? We can then both tell you what we mean by different dimensions and how we know things… please" mat asks someone and I hear a sigh  
"fine well wait, because you both come up as human, but were are you staying?" the American man asks  
"the Cardiff bay hotel, room 39 double room. Why?" mat replied  
"nothing, needed to know that's all." the man paused and then said "Owen can you check if the rift effected her or if it was just after effect of her going through it." he said and then memories of what happened came back. Owen, The Owen Harper, helped me, I told him I knew about Torchwood, were not in our dimension but in the doctors! Torchwood is Real! Means the Doctors Real! Jack and Owen! But when did we appear? Is Gwen here? Ianto? Suzie- I was cut from thoughts when I felt some of the wires being moved machines being checked things being moved.  
"she's regained consciousness but not fully I think she cant speak or move but she probably can hear you. So we can probably try to speed up the process by talking to her. Sophie can you try to move anything if you can hear us?" he asked me and I tried to move but I couldn't, I heard him sigh and then start to do something I tried 5 times which took what felt like 5 minuets and suddenly I hear him exclaimed.  
"Jack! Mat! Get in hear she just moved, darlin' can ya try to do it again for me so I can be sure?" I did it again and this time I felt my hand move and I turned it over. I can hear people running down the stairs. And mat frantically talking "are you sure, you absolutely positive?" "yes she even just turned her hand over" Owen exclaimed at him. Gradually bit by bit feeling returned to my body and with it the pain of my sore muscles, I groaned and tried to open my eyes only to close them again from the light. I went to lift my arm to cover my face from the light, when two hands grabbed them and held them down.  
"careful love, you don't wanna do that while the IV's still attached." Owen told me and I groaned again  
"then find a way to turn the lights down, its your med-bay" he stayed quiet and never said anything about me knowing that I was in his med bay. He helped me sit up and I slowly opened my eyes to see mat, the American man - jack and the London doctor - Owen. I looked over to Mat.  
"Toto, I don't think were in cansis anymore." at this mat laughed and I smiled.  
"so now your awake would you like to explain, what you meant by that and how you know about us and torchwood?" jack asked. I nodded  
"sure captain, but first, is there a Ianto Jones around?" jack paused unsure on what to say but then answered  
"No.." he told me  
"what about a Suzie Costello?" he nodded again  
"right the episodes haven't even started yet, so canary Warf hasn't been yet, and you've probably found the resurrection glove, and Suzie is still here and you still haven't found 'him'" I nodded to myself and then see jacks surprised face. "what?" "you mean I do find him again?" "er, its after a Very Big Event, and he kind of runs away from you, but you jump and hang on, an I will defiantly make sure I am there to go with you cause I wanna meet 'him'." I pouted slightly then smiled at jacks smile.  
"anyways back to our explanation Sophie" Mathew said to me  
"ok, no need to use me full name." I paused and looked at the other 2 men in the room  
"you wanna call the others? I think Toshiko would love to hear about this also Ianto and Suzie?" jack nodded and called out to the others. They came down and I nodded  
"right introductions im Sophie Nelson, that dolt over there" "hey!" "shush you, is Mathew Nicolson, we both are from a different dimensions, the reason being is that torchwood doesn't exist, it's a TV show shown at 9pm for 45 minuets on BBC 1 every ?Thursday?, it's a spin off from a gigantic TV Sci-Fi show called 'Doctor Who'" I wink at jack "the reason being younger jack was in that show. Then the actor who played jack - who is Scottish and put on THE most brilliant American accent that I didn't even believe he was Scottish till I saw a behind the scene clip and he was talking in his Scottish accent - was given his own show, Torchwood" I smiled widely and nodded at mat as he stood next to me in a slightly military stance facing them and we both quoted "The 21st Century is when it all changes and you've got to be ready" at this jack smiles a little and I continue "any ways when Owen was up there, and I wouldn't know better or about the rift being in Cardiff, I would have thought he would have been his actor Burn Gorman, but im not that stupid, watching 'Doctor Who' every Saturday at 7pm and 'Torchwood' at 9pm every Thursday, helps your thinking that NOTHING is impossible and then there's the fan fictions that people write, people falling through the rift," I point at me and mat "which is apparently possible, getting sucked through the cracks in the universe that 11 is investigating, getting sucked through the TV while watching ether DVD, which I have with me in my hotel room, or Re-runs on TV." I smiled at this "sometimes its just 'him' finding others like himself and falling in love or the one I did, after seeing Torchwood, immortal guardian of the multivers who cant die and travel with 'him' and then gose back In time sees jack joins Torchwood and then younger jack pops by with 'him' and that's how jack knows her, wibbly wobbly - timmy wimmy." I smile widely again. Then mat interrupts before I can say anything else.  
"now the question I want to know is, do we both exist in this universe and if we don't what are we gonna do cause we then don't own that flat down London…" mat trailed off and I realised the horror of the situation!  
But before I could panic Tosh told us she had made a world wide check on our names and these were the result.  
"you both don't exist in this universe, and the first time you both come up is today at 11:30 am you booked a double room at the Cardiff bay hotel." I sigh in relief at this and jack then starts to talk.  
"right I think you both should stay at the hotel till we get you both some were to live here in Cardiff and you will start work here tomorrow." I opened my mouth but was forced to keep quiet when jack continued "I don't want any complaints, you have a lot of information, both of you, and I would like if you bring the DVDs here tomorrow and keep them at your desk under lock so that no one finds them."  
I nod and then tell Jack  
"if you want jack I can give you season one to watch? You can even watch season 2 but best not season 3 or 4 your in them, even better we should all sit down and have one episode a day when were not busy? Then it would answer some of your questions, the teams and just have a good evening with friends?" at this jack looked thoughtful and nodded "yer ok, sure"  
I smiled and the others smiled a small smile at knowing a bit more about jack.  
"we just can't watch the Torchwood ones cause they will change things." everyone nodded at this and Owen helped me of the table. And me and mat headed with him to wards the hotel to get the DVDs.

* * *

hope fully this is a little longer than the last Enjoy - (16/08/12) - had to remove ianto as i had put in canary warf as boom town is way befor that.

sashaxh

XXX


	3. Stuck in Cardiff chapter 3 Boom Town

i Do not own Torchwood or doctor who or anything knowable XD Except for Sophie and Mathew!

here is the next chapter enjoy because it might now take 2 or 3 day to do a chapter or 2 depends if i split each one in to 2 but this one im not... XD

**Shannon the chameleon: your welcome enjoy this next one**

* * *

Chapter 3  
1x11 "Boom Town"

We got to the hotel room with Owen I went straight to my suitcase and took out 2 boxes of DVDs. I held them up to show Owen the torchwood logo on both, I held the black one higher.  
"season 1" held up the red box "season 2"  
"ok and the other ones?" he asked me.  
"oh these" I said reaching for 2 DVD as Mathew takes out 3 more and adds them to the pile.  
"yer" Owen nods.  
I nod and put 4 DVDs in my bag and give mat the other 3. Once ready we went back to the hub.

"were back" I call as we walk through the cog door.  
"Sophie! Matthew!" jack called "just the 2 people I needed to see. Can I talk to you in my office?"  
"yer, sure." matt nodded.  
We walked up the stairs saying hi to everyone as we walked past and entered jacks office.  
"so, I've just looked at the date and released something..." jack started.  
"today, is the day the rift almost destroys the earth." he finishes.  
I look at him in shock.  
"you mean?" he nods "and you want us to, you know, help them?" he nods.  
"well I do remember 2 cute sibling-like friend helping us that Day and they look like you, so, yes I do." I almost started to jump up and down in excitement but matt put his hands on my shoulders to stop me.  
"ok, well do it but, only if everyone else watches the DVD version afterwards." matt told him and jack nodded.  
We walked over to Tosh who was sitting at her computer keeping an eye on the rift.  
"hey Tosh?" "hmm?" "can you bring up the CCTV camera for the water tower?"  
"yer, sure" and she brought it up, there on the were was suppose to be the lift sat a familiar blue box.  
"thanks Tosh, your a star" I praised her, I left matt with Tosh and ran to jacks office.  
"he's already there jack, so were gonna go." I told him leaning on the frame of his office door.  
"ok, but be careful" I gave him a mock salute and started towards matt and Tosh.  
"Sophie?" "yes...?" here's a list of everyone's phone number" he gave me a list of contacts.  
"give them to Matthew as well, and we will need your numbers as well." I nod and go over to tell Matthew.

After I told matt about the contacts we headed out of the cog door with a loud "bye" and went to the tower. We got there before Mickey dose and we knock on the door and It swings open almost immediately, and younger Jack pops his head out.  
"and who are you" jack asks us almost flirtingly I roll my eyes.  
"now you flirt? Yet older you didn't?" I say almost to myself then look at jack and ask.  
"are you gonna let us in Jack? Or are we gonna stand out here all day?" jack looks a little dumbfound at me knowing his name and warily let us in. I pat him on the cheek as we enter.  
"no need to worry Jacky-boy we know a future version of you, but I think his memory is going ether that or he did it on purpose." jack shakes his head and closes the door.  
The Doctor is on his way to go up a ladder but when he see's us he crosses over to say hello. He appears to have been carrying out maintenance work on the TARDIS. He has a red flashing light strapped to his forehead and looks extremely dorky. Rose is standing by the console.  
"and who are these 2?" he asks jack but then looks at us.  
"im Sophie Nelson." "and im Matthew Nicolson" we tell the doctor.  
"and, do I know you?" he asks confused.  
I shake my head "no, but we do know you, you see we live with jack at the moment" matt started "a future version" I add to not confuse anyone "and to make sure everything gose as its meant to he sent us 2 while he makes sure his team doesn't interfere, cause we look after the rift and deal with anything that comes through it, refuges, alien, alien technology, etc. any ways you will now why later on. So were just here to help if anything happens today." Matt told the doctor.  
"but I just wanted to see the doctor and his wonderful TARDIS!" I quickly added and continued before any one could interrupt "you see in our dimension we have a TV show called 'Doctor Who' and one guess who's the main character of the show' I point at the doctor 'the doctor! It started in 1963 with the first doctor and Susan. Then they cancelled the show in 1998 with the 8th doctor, but right now in my dimensions it only finished season 6 of the new seasons with the 11th doctor!' I clapped my hands but stopped when I saw everyone looking me like I was mad 'anyways we liked to watch the shows, but just recently got stuck here, but that's ok, you cant go wrong when you have someone like jack looking out for ya." I smiled at jack and he winked back at me. I go over to rose and smile at her and she gives me a unsure smile.  
"can I tell you a secret?" I ask her and she slowly nods "you were always my favourite companion, and I defiantly love ya mother." at that she smiled and I gave her a small hug which she awkwardly returned back. Me and matt stood next to the console next to rose and waited.

Just then there was another knock on the door and jack again gose to answer the door as the doctor goes back to doing what he was doing.  
"Who the hell are you?" jack He asks whoever is out there without hesitation.  
"What d'you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" Mickey answered back rudely.  
"Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever your selling, we're not buying."  
"Get out of my way!" Mickey barges past Jack into the TARDIS.  
"Don't tell me, this must be Mickey." he asks out loud.  
The Doctor is now way up in the gantries, standing on a ladder.  
"Here comes trouble! How're you doing, Ricky boy?" The doctor calls out cheerily.  
"It's Mickey!" he counters bitterly.  
"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up." rose told him trying to cheer him up and Mickey walks over to greet rose.  
"You look fantastic." he said and They both grin broadly and give each other a big hug.  
"Aww, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that?" jack asked the doctor in a mock wine.  
"Buy me a drink first." the doctor teasingly told him.  
"You're such hard work." jack complained and I had to cover my mouth to stop the giggles.  
"But worth it." the doctor said and He grins in an extremely self-satisfied way. But that was all it took to make my giggles harder but when they stopped I turned to jack.  
"but you can have one off me though, captain." I told him he winks at me, matt nudges me in the ribs and I sqwerm slightly, making jack laugh and me pout.  
"Did you manage to find it?" Rose asked Mickey.  
"There you go." He said handing her passport to her.  
"I can go anywhere now!" She grins at the Doctor, brandishing the passport.  
"I told you - you don't NEED a passport!" the doctor says rolling his eyes.  
"It's all very well going to platform one and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kloon but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything." rose retorts and sticks her tongue out, smiling.  
"Sounds like your staying, then." Mickey says and a Awkward silence settles in the room. The Doctor looks between them curiously. Mickey smiles, attempting to lighten the atmosphere again.  
"Awquard…" I say breaking the silence and everything returns to normal.  
"So, what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big-ears up there-"  
"Oi!" the doctor cuts Mickey off but he shouts at him "Look in the mirror." The Doctor shakes his head and turns back to his work.  
"But this guy, I dunno, he's kind of…" he trails off not knowing how to describe jack.  
"Handsome?" jack asks him.  
"More like cheesy." Mickey finally comes up with the word.  
"Early 21st Century slang - Is cheesy good or bad?" Jack asks.  
"Its bad." Mickey and matt tell him.  
"But bad means good, isn't that right?" at this I shake my head a little.  
"Are you saying I'm not handsome?" The doctor asks tottering down the ladder and everyone ignores him.  
"and these 2? Who are they?" Mickey asks pointing at us at this the doctor answers.  
"these are Sophie nelson and Matthew Nicolson. There just here for a visit, we just met them." I bow dramatically as matt lifts his hand in greeting.  
"but our friends call us Soph and Matt" I stress the word friends meaningfully and they all grin at this.  
"We just stopped off. We need to refuel. Thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions-" rose explains to Mickey.  
"The rift was healed back in 1869-" matt says.  
"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, 'cos these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it." rose continues and From the look on his face, Mickey is finding this hard to follow.  
"But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the Human Race-" I add on top.  
"But perfect for the TARDIS, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and-" - the doctor.  
"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation-" - Jack -  
"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!" rose finishes.  
"Into time!" Me, jack and matt shout and I hi-five Rose, jack and matt as they hi-five me.  
"And space!" we all shout excluding Mickey as the Doctor and Rose hi-five.  
"Whoo!" Me and Rose shout.  
"My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?" Mickey asked staring at us in disbelief.  
"Yeah!" says the doctor.  
"absolutely!" I agree.  
"of course" Matt says calmly.  
"Yeah!" shouts rose.  
"Yep!" Jack adds gives Mickey a friendly slap on the cheek.

EXT. MILLENNIUM CENTRE SQUARE

We all bundle out of the TARDIS.  
"Should take another twenty-four hours, which means we've got time to kill." the doctor calculated.  
"That old lady's staring." Mickey observed.  
"Probably wondering what four people could do inside a small wooden box…" Jack said and pats the Doctor suggestively on the shoulder. Me, Matt, The Doctor, Jack and Rose snigger.  
"What are you captain of? The Innuendo Squad?" Mickey asks him making me laugh at the irony as I did mention that he had a team and Jack makes the 'whatever' sign and heads off.  
"Wait! Er, the TARDIS - we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey asks confused.  
"Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?" Jack asks us.  
"It's a cloaking device." rose answered complacently.  
"It's called a chameleon circuit. The TARDIS is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck." the doctor explained.  
"So it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?"  
"Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside until help came. Like a little prison cell." I told Mickey stealing the doctors line.  
"Why don't you just fix the circuit?" Jack asked leaning towards the doctor.  
"I like it! Don't you?" he complained.  
"I LOVE it." Rose said patting it for emphasis.  
"So do I and he has fixed it once, but I think he lost it and then broke it again" I grin at the doctor who fronds at me not likening my knowledge. Making me snicker.  
"But that's what I meant! There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey pointed out grinning, thinks he has proved a point.  
"Ricky, let me tell you something about the Human Race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town and what do they do?" the doctor puts his hands on Mickey's shoulders. Mickey open his mouth to reply, but doesn't get a chance.  
"Walk past it. Now stop your nagging, let's go and explore!" He walks off, linking his hand with Rose's. Mickey, Jack, Matt and I follow.  
"and anyways ive got people watching it so ill know if anything happens" I wink at the camera that is still following us.  
"What's the plan?" rose asks as jack links his arm with mine making me smile.  
"I don't know! Cardiff. Early 21st Century." the doctor said and Rose bounces up and down excitedly.  
"And the wind's coming from the... East. Trust me - safest place in the universe."  
At this I look at the cameras following us and I just giggle. I follow them shaking my head, while sending jack a text.

LVbritishdocs: 21st Century Cardiff - safest place on earth… HA! If only they knew! XD.

Captain-of-Incognito-Team: I know! XD lol.

EXT. CARDIFF BAY, RESTAURANT

Me, Matt, The Doctor, Rose, Jack and Mickey are sitting at a table in the bay restaurant having a thoroughly good time we all had our drinks as Jack tells us all an exciting story.  
"I swear, six feet tall and with TUSKS-" jack exclaimed.  
"You're lying through your teeth!" the doctor shook his head.  
"I'd've gone bonkers! That's the word - bonkers!" rose also shook her head in disbelief.  
"I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean TUSKS! And it's woken, and it's not happy-" Jack continues.  
"How could you not know it was there?" the doctor asks as me and matt shake our heads.  
"And we're standing there, fifteen of us, NAKED-"  
"Naked?" me and rose exclaimed.  
"And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me! And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are RUNNING! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say-" jack says swinging his arms like he's running.  
"I knew we should've turned left!" Mickey said and We all roar with laughter at this punchline.  
"That's my line!" jack complained.  
"I don't BELIEVE you, I don't believe a word you say EVER, that is so brilliant!" rose exclaimed.  
"he's just that good of a story teller!" I told her with a smile.  
The Doctor glances over at a newspaper an old man nearby is reading, and the smile instantly fades from his face. Unnoticed by the others except me and matt as we knew it was coming, he stands.  
"Did you ever get your clothes back?" rose asked as I listened with a smile but continue to give side glances to the doctor.  
"No, I just picked him up went right for the ship, full throttle, didn't stop until I hit the spacelanes, I was shaking! It was unbelievable, I'm freaking out and by the time I got there I was fifteen light-years away I was like this!"  
While Jack is prattling on, I now fully look at what the doctor is doing, the Doctor pulls the paper out of the old man's hands and looks at the front page. He looks up, face troubled. And my smile slips.  
"And I was having such a nice day." the doctor told us sombrely.  
And he holds up the paper and shows them the headline - New Mayor, New Cardiff - complete with a picture of Margaret as she objected to the photographer taking her picture.

EXT. TOWN HALL

The 5 of us stride purposefully up the steps to the town hall, headquarters of the Mayor.  
We enter and go up the steps into the entrance hall as though We own the place. We stop and glance around at our surroundings.  
"According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven/fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face-to-face, that'll designate Exit One, I'll cover Exit Two with Matthew, Rose and Sophie, you're Exit Three, Mickey Smith, you take Exit Four. Have you got that?"  
While Jack is rattling all this off, the Doctor is eyeing him with mild surprise at his impertinence, Rose's face is contorted with the effort of understanding what on earth he's going on about, me and Matt just nod as we know what is about to happen and just going along with it and Mickey just looks plain confused.  
"Excuse me. Who's in charge?" The doctor asks sternly.  
"Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir." jack said apologetically .  
"Right. Here's the plan." The doctors voice deepening with authority then he pauses and beams.  
"Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?" I giggle at there silliness.  
"Present arms." Jack asked.  
We each pull out a mobile phone.  
"Ready." The doctor called.  
"Ready." Rose confirmed.  
"Ready." Mickey said.  
"Ready." I say determinately.  
"Ready" Matt says calmly.  
"Speed dial?" Jack listed off.  
And We Each press a button with a beep.  
"Yup." the doctor and Matt confirm.  
"Ready." Me and rose call together.  
"Check." Mickey called out.  
"See ya in hell." Jack said with a lazy grin.  
He walks off to the right with Matt, Me, the Doctor and Rose head off to different exits straight ahead, and Mickey hesitates with confusion for a few moments before ambling off to the left.  
Me and rose are in the first corridor when we hear the doctor say,  
"Slitheen heading North."  
"On our way." We say together and we starting to run.  
"Over and out." Jack calls with Matt.  
"Oh my God." Mickey says stunned.  
Me and Rose run down a corridor and we push past two secretaries in her hurry, sending paperwork flying.  
"Sorry" I call back with out looking.  
Me and Rose bursts out of an exit.  
Margaret turns, ready to make her escape, but Me and Rose are running towards her, blocking the way. She hisses angrily and pulls of an earring. She turns her head the other way, and Jack is running towards her with Matt. Her eyes widen with shock and she runs back the way she came, but the Doctor has managed to throw the secretary off and he's on his way down the scaffolding.  
"Margaret!" The doctor called mockingly.  
But there's a fourth exit, and she belting down it as fast as her fat legs can carry her, pulling off her second earring. Jack, Me, Matt, Rose and the Doctor converge at one end.  
"Who was on Exit Four?" Jack exclaimed.  
"That was Mickey!" Rose told him .  
"Here I am!" Mickey shouts finally catching up, panting.  
"Mickey the idiot." the doctor told him.  
"Oh, be fair - she's not exactly gonna outrun us, is she?" rose stated staring after her.  
But Margaret, smiling to herself, clips her brooch and the two earrings together and she vanishes in blue light with a small ting.  
"She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're NEVER gonna get her!" Jack shouted but I retorted.  
"Oh, the Doctor's very good with teleports." me and rose said together.  
And the Doctor, who has produced his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket, holds it in the air with a dopey grin and clicks it once. Margaret reappears, and this time she's much closer and running straight at them, still with the self-satisfied smile on her face. It fades as soon as she realises where she is, and she grinds to a halt and hurriedly changes direction while pressing her device together. She vanishes again, and the Doctor clicks his screwdriver again. She reappears, again running towards them. She turns around, vanishes again, and again, the Doctor clicks his sonic screwdriver causing her to reappear, and this time she's right in front of them, absolutely exhausted and gasping for breath. She gives up.  
"I could do this all day." The doctor told her cheerily and I had to hold my laughter in.  
"This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?" She puts her hands up.  
"You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet." the doctor said sarcastically.  
"Apart from that." Margret said dismissively.

INT. TOWN HALL, EXHIBITION ROOM

The Doctor, Rose, Me, Matt, Jack, Mickey and Margaret enter the exhibition room.  
"So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out, just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station." The doctor said to Margaret and gestures at the model in the middle of the room while Me, Rose and Jack examine it with interest.  
"But what for?" the doctor continued.  
"A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways." Margret told him innocently.  
"And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift." the doctor accused still not believing her.  
"What rift would that be?" we could see plainly she was faking not knowing.  
"A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go schwwwupboom!" jack explained to us and I shook my head with a smile at his drama  
"This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity." the doctor said looking down at the model  
"Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London CHECKING this sort of stuff?" rose asked surprised  
"We're in CARDIFF. London doesn't care! The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice- oh... I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native." Margret told her like it was obvious.  
"But why would she DO that? A great big explosion - she'd only end up killing herself." Mickey asked not caring 'she' was in the room  
"She's got a name, you know." Margret said annoyed  
"She's not even a she, she's a... thing." Mickey told her rudely  
"Oh, but she's clever…" the doctor said eyeing Margaret  
And in one swift movement, he has prised the middle section off the model and flipped it over, revealing a giant circuit board underneath.  
"Fantastic." he praised looking at the circuitry  
"Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" jack exclaimed excitedly.  
"Couldn't have put it better myself." the doctor nodded  
"Ooh, GENIUS!" jack took it off him for a better look and I shook my head at him.  
"only you jack only you" I said fondly and then matt nudged me and I turned to see that the Doctor's attention seems to be caught by something on the far wall - the poster for the project, bearing the words 'Blaidd Drwg'.  
"You didn't build this." jack said to Margaret  
"I have my hobbies. A little tinkering…" she said modestly  
"No, no, no, I mean, you REALLY didn't build this. Way beyond you." jack told her  
"I bet she stole it." Mickey accused  
"It fell into my hands." she said plainly as I shook my head again ' im shaking my head again  
"Is it a weapon?" rose asked jack as he places the extrapolator down on the floor.  
"It's transport. You see - the reactor blows, the rift opens, phenomenal cosmic disaster, but THIS thing shrouds you in a forcefield, you have this energy bubble, zzhum, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system." he explained to us  
"It's a surfboard!" Mickey exclaimed enthusiastically  
"A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah." jack agreed  
"And it would've worked. I would've surfed away from this dead-end dump and back to civilisation." Margret grumbled bitterly  
"You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?" Mickey said incredulously  
"Like stepping on an anthill." Margret told him  
"How'd you think of the name?" the doctor asked staring up at the poster.  
"What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh." Margret said like it explained everything  
"I know, but how did you think of it?" the doctor demanded trying to understand better.  
"Chose it at random, that's all I dunno. Just sounded good. Does it matter?" she announced annoyed  
"Blaidd Drwg." the doctor repeated turning around, brow furrowed  
"What's it mean?" rose asked not understanding  
"Bad Wolf." Me, matt and the doctor replied together.  
"But I've heard that before, Bad Wolf. I've heard that lots of times…"rose trailed off haunted  
"Everywhere we go. Two words. Following us. Bad Wolf." the doctor  
"How can they be following us?" rose cried, The Doctor stares into space for a few more seconds, then...  
"Nah! Just a coincidence! Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind! Things to do." he claps his hands briskly "Margaret, we're gonna take you home."  
"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" jack pointed out  
"I don't believe it! We actually get to go to Raxa…" Rose responded gleefully, but not being able to say the planets name making The Doctor rolls his eyes.  
"Wait a minute! Raxacor…" rose pointed indignantly  
"Raxacoricofallapatorius." Me and the doctor chorused together  
"Raxacorico…"rose began walking slowly towards the Doctor  
"... fallapatorius." the doctor finished for her  
"Raxacoricofallapatorius!" rose cryed and she screeches in delight.  
"That's it!" the doctor yelled joyfully with me and matt laughing at them  
They throw their arms around each other and he picks her up and spins her.  
"I did it!" rose squeaked happily  
"They have the death penalty." Margret announced and Nasty silence decended in the room. All smiles faded.  
"The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty. With no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor?" she continued and holds the Doctor's cold stare "Take me home and you take me to my death." she commented  
"Not my problem." the doctor denied indifferently

INT. TARDIS  
Darkness has now fallen, and we take Margaret back to the TARDIS.  
"This ship is IMPOSSIBLE! It's SUPERB. How do you get the outside around the inside?" Margret exclaimed in wonder.  
"Like I'd give YOU the secret, yeah." the doctor scoffed  
"I almost feel better about being defeated. We never stood a chance. This is the technology of the Gods." Margret told him in awe  
"Don't worship me - I'd make a very bad God. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters... Jack, how we doing, big fell?" the doctor called to jack while said man is on the floor next to the console, wiring the extrapolator up to the TARDIS with matt helping him.  
"This extrapolator's top of the range." jack admitted and peers around at Margaret "Where did you get it?" he asked her.  
"Oh, I don't know... some airlock sale...?" she vaigly admitted  
"Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power." jack pointed out  
"But we can use it for fuel?" the doctor wanted to know  
"It's not compatible... but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning." jack estimated  
"Then we're stuck here. Overnight." the doctor commented  
"I'M in no hurry…" Margret insisted  
"We've got a prisoner! The police box is really... a police box." me and rose grinned amused  
"You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you…" Margret smiled unpleasantly  
"Well, you deserve it." clamed coldly  
"You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood. Which makes you better than me, how, exactly...?" Margret observed  
And Mickey has no answer to this.  
"Long night ahead…"  
The Doctor eyes her beadily as she takes her time walking around the console to sit elegantly in one of the seats.  
"Let's see who can look me in the eye."  
She fixes Mickey with a calm, collected gaze. He manages to hold it for a few seconds before averting his eyes uncomfortably. She looks at me and then Matt, making us both do over to the other side of the room. Next, she looks at Rose who glances guiltily at the Doctor, who glances up only for a second as he is still working busily, but still very aware of the atmosphere. Soon Mickey steps out and then Rose gose after him. I stand next to The doctor as he is looking at the tardis scanner, I peeked and saw Rose and Mickey walking away hand in hand.  
"So, what's on?" jack asks him as he and Matt continue on the extrapolator  
The Doctor's head jerks around and he hurriedly turns the screen off. I sigh and sit on the jump seat with nothing to do.  
"Nothing, just…" the doctor covered up quickly making me smile.  
Margaret is sitting with her back to the console, on the metal grilling.  
"I gather it's not always like this... having to wait." she marked darkly and then pause as she considers this  
"I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last, you have consequences... how does it feel?" Margret questioned  
"I didn't butcher them." the doctor responded  
"Don't answer back. That's what she wants." jack warned him  
"I didn't!" he stated needing him to understand and turned to Margaret "What about you? You had an emergency teleport, you didn't zap them to safety, did you?" he accused  
"It only carries one. I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up on a skip in the Isle of Dogs." she snapped  
This made Me, Matt, The Doctor and Jack snigger.  
"It wasn't funny!" she said sharply  
"Sorry." the doctor smiled sheepishly  
But when Margaret turned around, they're were both still grinning their heads off. When me and matt managed to keep it hidden  
"It is a BIT funny!" the doctor said not being able to resist setting us off again and Margaret joins in.  
"Do I get a last request?" she asked more relaxed  
"Depends what it is." the doctor replied the humour now gone.  
"I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals... the brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they cook things... there's a little restaurant. Just round the bay." The Doctor glances around at her.  
"It became quite a favourite of mine." she informed him.  
The Doctor walks towards her and leans over the railings to talk to her properly.  
"Is that what you want? A last meal?" the doctor wanted to know  
"Don't I have rights?" Margret demanded defiantly.  
"Oh, like she's not gonna try to escape." jack noted  
"Except I can never escape the Doctor, so where's the danger?" Margret quizzed bitterly, she considers the Doctor, a challenger "But I wonder if you could do it? To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?" she challenged him  
"Strong enough." he shrugged  
"I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies... now dine with them." she told him.  
"You won't change my mind." the doctor declared  
"Prove it." Margret challenged him  
The Doctor is sorely tempted, he wants to see what can become of this. But...  
"There are people out there. If you slip away just for one second, they'll be in danger." he stated walking away.  
"Except... I've got these." jack holds up a pair of metal hoops, like bangles "You both wear one. If she moves... more than ten feet away…"  
Me and jack makes a loud buzzing noise, mimicking an electric shock. Margaret jumps in alarm.  
"She gets zapped by ten thousand volts." I declared  
"Margaret, would you like to come out to dinner? My treat?" the doctor asked her cheerfully

"Dinner in bondage... works for me." Margret smiled sickly.  
And the doctor takes the bangles from Jack puts one on Margret's wrist takes her hand and they both walk out the door, leaving me Matt and jack in the Tardis.  
Jack gose over to the extrapolator and turns to Matt.  
"I think ill continue to wire this thing up to the console wanna help?" matt nods and I walk over to the other side of the console room and sit on the jump seat, I then decided to explore the Tardis for my self as I probably wont see it again, maybe, so I turn to Matt and Jack.  
"im gonna go explore see if I can find the library and the pool in the library. See if its there, might even go see if I can find the wardrobe." I smiled at them as they both nodded at me. "ive got me phone, ring if needed see ya." and I walk of down towards the corridor.  
As soon as I enter the corridor I feel mental nudging and I decide to follow it. The mental nudge leads me through the corridor, up a set of stairs down another corridor and to a purple door across a pink one. I notice that the pink one has a carved rose on it with the name 'Rose' in curved writing. I look at the purple one. It also has a carving on it only this on is a red tulip with the name 'Sophie' in swirling letters. I hesitate a little and then open the door.  
When I open the door the sight shocks me, it was a room I only dreamt to have. Lilac wallpaper with dark purple carpet so soft it felt like you were sinking in it. The wall paper had dark purple patterns on it - swirls, butterflies and flowers. In the middle of the room was a queen size bed with different shades of purple bedding. the furniture was all light wood in colour. I had quite a large book case near the door which surprisingly had all of my Doctor who books sorted by categories and subjects. I also had all my other books there as well. How? I dunno it's the Tardis for god sake, she can do anything so I think she can copy simple objects form a different dimension, especially sitting on the rift. I then see a chest of draws next to the book shelf and a tall wardrobe next to that. Then in between the wardrobe and be there was a full length golden framed mirror. On both sides of my bed were bedside tables both with tardis blue lamps and a clock on one side.  
On the left side of the bed was another door. I looked and it ended up being a big bathroom, with a Jacuzzi, bath and shower, and of course a toilet. There was a sink and over that a mirror that opened to show all the bathroom necessities. I went back to the bedroom on the right side was a purple seat and a blue floor lamp. I looked into the wardrobe to only see that it had all the clothes I had left behind in London t the very back and other clothes that the tardis picked for me. I was surprised, so surprised that I didn't know what to say so I stayed quiet. I was about to walk out when I saw over my chest of draws there were pictures I had drawn for my fan fictions and photos I had taken with Matt. O the chest of draws were my figurines and statues that I had gotten from my gran. In the middle lay a single key on a chain. I picked it up, looked at it from both sides and the word 'Yale' caught my eyes and I gasped 'it a tardis key? How? The tardis?' I thought to my self looking at the ceiling. I smiled and slipped the key over my head and tucked it under my shirt.  
I turned to go when the nudging started again. I turned back to my chest of draws only to find another replica of the key laying there only this time with a slip of paper under it, with one word on it 'Matt'. I nodded and put the key with the slip of paper into my pocket and went back to my wardrobe. Opened it and looked again inside only this time to see a black trench coat hanging on the door on a hook. I slipped it of the hook and put it on, it fitted like a glove. I smiled and closed the doors.  
I sat down on my seat and rang jack.  
"hello?" he answered  
"hey! Jacky boy!"  
"Sophie! How you doing?"  
"fine, ive just found my room, got a key from the tardis and so has matt, and found a wonderful trench coat in my wardrobe in me room! Also the tardis has managed to return to me everything I owned in the other dimension, dunno how but she has, all the 'Doctor who' books and 'torchwood' books," I exclaimed happily  
"that's great! But I think you should know that as soon at the rift activates im putting the hub on lock down it should only last an hour so you should be fine." jack told me  
"ok, im gonna go see if I can find the library and see if there is a pool there cause 11 did." at this jack laughs  
"ok, have fun lil bit. Bye" I smiled at the nickname  
"see ya Jacky"

I got up and headed out of the door, I started to explore the Tardis again. I found the garden, the wardrobe (I tried on the 4th doctors scarf, yay) found the 10th doctors coat (wrote a quick note and put it into the pocket - 'MERRY CHRISTMAS, I love this regeneration! Its cute XD') I found a gallery with copy's of all the art work ever made all over the universe. There was a door next to the gallery was a studio, with paints from all over the universe. There was a mini museum of the doctors trips. Things he has collected travelling around.  
Then just as I had found the library - and yes the pool was there between the fictional and non-fictional - the room began to shake. This was a signal to me that the rift had began to open. I ran out of the library and into the corridor - the tardis had smartly put the console at the end so I didn't need to run far. I ran into the console to see Jack and Matt panicking as the sparks fly out of the console and the extrapolator flashes madly as he and Matt were ripping out the wires connecting it.  
The whole ship was shuddering, the lights blinking.  
"What's happening!" I shouted just as the doctor ran in with Margret.  
"What the hell are you doing?" the doctor yelled to Jack  
"It just went crazy!" jack shouted  
"It's the rift! Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's gonna disappear!" the doctor exclaimed running to the console.  
Small explosions erupt from the console.  
More explosions from the console as the Doctor, Matt and Jack work furiously. I manage to get over to them and grab onto one of the corals.  
"It's the extrapolator! we've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine! It's USING the TARDIS - I can't stop it!" jack ranted  
"Never mind Cardiff - it's gonna rip open the planet!" the doctor told us  
Just then Rose bursts into the TARDIS.  
"What is it? What's happening?" rose demeaned  
"Oh, just little ME!" Margret sang gleefully.  
She frees one of her arms from the skin-suit revealing the Slitheen claw. And I run forwards and push rose out of the way towards the doctor before She can grab Rose around the neck. Instead she grabs me The Doctor and Matt dart forward, but...  
"One wrong move and she snaps like a promise." she growled threateningly as I grab her arm trying to rip it of and failing.  
"I might've known." the doctor growled back  
"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it." she moved closer to the console with Me then turned to Jack "You - fly boy - put the extrapolator at my feet." she commanded  
Jack hesitates and Margaret tightens her grip around my neck making me choke more I look at him pleadingly and Jack looks at the Doctor for help - he nods, so Jack does as he is told.  
"Thank you. Just as I planned." she smiled pleasantly  
"I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station." I chocked out  
"Failing that - if I were to be... arrested... then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to Plan B!" she told us and then she pulls one of my locks roughly. And I try not to whimper but fail. Surprisingly jack has a cold look on his face as he and Matt glare at Margaret.  
"To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift." she looks around the TARDIS with awe. "And what a power source it found... I'm back on schedule... thanks to you." she thanked us  
"The rift's gonna convulse - she'll destroy the whole planet." jack declared  
"And you with it!" She pushed Me aside so that she can stand on the extrapolator - but still keeps a hold of my neck.  
"While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back boys... surf's up." she smiled a evil smile.  
But suddenly a panel of the console directly in front of Margaret suddenly bursts open, and a blinding white light floods out. I turn my head away from the too bright light. Margaret looks at it in surprise, then up at the Doctor on the other side of the console.  
"Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart." the doctor states calmly  
"So sue me." Margret counters  
"It's not just any old power source. It's the TARDIS. My TARDIS. The best ship in the universe." the doctor continues  
"It'll make wonderful scrap." Margret approved nastily. I frowned at that not liking the idea of the last type 40 being scrap.  
"What's that light?" Rose asked the doctor while struggling to see  
"The heart of the TARDIS. This ship's alive. You've opened its soul." the doctor clamed  
Breathing heavily, Margaret stares into the light, as if forgetting everything else. Her voice becomes dreamy and vague.  
"It's ... so bright…" she breathed  
"Look at it, Margaret…" the doctor told her  
"... Beautiful…" Margret almost whispers  
"Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light." the doctor insisted again  
Margaret is transfixed by the light, and her grip on Me relaxes. And I stumbles out of the way into Matt's protective hug and then passed to Jack. Who wraps me in protective hug. Which I surprisingly feel safe in. sibling safe.  
Margaret continues to stare into the light, a blissful smile spreading across her face. Then, she looks up at the Doctor who smiles slightly.  
"Thank you …" she says with softly and genuinely with gratitude  
She is engulfed by the light, and when it clears, her body-suit flops on top of the extrapolator, empty. The Doctor immediately springs into action, darting around the console.  
"Don't look - stay there - close your eyes!" the doctor ordered quickly  
He slams down levers and the gap in the console closes, shutting out the white light.  
"Now, Jack, Matt, come on - shut it all down. Shut down!" Jack lets go of me and rushes over to the console at the same time telling Matt what to do.  
"Rose, Sophie, that panel over there - turn all the switches to the right." We all work busily, the console exploding with sparks. And finally, the shaking lessens and the lightening shooting from the top of the TARDIS into the sky disappears, all back to normal.  
"Nicely done. Thank you, all." the doctor thanks us  
"What happened to Margaret?" rose inquires  
"Must've got burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence." jack assumed  
"No. I don't think she's dead." the doctor clamed looking down at the body-suit  
"Then, where'd she go?" rose still wanted to know  
"She looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic - like I told you, Rose. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts…" the doctor told us and he kneels down next to the skin-suit for a closer look. Me, Rose, Matt and Jack follow suit, so all five of us were huddled around it. The Doctor reaches inside the skin-suit and pulls out an egg.  
"Here she is!" the doctor holds up the egg  
"She's an egg?" I asked in mock surprise  
"Regressed to her childhood." the doctor confirms  
"She's an egg?" rose and jack choruses together  
"She can start again! Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell 'em to bring her up properly, she might be all right!" the doctor explained  
"Or she might be worse." matt sighed  
"That's her choice." the doctor notified  
"She's an egg." rose mentioned again still not being able to process that she was now a egg.  
"She's an egg." the doctor nodded  
"Oh, my God. Mickey-" rose exclaimed suddenly remembering.  
And she dashes out of the TARDIS.  
I went up to the doctor and give him a hug and he hugs me back, then hug jack and he hugs back.  
They pull back and ask me. "are you ok that was a very brave but stupid thing to do you know." the doctor said but didn't't let me answer. They all 3 of them pulled me to the TARDIS med bay and made me sit down on the hospital bed. Matt stood against the wall as his quiet self and Jack stood next to me like a protective older brother, while the doctor went to a cupboard and got a tub of what looked like red cream. Jack helps by lifting up my hair as the doctor rubbed the cream onto my neck. The cream was slightly cold but warmed up quickly.  
"miracle cream from Asgar 5. Moisturises, removes pain, bruises and heals minor scars." the doctor told me after he was finished. I got up and hugged him and then jack and Matt. Then walked back to the console room, on the way there I turned to jack.  
"you know you've become my protective older brother in this little adventure, I like that." he smiles at me and I end up giving him another hug.  
10 minuets later Rose walks back into the TARDIS, where the Doctor is fiddling with console, Me, Matt and Jack round the other side.

"We're all powered up. We can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy - we can go. If that's all right... And Sophie and Matt here didn't't want to leave with out a good bye." the doctor explained  
"Yeah, fine." rose's tone was light but there was traces of tears on her cheeks.  
"How's Mickey?" the doctor asked carefully  
"He's okay. He's gone." rose assured us  
"D'you wanna go and find him? We'll wait…" the doctor promised and He and Jack glance at one another.  
"No need. He deserves better." rose dismissed the notion. Then I jumped up from the jump seat and crossed over to matt who was now standing next to rose.  
"well, I best go then… ive got a team, waiting for me. The lockdown should be off bye now." I smile at them.  
"you could always… I dunno… come with us?" rose asks me.  
but I just shake my head and take Matt's hand..  
"I cant rose, ive got a team and ive kind of just joined yesterday, but im surtain ill see you again, no tell ya what I know ill see ya again, how about me and Matt come around at Christmas to see you and meet ya wonderful mother eh? Spend Christmas with you lot?" rose nodded cheerfully  
"here then give me ya phone" she passed it over once I was done I gave it back. "there's mine and Matt's phone number. Just in case, warn ya mum or something so she knows were coming." rose looked at me carefully and then said jokingly  
"you don't just want to come to see me for Christmas do you? Something's gonna happen and you wanna help don't ya?" she pointed at me and I just smile and calmly told her "he's the doctor something always happens on his Christmas's. But I wont be able to change anything remember that." she nods and then hugs me then Matthew tightly. "see you both at Christmas then she told us both." as she stepped away. Just then without warning I was scooped up into a bear hug "im gonna miss you lil' bit" jack told me "meh… you'll see me in 5minuets tho." I told him cheekily he smiled "but I don't know how long that will be tho" he wined and then put me down with a kiss to my forehead. "im sorry jack." I smiled at him sadly knowing he doesn't know why im sorry "never mind I guess." he smiled again and gave Matt a man hug while I said good bye to the doctor.  
"so I guess ill be seeing you at Christmas time then?" he asked me I nod "yep, cant wait, see you then doctor." I smile and give him a hug which he returns "im sorry" I tell him also and he gives me a sad smile. He also doesn't know the reason. After matt says his good byes we wave and step out of the door. We stand there until we hear the engines rise and fall and the TARDIS fades away.

"well back to the hub then?" I ask matt "I guess" and we set of across the square, to the tourist office. Once inside we tell everyone is clear to go home. We stay to talk to jack.  
"so everything sorted?" he asks  
"yep" I nod and then remember "oh and jack. The effect of the tardis and the rift has now left an imprint of its perception filter in the place it once stood. You know you can now make an invisible life there." jack looks surprised for a moment and then grins.  
"that's great how did you know?"  
"well in the first episode you already have it and when you explain you say "But if I were to guess, I would say that there was once a dimensionally transcendental chameleon-circuit placed right on this spot which welded its perception properties to a spatio-temporal rift." which to me you just told her that the tardis was effected by the rift and left and imprint on that spot. But that's because I actually watched the episode. So after the team watch the episode on the DVD they will understand more better when you explain it to them." jack nods and then looks like he remembers something.  
"er as we are on the subject of teams, and you have officially joined I got you both these." he fished out 2 debit card with our names on them. "I got them with your names as you don't exist and there official Torchwood accounts meaning no document business or other things you have your first salary on there and it should be enough to get a flat each, Owen told me to tell you there are 2 flats on his floor for sale one next his and the other opposite. So you can stay in the hotel for the night and then tomorrow Owen said he will help you both get the flats." I was surprised so I just nodded and Matt took the cards and gave me mine. "oh and here there the codes for the cards." jack passed over 2 sheets of paper folded in half one with my name the others matt's.  
Once we realised we were done we bid jack goodnight and went to the hotel for a good rest. Tomorrow would be interesting, but I cant wait till Christmas.

* * *

there we go the next one will be the flat shopping, little owen/sophie fluff and rose phoning sophie to come down to london when the doc sends her home, in ?parting of ways?

please review XD R&R

sashaxh

xxx


	4. chapter 4 Shopping, Owen and comfort

i Do not own Torchwood or doctor who or anything knowable XD Except for Sophie and Mathew!

**Shannon the chameleon: here you go XD**

* * *

Chapter 4 Shopping, Owen and Comfort

The next morning me and Matt headed back to the hub, just as jack asked for a tour of torchwood 3. We were told that Matt and me both would help sort out the archives, and when Ianto comes he can continue to help us and be field agents or in other words, 'you know a lot of information will you help us?' surprisingly the maths and science classes that mother forced me to do before i disappeared paid off, when I told jack that I had a degree in maths and science from A level. He gave me the little lab up the stairs on the second floor. I was quite pleased about that and for once in my life I knew it was a good idea that I listened to my mother. Jack also said for me to help Tosh from now on when we had missions to do and I agreed as Tosh was nice and I wanted to get to know her. I was sitting at my desk a little while after the tour when jack came in with the DVD's I had left with him yesterday. He put them on my desk and then turned to me.  
"well," he started holding up the box set with the 9th doctor on it. "I did promise, and as the day is quite, now is better then ever to watch yesterdays event." at this I squealed a 'yay' and jumped from behind my desk, grabbed the box set and ran to what torchwood had as a TV room. This room had a triple seated settee, a double seated settee and a singular settee, a fridge and a coffee corner with a coffee machine which i dubbed 'iantos corner' even tho they had no clue as to who ianto jones was/is, And a kettle for my tea. A few cupboards above it for the snacks, cups and biscuits . Of course there was a flat screen TV on the wall with a VCR, DVD player and a few game consoles with a few games but only Owen played them.  
I ran towards the DVD player, and put the right DVD into the DVD player as everyone filed into the room, after seeing me run into the room. Matt went straight for 'iantos corner' and put the kettle on and started the coffee machine. Suddenly Tosh spoke up making me jump, but I recovered quickly only briefly seeing jack smirk my way.  
"is that the doctor?" Tosh asked surprised looking at the cover "ive seen him before, when I went undercover instead of Owen who had a hangover." Tosh remembered and I nodded.  
"yup, he's the one, oh and great acting on the thinking all aliens looking that way, were you ok after that, it must of gave you one hell of a fright thinking it was dead, and then it starts running." Tosh just nods and I cross over to sit next to Matt, but on my way past Owen, im suddenly grabbed and pulled me down between him and tosh. I look over to see that it was Owen who pulled me down on to the couch right in front of the TV. I blush when me smiles at me and puts his arm around my shoulder. I don't move, but jack sends a smirk my way as he seats next to Matt who had put the tea and coffees on the tables in front of us on my right. Suzie was sitting to a singular seat near Tosh. I recover briefly and started the DVD. The reactions to the episode was interesting, there was laughing, gasping, worried and lastly constant comments and questions.  
As I watched the DVD I unknowingly started to lean on Owen, when It finished I noticed and jumped up quickly to take out the disk. I look back to see Owen smiling smugly making me blush, again. As I put the disk back into the case I remember something, well 2 things and put my had into my pocket and took out a key - a tardis key, on a chain with a note.  
"Matt! Ive just remembered to give you something." I turned around and held up the chain and key. Jacks eyes widened.  
"is that?" he exclaimed as matt came over to take it. I nodded  
"where did you get it?" matt asked in wonder. I fished out my own to show them.  
"I got it im my room when you and jack were wiring up the extrapolator, the Tardis gave them to me. Yours had a note with your name on it." I explained thankful everyone knew what the Tardis was now. They all nodded.

Then I turned to Owen.  
"you gonna show use them flats now or what? Ive still got to buy the furniture, unless its already got some… but id still like my own. Im gonna copy the one on the Tardis" I grinned. Owen perked up at that.  
"oh, Jack told you. Ok we'll go now, it looks like the rift's still quite and jack will phone if anything." we both looked at jack.  
"you 3 go, you both need a flat and ive already given you your cards." he nodded  
And we went down and got our coats, when I came down from my lab I saw Owen and matt waiting at the cog door for me.  
"ready?" matt asked me  
"yep" I nodded  
"well take my car" Owen told us and we followed him to the Torchwood car park.  
It was a 10 minuet drive from the bay to the block of flats, which was unsurprisingly close to the centre of the city, which was were the bars normally are.  
Owen lived on the last floor of the block and there were only 4 flats on the floor making them quite large in size. As we entered the building Owen took his phone out and phoned the person selling both flats. It took 5 minuets on the phone and 10 minuets wait in Owens flat when there was a knock on the door and we were looking at the flats. The one next to Owens - the one I was going to take, was fairly large in size. All the rooms were newly decorated in both flats in mine the kitchen was red in colour with the dining room also. The living room was in cream with pink in places, the bathroom blue and the room surprisingly in a lovely purple. All the carpet was white and there was laminated wood in the dinning room and kitchen which were both joined together with the living room with an arch. There were 2 spare rooms which one I would have as a office/library.  
Matt's flat was the same in size and rooms just the kitchen was green, the living room peach, the bathroom light blue and the bedroom was red. He also decided to make one of the spare rooms an office/library.  
After we paid upfront with a check, we decided to go back to the hotel check out an go bye some things for the room, which included clothes, food, book, entertainment, electronics and other things. We brought everything back and I had just put everything away when there was a knock on the door. I looked and saw.

"what's up Owen?" I asked when I opened the door  
"well, I was thinking, you wanna go out? Like now?" I was surprised  
"er sure were do ya wanna go?"  
"well there's this pub that I normally go too not to far from here." he told me I nodded  
"ok, fine, just let me get ready." I rushed to my room and put on a nice black pleated silk top it was a Halter neck with Elastic at the waist and a open-back. With it I wore a black wash skinny jeans. I crossed over to my dressing table and put on my red rose ring, Vivian Westwood pendant necklace, Alice in wonderland multi-key bracelet and my red heart earrings. I fished out my new fingerless lace gloves out of my dresser, my black cardigan and my white woollen coat out of my wardrobe. I also took my black ankle boots with pinkish purple fur on the top. When I stepped out of my room Owen looked shocked for a second but hid it the next minuet.  
"well shall we go?" Owen asked letting me go first and we went downstairs and walked a little way to the bar. When we got there, it wasn't that busy seeing as it was only 6 in the evening. Owen went to the bar and got us a drink. He had a beer and I had a apple cider.  
" so what do you think of Cardiff so far?" Owen asked  
"well its certainly not what I expected." I smirked  
"I guess you don't just mean, a secret base under the bay" Owen assumed  
"mm-hmm, its also being in a different dimension and seeing people you only see on TV that you believed to be fictional and knowing everything that happens to them and wanting to change things that will happen but beeping scared to change too much only to make it worse." I told him truthfully and he nodded  
"well if I was you, I would only save the lives you knew how to save." he told me and I nodded back  
We had a nice evening me and Owen. We told each other thing about our selves our likes and dislikes and I found Owen was a very nice person indeed under all that sarcasm and snark.  
We walked back home and stopped out side our doors.  
"well ill see you tomorrow then, ill give you and Matt lift. Night." Owen promised. I nodded  
"yer thanks and night." I hesitated and kissed him on the cheek and went indoors. I looked out the peep hole to see Owen still standing there only now with a cheesy smile on his face. I giggle.  
I went to my room and changed into my pink cotton soft PJ's. and sat on my bed. I took out my new phone - I kept the same number - and texted rose my new address and texted Matt goodnight. I got ready for bed and my bag for work for tomorrow. Then I got in to bed and fell asleep.

The next 3 weeks had some interesting moments, me and Owen started to get closer, with him flirting with me and me surprisingly flirting back. We had quite a few rift alerts, 4 lost aliens that didn't know the way to some planet I forgot the name of. A group of visiting aliens blocking the airways and me and Tosh needed to send a polite message for them to shift higher into the atmosphere to stop scaring the locals or go away.  
Talking about Tosh me and her had become quite good friends and Matt and ianto also.  
I have started to notice the looks Matt was sending Tosh when she's not looking and surprisingly the looks Tosh would send him. Something might happen between them someday - hopefully  
It was another quite boring day in Torchwood Cardiff, and I was swinging in Owens chair, as he sat playing on a app on his phone when my mobile phone went off playing the Rose's theme tune.  
I jumped up and took my phone out of my pocket.

"Rose!" I asked  
"Sophie! He sent me back! He sent me home and I cant get back! Can you come down? Please!" she sobbed down the phone by now I had attracted attention of my team members in the quiet hub, including jacks.  
"rose calm down, I positive he must have sent you home for a reason." I said truing to comfort her know exactly why he did it.  
"but Soph, he could be dieing back there. No he will die if I don't get back!" she shouted  
"right calm down Im getting the next train down to London get Mickey to pick me up!" I hang up and turned to jack  
"no questions, two words Game station, the doctors sent her home and she need to go back and save him." I told him he just nodded and I turned to Matt  
"you coming?" "no I think ill stay here you tell her I said hi" I nodded "will do" and ran out the door catch the first taxi to the Cardiff central throwing a £50 over my shoulder on the way out "keep the change" I shouted and ran to the catchier "next train to Paddington London." I panted  
3 hours latter I found Mickey waiting for me at the exit.  
"is rose ok?" I asked him with worry  
"she's ok but upset, looks like your gonna meet Jackie sooner than Christmas" he joked making me smile.  
It took us 20 minuet to get the chippy that rose was at with her mother. I ran over to her and hugged her tightly as she started to cry again.  
"it ok, everything is gonna be ok, we'll find a way don't you worry." I moved away and turned to a confused Jackie  
"Sophie Nelson, Roses friend, met in Cardiff. And you must be Jackie, pleasure to meet you." I smiled at her and extended my hand to shake. I then went over and bought myself a box of chips and sat next to rose who was again looking out the window.  
"And it's gone up-market, this place. They're doing little tubs of coleslaw, now." Jackie starts the conversation with Mickey. Mickey and Jackie are tucking into there chips, but Rose's box is untouched. She's still gazing out of the window, not taking in a single word of the conversation.  
"It's not very nice. Tastes a bit sort of clinical." Jackie continues still trying  
"Have you tried that new pizza place down Minto Road?" Mickey asked her glancing at Rose  
"What's it selling?" Jackie asked curious  
"Pizza." Mickey informed her  
"Oh, that's nice."  
Rose gazes out of the window with a faraway look in her eyes, looking incredibly downcast. I take her hand in comfort.  
"Do they deliver?" Jackie inquired  
"Yeah!" Mickey assured  
Jackie takes another look at Rose, and then abandons all pretence of having an ordinary conversation.  
"Oh, Rose. Have something to eat…" Jackie pleaded  
"Two hundred thousand years in the future, he's dying, and there's NOTHING I can do." Rose answered her voice trembling and eyes not leaving the window I squeeze her hand in comfort.  
"Well, like you said - two hundred thousand years - it's way off!" Jackie said  
"But it's not! It's now! That fight is happening right now, and he's fighting for us! For the whole planet, and I'm just sitting here eating chips!" Rose exclaimed finally looking at her. Rose was understandably angry and upset.  
"Listen to me." Jackie started Rose turns to face her, reluctantly falling silent.  
"God knows I have hated that man, but right now, I love him - and d'you know why? Because he did the right thing. He sent you back to me." And she returns her attention back to the chips, as though the matter is closed.  
"But what do I do every day, mum? What do I do? Get up - catch the bus - go to work - come back home - eat chips and go to bed? Is that it?" rose argued desperately  
"It's what the rest of us do." Mickey informed her coldly  
"shut up Mickey" I said sternly  
"But I can't!" rose denied  
"Why, 'cos you're better than us?" Mickey asked her ignoring me  
"Mickey I said shut up" I said sharply  
"No, I didn't mean that!" Rose exclaimed frustrated. She pauses, trying to calm herself down. Jackie watches her.  
"But it was... it was a better life. And I - I don't mean all the travelling and... seeing aliens and spaceships and things - that don't matter. The Doctor showed me a better way of living your life." Rose announced quietly. She meets their eyes, speaking earnestly "You know, he showed you too." She said passionately to Mickey and I nodded in agreement, only that one day and it was changing.  
"That you don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand. You say no. You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away, and I just can't-"  
She breaks off, unable to carry on. She kicks the table in frustration and leaps to her feet, running out of the chip shop in despair. With me jumping up straight after her.  
Me and Rose are sitting on a bench, Rose was staring into space. Mickey appears and stands over her.  
"You can't spend the rest of your life thinking about the Doctor."  
"But how do I forget him?" she demanded  
"You've got to start living your own life." Mickey told her and Rose looks up at him.  
"You know, a proper life, like the kind he's never had. The sort of life that you could have with me."  
But Rose's attention has already wandered. She has noticed the words 'BAD WOLF' written in huge letters on the playground floor in spray paint. astonished, Me and Rose stand up and we both walk over to them. Mickey follows. We then realizes that 'Bad Wolf' is graffiti'd all over the playground walls as well.  
"Over here. It's over here as well!" I shout pointing at the graffiti and Rose dashes over to the wall to examine the graffiti.  
"That's been there for years! It's just a phrase! It's just words!" Mickey called after her)  
"I thought it was a warning... maybe it's the opposite. Maybe it's a message. The same words written down now and two hundred thousand years in the future. It's a link between me and the Doctor! Bad Wolf here... Bad Wolf there!" Rose exclaimed her excitement building I walk over to her and she grabs my hand.  
"But if it's a message, what's it saying?" Mickey asks  
"It's telling me I can get back! The least I can do is help him escape!" she called back already running off pulling me with her.

INT. TARDIS

"All the TARDIS needs to do is make a return trip. Just... Reverse." She noted hopeful and lively  
"Yeah, but we still can't do it." Mickey denied  
"The Doctor always said the TARDIS is telepathic. This thing is alive. It can listen." she assured  
"It's not listening now, is it?" Mickey remarked negatively  
"We need to get inside it. Last time I saw you, with the Slitheen, this middle bit opened…" I told them remembering back to the console being ripped open in "Boom Town". With A blinding white light flooding out from underneath it.  
"And there was this light... and the Doctor said it was the heart of the TARDIS. If we can open it, we can make contact. Rose can tell it what to do!" I explained to them  
"Rose…" Mickey trailed off  
"Mm?"  
"If you go back, you're gonna die." Mickey whispered quietly.  
"and if she doesn't the doctor and jack may die." I told him feisty  
"That's a risk I've gotta take. 'Cos there's nothing left for me here." Rose commented completely confident.  
"Nothing?" Mickey asked in disappointment  
"No." She looks away and avoids Mickey's eye. That hurts him so much and she knows it - but it has to be said.  
"Okay, if that's what you think... let's get this thing open." Mickey declared with dignity.

I watch as Mickey's releases the handbrake of his Beetle. He starts the engines, a look of determination on his face. The Beetle is hooked up with a thick, strong chain.  
The other end of the chain is attached to the TARDIS console with Rose standing by it.  
"Faster!" rose calls  
"Faster" I repeat to Mickey and he slams his foot down, trying so hard that steam is billowing from underneath the car, but still, the console refuses to budge.  
"Come on!" Mickey yells at the car but the wheels spin uselessly on the spot.  
"It's not moving!" rose calls  
"not moving" I shake my head and Mickey growls with the effort, the chain becoming more and more taut but still to no avail.  
I see Rose chewing her lip with anticipation. The chain shudders... then snaps. Rose yelps in frustration, kicks the console and leans on it, head down. Defeated again.  
I go back in to see Rose is slumped in one of the chairs next to the TARDIS console, broken, defeated, and staring into space. I walk over and sit next to her. I put a comforting arm around her shoulders. A while later Jackie walks in.  
"It was never gonna work, sweetheart. And the Doctor knew that. He just wanted you to be safe." She consoles gently.  
"we can't give up." Rose said to her and I nodded  
"Lock the door. Walk away." Jackie pleaded  
"Dad wouldn't give up." rose declared  
"Well, he's not here, is he?" she retorted and Rose just stares at her in silence for a few seconds.  
"And even if he was, he'd say the same." Jackie was positive  
"No, he wouldn't." rose denied, Jackie stares at her.  
"He'd tell me to try anything. If I could save the Doctor's life... try anything." rose said stated  
"Well, we're never gonna know." Jackie said sadly  
"Well, I know. 'Cos I met him. I met Dad." rose told her truthfully  
"Don't be ridiculous." she pleaded quietly  
The Doctor took me back in time, and I met Dad. Rose revealed sitting up.  
"Don't say that." Jackie requested  
"Remember when Dad died...? There was someone with him." rose reminded her and her voice begins to crack under the pressure of her suppressed tears. Jackie just stares at her, finding this hard to take in.  
"A girl. A blonde girl. She held his hand…" she continued, No reply. Jackie's still just staring.  
"You saw her from a distance, mum! You saw her! Think about it! That was me. You saw me-" rose cried frustrated, tears running down her cheeks.  
"Stop it." Jackie demanded abruptly  
"That's how good the Doctor is-" rose pushed on  
"Stop it! Just stop it!" Jackie shouted not wanting to hear this and she runs from the TARDIS, crying, leaving Rose alone. Rose's whole body is shaking with grief as she sobs her heart out. I hug her to my cheat tightly and then when she had calmed down we walked outside.  
Me, Mickey and Rose are leaning against Mickey's car, looking at the TARDIS.  
"There's gotta be something else we can do." I told her and Mickey nodded in agreement.  
"Mum was right... maybe we should just lock the door and walk away." rose said in defeat  
"I'm not having that. I'm not having you just- just give up now. No way. We just need something stronger than my car... something bigger... something like that!" Mickey shouted And we turn around as we hear the roar of an engine. We see a huge recovery truck drive around the corner - driven by Jackie. Me and Rose grins in amazement. It comes to a halt and Jackie climbs out. She strides towards them.  
"Right. You've only got this until six o' clock, so get on with it." Jackie declared  
"Mum, where the hell did you get that from?" rose was amused and astonished  
"Rodrigo. He owes me a favour. Never mind why, but you were right about your dad, sweetheart. He was full of mad ideas, and this is exactly what he would've done. Now, get on with it before I change my mind."  
She chucks the keys to Mickey, who catches them with a nod of thanks. Rose runs back into the TARDIS and Mickey hurries to the door of the pickup truck. I stay outside so that im not inside when it opens, and so that I can shout to Mickey.  
One end of the chain has now been fixed to the truck and other to the console. Jackie watches next to me by the TARDIS doors. Mickey is at the wheel, Rose by the console. The chain is stretching and stretching.  
"Keep going!" Rose shouted out to Jackie  
"keep going!" "Put your foot down!" me and Jackie called to Mickey.  
And Mickey does.  
"Faster!" rose calls  
"Give it some more, Mickey!" "faster" we call to Mickey again  
And Mickey roars with the effort.  
The metal is beginning to creak...  
"Keep going!" rose shouts  
"Come on, come on!" me and Jackie chant  
The chain becomes more and more taut, the metal creaking even more loudly in protest.  
"Keep going!"  
"Give it some more" Jackie shouts  
Mickey growls, putting his foot down as hard as he can-  
Finally, the catch rips off and the panel flies open. A blinding white light pours out.  
The pickup truck lurches forward as the chain goes slack.  
Rose steps forward to look into the light, and it reflects onto her face so she shines with a golden light. A breeze blows her hair and suddenly, the light flows into her eyes in two golden streams.  
"good luck" I whisper in roses direction  
"Rose!" Mickey rushes towards the TARDIS but the doors slam shut before he can reach it. Jackie covers her mouth with her hands with shock. She pulls Mickey back as the engines groan into life. I jump back, The TARDIS dematerialises, rays of light shining from the windows, a wind blowing up around it... and then it is gone. Jackie looks at Mickey, completely bewildered. Mickey is breathing very heavily, staring at the spot where it disappeared.

I shake my head.  
"im sorry, Jackie. But I can safely say she will be back." I wrap her in a hug and she returns it.  
20 minuets later im standing in Jackie's flat with both of them.  
"so wanted to tell you, I asked rose if I could join you at Christmas with my friend, who also knows rose. You see we just moved to Cardiff from London, because of our work and we didn't know anyone. Then we met rose…" I trailed off at her smile.  
"of course you can dear. You helped rose today, and you're a good friend to her. Id be delighted." I smiled and stayed and talked for and hour and then decided to go home.  
When I got to Cardiff, I went to see, jack. I told him what happened and then went home.  
Now to only wait till Christmas.

* * *

R&R the christmas invasion is next enjoy (16/08/12) - again removed ianto XD

sashaxh

XXX


	5. Chapter 5 Christmas invasion

i Do not own Torchwood or doctor who or anything knowable XD Except for Sophie and Mathew!

**Shannon the chameleon: im feeling a little guilty, cause i dont know how long this updating every day/ updating fast will last, i lasted for 16 chapters on my last story and then i lost my muse... i want to continue the other one i just don't know how. so you see i feel like you gonna take it back sooner or later. :(**

well here's another one - i kinda copyed and pasted this from my other story as i forgot to copy the transcript before i went to school making this faster than the last one. oh and the costumes Sophie wears in this one is on my polyvore account - look at my FF home page for the address XD - its the 'voyage of the damned' 'utopia' and for the Christmas day it self look at 'Christmas invasion' - it also shows what (Ashley) Sophie wore for the Christmas dinner.

* * *

(A/N I had mentioned ianto in the last chapter - that was a mistake as canary Warf has NOT happened yet! And no they will not be involved in that, but they will be the ones that clear it up.)(just updated this chapter - found a few 'aunt' Jackie's and one Rachel XD)

Chapter 5 Christmas invasion

It had been a whole month exactly since rose had gone and saved jack and the doctor. I had gone to visit Jackie 5 times in the last month and found she and Mickey were very nice company, the rift had a few miss-hubs. A family of 3 came from 1996 - which was easy enough we found there family and re-united them. It was only 11 years.  
It was the 22nd of December and I was making my last minuet Christmas shopping. I had gotten rose a new set of backpack for her travels, for the doctor I had gotten a encyclopaedia on how what when and were of earth technology and a new tie similar to the one on the show For Jackie I had gotten a very big book of recipes for her to try when she needed to - hopefully they will help with her cooking and for Mickey I got a new laptop and personalised ipod. For the torchwood team I had gotten, for jack I had adopted a star for him - came with a certificate and a personalised pen, for Suzie I had gotten her some wine and Tosh a nice dress and some jewellery. I had gotten Owen a bottle of whiskies, a new lab coat and personalised penknife.  
I was going to go tomorrow down to Jackie's and help get the house ready for rose coming home. But today me and Owen had a date, he decided we would co to the bay restaurant. I was going to put on a pink dress that went down to my knees a white cardigan and a beige trench coat that I had gotten. I had gotten a few new coats now I had the money. With the dress I had beige flats, red tear drop earrings, a red stone ring, a red heart necklace and a red bracelet. (A/N it was what my OC Ashley wore in voyage of the damned)  
Owen came for me at 7pm and he drove up over there - even tho I had now my own car, a black and white mini with the British flag on the mirrors and the roof. We had a nice night talking about things that happened during the day, what we were planning for the Christmas, I was kind of upset Owen didn't want to come with us to have Christmas with Jackie. We decided to go home at 9 and Owen paid. Once in front of our flats we stood saying good bye when Owen did the surprising he kissed me. It wasn't ruff but a quick genital peak and then went into his flat leaving me dazed outside my home. I shook my head with a large smile and went inside. I then got ready for bed as everything was ready for tomorrow. I was going to pop into the hub before I go to the station with Matt so I had a different bag ready for that.  
The next day I got dressed in a black ad white stripy top that was quite long, my washed out at the top jeans, a shoulder cardigan, black boots, black ball dangle earrings, a stretchy golden colour ring, and a fake diamond bangle. I had a teardrop necklace, a black fedora and a white coat that had gray stripes. (A/N what Ashley wore for utopia - P.S this is all from my polyvore account)  
It was 7 in the morning and I was meeting Matt next to my car downstairs. I took my bag with my things and the bag with the torchwood presents, and left for the hub. Once we gave the presents to jack we left for the Cardiff central 4 hours later we were sitting on Jackie's couch in the living room, with a cup of tea each.  
"oh I got everyone presents, ill put them under the tree" I remembered and got up to get them out. I put the presents under the tree with the others.  
We got the room decorated and helped Jackie finish the tree. Once night fell Matt gave me the spare room and he fell asleep on the couch. The next day we were waiting for rose to arrive when we hearted it. The sound of the universe - The Tardis.  
"Rose!" Jackie shouted exited and we ran down the stairs and exit the block of flats following the sound of the engines, we see Mickey and run towards him.  
"Mickey!" me and Jackie shout  
"Sophie, Jackie, it's the tardis!" he answers back  
"I know! I know, I heard it! She's alive, Mickey! I said so, didn't I? She's alive!" Jackie says in a hurry  
"Shush! Shut up a minute!" Mickey told her trying to work out were the sounds coming from. We look around frantically also trying to work it out.  
"Well, where is it then?" Jackie asks  
Suddenly out of nowhere the tardis appears 20 feet above out heads spinning and crashing into buildings. Jackie screams and grabs onto Mickey while I shout out "duck!" we all duck when the tardis just misses our heads and finally skids to a stop knocking over dustbins along the way. The 10th Doctor throws the doors open and peers out with his mouth wide open.  
"Here we are, then! London! Earth! The Solar System! We did it!" he said to no on in particular, and stumbles out of the tardis past Matt, Jackie, me and Mickey, still looking at the flats, we all stare at him and he finally notices us.  
"Matt! Jackie! Sophie! Mickey! Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on" he stumbles backwards a few steps.  
"Wait there, I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you. Something important, what was it? No, hold on, hold on…" he comes back to us and puts his hands on Jackie's and my shoulders, and he looked like he was thinking hard  
"Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush... OH!" he exclaimed making us jump.  
" I know!" looks from one to the other, panting and beaming "Merry Christmas!"  
He then collapse, but before he hit the ground me and Matt caught him and lowered him gently to the ground with his head in my lap. Rose steps out and sees him on the ground.  
"What happened? Is he all right?" she asked worried for him, I look up to her from my position on the ground and say  
"I think so, I don't know, but he just keeled over!"  
" But who is he? Where's the Doctor?" asks Mickey confused.  
"That's him. Right in front of you. That's the Doctor." says rose confidently to us.  
"What d'you mean, "that's the Doctor"? Doctor who?" exclaimed Jackie completely confused.  
"come on" I say carefully getting up and taking him by his left arm "lets get him upstairs and put him in a bed, whoa!" I say sinking under his dead weight. "for a skinny guy he sure is heavy, come on people im not goanna do this alone!" with that Matt took his top half and Mickey by his legs. We got him upstairs with Me, Jackie and rose holding the doors. Once on the spare bed I went and asked Jackie for a pair of PJ's and a stethoscope. She came in 5 min later with stripy men's pyjamas.  
me and rose got him changed, now I know he's sexy and handsome in this regeneration but he is roses and ive got Owen plus he will only be a big brother I never had, to me so It was fine.  
When he was ready me and rose got him under the covers and I tucked him up, I even got my little teddy bear I had with me always for good luck - he sits on my desk in my lab - us sitting on ether side of the bed. Jackie walked in holding a stethoscope in her hand and was going to give it to me when I pointed at Rose, and gave it to her then sat down on the bed next to Rose.  
"Here we go. Tina the Cleaner's got this lodger, medical student. And she was fast asleep, so I just took it." she said as Rose but the buds in her ears.  
"Though, I still say we should take him to hospital." she said uncertainly.  
"Jackie, he travels in time and space, I really don't think he's going to be human." I said to her as Rose adds by says.  
"We can't. They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race." Jackie try's to open her mouth to say something but both of us cut her of by saying together. "No! Shush!"  
Jackie stops trying and Rose puts the metal end of the stethoscope to the left side of the doctors cheats and then to the right, I sit in silence patiently waiting for the results.  
"Both working." Rose says and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.  
"What d'you mean 'both'?" Jackie says surprised  
"Well, he's got two hearts." Rose answers in a off hand way  
"Oh, don't be stupid." Jackie says contemptuously  
"He has!" I reply as rose gets up and gose to the door, leaving me sitting on the bed.  
"Anything else he's got two of?" Jackie asked her curiously.  
"Leave him alone." rose told her turning back and left the room, Jackie looks at him and follows Rose out. When they left a piece of regeneration energy left the Doctors mouth and I followed it with my eyes out of the window.  
"well now the adventure is about to start." I say absent-mindly staring out the window in the direction of the golden wisp. I left the room when there was a knock on the door and helped Jackie and matt set up the tree, not realising that this was the killer tree till we put it up. I then left matt and Jackie to do the decorations and went to sit next to the doctor. After 10 minuets I got board and got up to go into the living room. I sat down next to Matt to watch the telly. Just then rose and Mickey burst into the flat. Jackie was on the phone… like always.  
"So, save us a chipolata…" says Jackie while on the phone to Bev  
"Get off the phone!" rose demands to her mom  
"It's only Bev! She says hello." Jackie tells her as Rose grabs the phone off her mum.  
"Bev? Yeah- look, it'll have to wait." she tells Bev and then She hangs it up and looks at Mickey, Jackie, Matt and me as we stood next to her.  
"Right, it's not safe, we've gotta get out - where can we go?" rose asks frantic, we keep quite trying to look confused.  
"My mate Stan, he'll put us up." Mickey told her  
"That's only two streets away." Then she turns to Jackie  
"What about Mo? Where's she living now?"  
"I dunno! Peak District!" replies Jackie frustrated  
"Oh, we'll go to Cousin Mo's then." Rose tells her  
"or we could go back to Cardiff have Christmas at mine?" I invited  
"It's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?" demands Jackie  
"Mum…" She stops as she notices the tree in the corner of the room. I turn to see the tree, in the corner of the room  
"Where'd you get that tree?" she asks Jackie  
Matt and Jackie turn to look at it. It is not white, but green.  
"But that's a new tree. Where'd you get it?" rose ask again.  
"Well, I thought it was you!" Jackie says pointing at Rose  
"How can it be me?" Rose says surprised  
"Well, you went shopping, there was a ring at the door, and there it was!" Jackie said like it explained everything  
"No, that wasn't me." Rose told her  
"Then who was it...?" Matt says confused.  
we all stare at the tree. Rose pulls her mother, Matt pulls me behind him as he stands near Mickey . The tree lights up.  
"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." me, and rose say together.  
The tree starts to spin, slowly at first and then very fast. Jackie starts to screams. "Jingle Bells" plays, sped up. It reduces the coffee table firewood within seconds.  
"Go, go, go! Get out!" Matt and Mickey starts to shout  
Me, Rose, Matt, and Jackie run from the room. Jackie runs to the front door but Me and Rose run to the Doctor's bedroom. Matt follows to help.  
"We've got to save the Doctor!" rose says trying to lift him up to put on a bathrobe with me Matt helping.  
"What're you doing?" Jackie demands  
"We can't just leave him!" Rose tells her.  
"Mickey!" Jackie shouts to him  
"Leave it! Get out! Get out!" it sounds like he was ignoring her "Mickey! Get out of there!" yep the idiots trying to play hero so I shout out.  
"Mickey! Stop trying to play hero and get in here and help!" Mickey runs in to the room and starts to help.  
"Just leave him!" Jackie says frantically still in the corridor  
"Get in here!" Mickey and Matt demanded  
Frustrated, Jackie slams the door shut. And it sounded like tree smashed through the pane of glass. Mickey and Jackie slide a wardrobe in front of the door with the help of Matt while I stood next to Rose as she tried to wake up the Doctor.  
"Doctor, wake up!" she tried but it didn't work so she told me  
"jacket pocket, get the sonic screwdriver." I ran over as Mickey, Matt and Jackie lean against the wardrobe and take the sonic screwdriver out of the Doctor's leather jacket. The wardrobe starts to shake as the tree tried to get through. And Jackie starts to shout. I give Rose the sonic screwdriver which she places in the Doctor's hand, but he remains lifeless. I screamed fall to the ground next to rose as the Christmas tree finally smashes through the wardrobe, and Mickey, Matt and Jackie are thrown backwards. Jackie cowers against the wall. 'I now know that its more scarier in life than on the telly!'  
"I'm gonna get killed by a Christmas tree!" Jackie screamed out her voice rises squeakily.  
"Help me." rose says desperately, leaning right down close to the Doctor's ear.  
she draws back slightly and The Doctor sits up very suddenly and points his sonic screwdriver at the tree. It explodes. he lowers the sonic screwdriver.  
"Remote control. But who's controlling it?" he says slowly and gets out of bed and goes out onto the balcony, raping the dressing gown around him. All 5 of us follow him out onto the balcony. Underneath the balcony on the ground stood three robot Santa's.  
"That's them. What are they?" Mickey asks the doctor  
"Shush!" rose told him  
We look at the Doctor, who raised his sonic screwdriver at the Santa's threatening and they back away. suddenly they teleport themselves away.  
"They've just gone! What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's gonna scare them off." Mickey scoffed  
"Pilot Fish." the doctor said looking around  
"What?" rose asked him confused. And we all look at him.  
"They were just Pilot Fish." he tells us  
He coughs and throws himself backwards I catch him and lean against the wall, he was clearly in pain. They all hurriedly kneel down next to us as I rap my arm around his shoulder securely.  
"What's wrong?" rose asks scared

You woke me up too soon." he panted and breathes heavily  
"I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." he tells us. More of the vortex escapes through his mouth.  
"You see? The Pilot Fish could smell it. A million miles away. So they eliminate the defence - that's you lot - and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of year—" he's cut off as He lurches forward, groaning in pain I secure my arms around him again and he leans on me.  
"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Jackie exclaims in worry  
"My head!" he moaned through gritted teeth. Jackie kneels before him, helping to holding him up.  
"I'm having a neuron implosion. I need-" the doctor try's to say through Jackie's frantic worrying.  
"What do you need?" Jackie demanded  
"I need-" he try's and my tiers build up even more and the only thing stopping me going on a full crying lag is listing to my Jackie's jabbering  
"Say it, tell me, tell me-"  
"I need-"  
"Painkillers?"  
"I need-"  
"Do you need aspirin?"  
"I-"  
"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I dunno- Pepto-Bismol?"  
"I need-"  
"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"  
"I need-"  
"Is it food? Something simple? Uh- a bowl of soup? A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?" her voice started rising hysterically  
"I need you to shut up." he finally got out  
"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?"  
The Doctor lurches forward again out of my arms, and leant against the opposite wall opposite me, Jackie made an 'oo' sounds of sympathy.  
"We haven't got much time. If there's Pilot Fish, then—" he said panting and then cut himself off and took an apple out of his dressing gown pocket  
"Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?" he asked confused  
"Oh, that's Howard, sorry." Jackie said  
"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" he said still confused  
"He gets hungry." Jackie explained  
"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?" he said looking at the apple confusedly  
"Sometimes." Jackie said  
The Doctor suddenly shouts with pain again and sinks to the floor and I crawl over to him next to Roses side.  
"Brain- collapsing-"He grimaces.  
He grabs hold of mine and Rose's upper arms, holding them tightly. His speech is starting to be a huge effort for him.  
"P- the Pilot Fish. The Pilot Fish mean... that something- something—" deep breaths  
"Something's coming." And he collapses into Rose's lap.

Me and Rose kneel next to the Doctor on his bed, I tucked him in and mopping his forehead with a flannel. He was restless and sweaty which made my guilt rise. Mickey passes the room holding a old laptop. He looks at us and Rose looks back. He nods at us and then goes on his way into the living room. I get up and go after him, he looks at me as I cross over to the tree and take out the present I got him. I gave it to him and nodded  
"you will probably need it now. Rather than later don't worry you still have another one to open from me latter." Mickey smiled in surprise and I left the room before I could see him open his present.  
I sit down next to Rose as she checks his hearts again and pulls me back the living room with her.  
Mickey came up to us with his new laptop already up and running and connected to the internet.  
"Here we go, Pilot Fish." he says staring at the laptop and Me, Rose and Matt get up to look.  
"Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless - they're tiny, but the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish."  
"Do you mean like sharks?" Matt asks worried  
"Great big sharks. So, what the Doctor means is, we had them... now we get that." I look at his lap top to see an animation of a shark on the screen snaps viciously.  
"Something is coming…" I say quietly as the TV goes slightly static.  
"How close?" rose asks Mickey  
"There's no way of telling, but the Pilot Fish don't swim far from their daddy." he tells us  
I look over at the TV set to see a distorted image on the television screen.  
"So, it's close?" asks Matt  
"Funny sort of rocks." Jackie says looking at the TV screen  
"That's not rocks…" me and Rose say together looking at each other  
As image becomes clearer Rose edges towards the TV, squinting at it and trying to get a better look at it.  
"... coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning." says the reporter on the telly and as we sit and watch the picture becomes clearer and reviles a face of an alien. And roars viciously making all of us jump backwards In fright.  
A little wile later Mickey speaks up as we are sitting on the couch.  
"Rose." he says calling her over, Rose rushes over to him where he is sat in front of his laptop, and perches on the edge of his chair.  
"Take a look, I've got access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way."  
He has the same image on his screen is from UNIT.  
"Coming for what, though? The Doctor?" rose asked confused  
"I don't know. Maybe it's coming for all of us." Mickey replied to her  
An image of four of the Sycorax comes onto the screen. They begin to speak in an alien language.  
"Have you seen them before?" he asks rose  
"No." me, Matt and rose say together, and the rose and Mickey look at us possibly thinking how many have we encountered.  
"I don't understand what they're saying. The TARDIS translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am."  
"So, why isn't it doing it now?"  
"I don't know. Must be the Doctor. Like he's part of the circuit, and he's... he's broken." I said and rose was looking quite lost and upset. Mickey looks at her. I get up and leave the living room and sit next to the doctor. He was breathing heavily and I almost started to cry at the sight. Jackie sits beside me and the restless Doctor.  
"Oh, come on, sweetheart. What do you need? What is it you need, tell me…" Jackie pleads with him gently that sets off the tears, down my face.  
Jackie has fallen asleep beside the Doctor, her head on a pillow I had has put under her head. Me and Rose watch the pair of them as we leant against the doorframe. Mickey and Matt come and stands next to us. She glances at him and then back at the Doctor.  
"The Doctor wouldn't do this. The old Doctor. The proper Doctor. He'd wake up. He'd save us." said to us her voice shaking slightly, and my tears became heavier.  
"You really love him, don't you?" Mickey asked innocently  
Rose closes her eyes and sighs and puts her arms around Mickey, while Matt puts his arms around me.

It was Christmas morning… yet… it didn't feel like it. I had the most restless night I tried to get some sleep but I couldn't get my mind to rest, so I went back to Jackie's living room and sat on the couch near the TV, didn't really help that last night I stayed sat next to the doctors bed all night, I eventually got so tired I ended up sleeping on the floor. I woke up with a pillow under my head and a blanket on top of me. I got up said a quiet good morning to the doctor and went into the kitchen on the way there I saw the mirror and I looked like hell. My eyes were red and my hair was a haystack. I had my breakfast and got changed, when I was ready I went to see rose only to see that she, Mickey and Matt were standing at the front door.  
"Sandra?" rose asked worried  
"He won't listen! He's just walking, he won't stop walking!" she stated frantically then turns back to him  
"There's this sort of... light, thing. Jason? Stop it!"  
Rose and me take a few cautious steps forward, followed by Mickey and Matt.  
"Right now!" Sandra shouts after her husband  
We all look over the balcony there on the ground below, there were dozens of people hypnotised by the same blue light.  
The hypnotised people walked to any high-rise building and position themselves on the very edge of the roofs. You could see loved ones that are desperately trying to hold them back and trying to make them listen.  
"Jason, I'm talking to you! Just stop!" Sandra pleaded with him  
Me, Rose, Mickey and Matt came to the edge of the roof and looked around. We saw that when the hypnotised people reach the edge, they just stood and waited, as though they were waiting for a signal.  
"What do we do?" I asks rose.  
"Nothing. There's no-one to save us. Not anymore." rose says sadly.  
We got back to the flat and started to watch the telly only to find Harriet Jones sits at a desk, broadcasting a speech on national television.  
"Ladies and gentlemen... if I may take a moment during this terrible time. It's hardly the Queen's speech, I'm afraid that's been cancelled.  
Did we ask about the royal family?" she asks some one of camera and then she waits for a reply before continuing  
"Oh. They're on the roof. But - Ladies and gentlemen - this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse. I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request: Doctor. If you're out there... we need you."  
Jackie turns to look at Mickey and Matt and then Rose and me. We don't not look back at her, but she looks as though she is fighting back tears as I as well.  
"I don't know what to do. But if you can hear me, Doctor…" Harriet continues to plead on the telly and Rose turns away from it no longer having strength to look at her.  
"If anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him... the situation has never been more desperate."  
Me and Rose walk to the Doctor's room, silent tears running down our cheeks.  
"Help us. Please, Doctor. Help us." Harriet continues in the back ground  
Me and rose lent on against the doorframes both watching the Doctor's lifeless from. Rose was now sobbing, taking great gulping breaths, the tears flooding down her cheeks. Jackie comes over and takes her in her arms. As Rose turns to her, Matt comes over an hugs me.  
"He's gone. The Doctor's gone. He's left me, mum. He's left me, mum…" rose said to Jackie her voice choked with tears. Rose sobs even harder. And Jackie places a kiss on her forehead and hugs her tighter her letting Rose cries onto her shoulder.  
"It's all right... I'm sorry…" she told us gently, soothingly.  
At that moment all the windows smashed showering the floor with glass. Suddenly The ground shakes violently shocking us.

Mickey had walked outside the flats and was treading on the broken glass as it was everywhere and looks up at the sky. Everywhere else, people do the same. We had also joined Mickey and stared upwards. As we watch a huge spaceship floats into view over London, obscuring the sun. I looked around and there were People everywhere gaze up at it, open-mouthed. It was hovering right over central London. I saw Rose stares up at it for a few more seconds, then runs back into the flat me and Matt also follow.  
We follow Rose into the Doctor's bedroom.  
"Mickey, we're gonna carry him." Rose states throwing the duvet off the Doctor  
"Mum, Sophie, Matt - get your stuff, and get some food. We're going." rose tells use I stop Jackie before she leaves for the kitchen "don't forget the tea!" I tell her she nods and goes off to the kitchen. I gather my things and put my bag on my back.  
"Well, where to?" Mickey asks curiously  
"The TARDIS. It's the only safe place on Earth." she tells us firmly and then turns to me  
"you two help me with him" I nod and start to help bye opening the doors as Matt takes over for rose.  
"What're we gonna do in there?" Jackie asks  
"Hide." rose says  
"Is that it?" Jackie says surprised  
"Mum - look in the sky. There's a great, big, alien invasion and - I don't know what to do, alright? I've travelled with him, and I've seen all that stuff but when I'm stuck at home, I'm useless. Now, all we can do is run and hide, and I'm sorry. Now, move."  
Jackie leaves the room to pack up. Matt heaves the Doctor up, taking his shoulders. Mickey takes his legs.  
"Oh - lift him." Matt tells Mickey  
"as you said before I'll say it again, for someone this skinny he is heavy!" Me, rose and Mickey cracked a small smile at that.  
Matt and Mickey carry the Doctor out of the front door and along to the stairs. As me and rose make sure all the doors are kept open. Jackie follow us as is struggling with several shopping bags. She drops one and tries to pick it up again.  
"Mum, will you just leave that stuff and give us a hand?" rose says getting annoyed  
"It's food! You said we need f-" Jackie try's  
"Just leave it!" rose demands  
"but don't forget the tea we need it!" rose gives me a withering look and I just shrug.  
"you'll see" she just rolls her eyes at me and we continue on towards the tardis.  
Matt and Mickey carry the Doctor towards the TARDIS with Jackie following us, still carrying the shopping bags. Jackie drops one. they carry him through the doors as me and rose keep them open.  
"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asked rose  
"Not anymore, no." says rose disappointedly  
"Well, you did it before…"Mickey states  
"that was a fun day" I tell them  
"well more fun than the usual one" Matt adds  
"I know, but it's sort of been... wiped out of my head, like it's forbidden." rose tells us  
They place the Doctor down on the floor.  
"Try that again and I think the universe rips in half." rose states  
"Ah, better not, then" Mickey says quickly  
"wouldn't want that would we" I say  
"Maybe not." rose replies  
"So, what do we do? Just sit here?" Mickey asks us  
"That's as good as it gets." Rose says frustrated  
"great" I say sarcastically  
"Right, here we go. Nice cup of tea." Jackie said holding a thermal flask  
"Hmm, the solution to everything…" rose moans  
"ha! Ya never know it might be" rose just looks at me and I go sit on the pilot seat.  
"Now, stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food."  
Jackie leaves the TARDIS. Rose leans against the console and looks down at the Doctor.  
"Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end, very British." Mickey jokes  
Rose does not answer and Mickey looks at the TARDIS computer screen.  
"How does this thing work? It picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered."  
"What do you do to it?" Mickey asks her  
"I dunno, it sort of tunes itself." rose snapped at him still feeling annoyed  
She pressed a few buttons on the screen  
"sheesh! Calm down rose, and its not really wise to press buttons that you don't know anything about." I tell her a little worried and she gives me a look that says 'leave it'  
I just put up my hands I surrender and stay sitting down. And listen to the bleeping sound together with them that the tardis computer is making  
"Maybe it's a distress signal." Mickey concludes  
"Fat lot of good that's gonna do."  
"Are you gonna be a misery all the time?" Matt asks her  
"Yes." rose reply's sulkily  
"You should look at it from our point of view - stuck in here with your mum's cooking." Mickey moans  
"Where is she?" rose asks looking around  
Mickey shrugs, me and Rose jumps to our feet.  
"I'd better go and give her a hand. It might start raining missiles out there." she tells use heading towards the door  
"Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine." Mickey replies  
"Why don't you tell her yourself?" rose teases him  
"I'm not that brave." he tell her the matter of fact  
Rose paused with her hand on the door handle  
"Oh, I don't know…"  
She smiles at him and opens the door. Mickey smiles back.  
As soon as she steps foot outside the door we hear her scream.  
Mickey looks around.  
"Rose?" he asks us worriedly  
He makes to follow her and we follow behind him, dropping the thermal flask of tea on the grilling next to the Doctor's head. It starts to leak.  
"Get off! Get off me!" I heard rose shout and Mickey runs out of the TARDIS doors and stars around at their surroundings with amazement.  
"The door! Close the door!" rose shouts and as I was still inside with Matt, I shut it before anything could happen.  
Mickey dashes to the door to slams it shut and he is grabbed by a Sycorax. Rose and Mickey both shout out.  
The Doctor is inside the TARDIS with us still lifeless on the floor. The tea drips from the flask and through the grilling. It drips onto the machinery below the console, causing it to steam. We sat down next to him.  
"now we just wait" I told Matt and he nods.  
Inside the TARDIS, the smoke caused by the dripping tea rises from beneath the grilling and surrounds the Doctor's head, making its way into his airways. He takes a deep breath in his sleep, opens his mouth and more of the vortex escapes.  
We hear the doctor groan and we rush to help him up.  
The doctor is now looking at us with a slight smile then I turn to look at him, and he just sighs and puts his hands on my shoulder's and I had to look down.  
"don't go taking blame on yourself, it wasn't your fault that you have this knowledge and you are possibly scared to change something in case it will go wrong,' I nodded 'I wont blame you for anything and as you said you only know some of the adventures and mainly the major ones. Now lets go save planet earth!" he smiled at me and put out his hand for me and I giggled and then said  
"13 each actually" he looked at me questionly so I continued "there's normally 13-16 episodes in a series and this is the first episode of series 2" I grinned at him and Matt and laughed.  
The doctor strode over to the doors and opened them fully to make his entrance dramatic  
"Did you miss me?" he asked everyone with a grin  
Rose smiled in delight. And the Sycorax Leader roars in fury and lashes his whip at the Doctor, who might I say impressively catches the end, pulls it away from him and discards it.  
"You could have someone's eye out with that!" he said completely seriously  
The Sycorax Leader roars again tried to attack the Doctor with his staff, but the Doctor again snatches it off him and snaps it over his knee. And chucks the broken pieces on the floor.  
"You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy." he said not really trying to be funny, by this time as they all were watching him, me and Matt managed to get over to Rose, Mickey and the others.  
The Sycorax Leader stares at him incredulously as The Doctor points at him warningly, then goes over to Mickey and the others.  
"Mickey! Hello!" he says and then to the others  
"And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North! Blimey, it's like 'This Is Your Life'!"  
He turns to me and Rose beaming-  
"Tea! That's all I needed! A good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses…"  
He now looks at both of us and seriously, lowering his tone asks  
"Now... first thing's first... be honest. How do I look?" he asks rose  
"Um... Different." she replies  
"Good different or bad different?" he now asks me  
"Err…Just... Different." I tell him not really sure on how to answer.  
He now looks at me and rose and asks deadly serious.  
"Am I... ginger?" he asks both of us  
"No, you're just sort of brown." we both tell him  
"Aww, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger." He wined turning away put out  
But then turns back and points at rose violently  
"And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were - you gave up on me- oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude.  
Rude and not ginger." He ponders and I giggle slightly at one of my favourite quotes and he just grins at me.  
"I'm sorry - who is this?" Harriet Jones finally asks  
"I'm the Doctor." he replies to her  
"He's the Doctor." me and rose said together and we grinned  
"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?" Harriet asks not quite believing it.  
"I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face - well, new everything." the doctor said walking towards her.  
"But you can't be." she said denying it  
"Harriet Jones. We were trapped in Downing Street, and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens... wasn't the war... it was the thought of your mother being on her own." the doctor told her.  
"Oh, my God." she exclaimed  
"Did you win the election?" He asked bending down slightly  
"Landslide majority." She told him smiling and rather pleased  
"If I might interrupt!" the Sycoraxic leader said impatiently  
we all span around, having seemed to have forgotten him.  
"Yes! Sorry! Hello, big fella!" he said with a smile  
"Who exactly are you?" he asked his patience wearing thin  
"Well. That's the question." He answered with a fixed grin  
"I demand to know who you are!" the Sycorax leader demanded his patience finally popping.  
"I DON'T KNOW!" He said imitating the Sycorax's rough voice and then he relaxes  
"See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I- I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested"  
He starts to walks around, addressing everyone but  
"Am I funny?" looks at me and I smile  
"Am I sarcastic?"  
then looks at Rose  
"Sexy?"  
winks cheekily at her making her smiles shyly and I giggled at that  
"Right old misery? Life and soul? Right-handed? Left-handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob."  
Then he notices the big red button.  
"And how am I gonna react when I see this?" he asks the Sycorax leader pointing up at the button with an insane smile  
"A great big threatening button." he runs up the stairs, laughing, and I think its more funny in real life that the telly.  
"A Great Big Threatening Button Which Must Not Be Pressed Under Any Circumstances. Am I right? Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix? Hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?"  
He bends down and pulls open a small door in order to see the controls underneath the button. He notices the red liquid inside.  
"And what've we got here? Blood?"  
he dips his finger in it and tastes it and I stick out my tough at the 'yuck!'  
"Yeah, definitely. Blood. Human blood. A Positive. With just a dash of iron."  
he waggles his tongue around at the nasty taste and wipes his finger on his dressing gown  
"Ahh. But that means... blood control-" he starts positively delighted some times I don't understand this man  
"Blood control! Oh! I haven't seen blood control for years! You're controlling all the A Positives!"  
Me and my group see The Sycorax's grimace falter slightly.  
"Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. 'Cos... I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Never Ever Be Pressed... then I just wanna do this." and He whacks the button hard.  
"No!" Harriet and rose cry out.  
"You killed them!" Alex cried out  
"What do you think, big fella? Are they dead?" The doctor asked the Sycorax leader  
"We allow them to live." he replied to the doctor  
"Allow? You've no choice! I mean, that's all blood control is. Cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis - you can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis, you can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct's too strong." the doctor explained to us  
"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force." the Sycorax leader said confidently  
"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that - of course you could. But why? Look at these people." he gestures at us the humans and started speaking passionately about us.  
"These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun. There is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than- no, hold on…" he stops to pause  
"Sorry, that's 'The Lion King'. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!" he demanded them.  
"Or what?" the leader challenged him"  
"Or…" He grabs a sword from one of the Sycorax guarding Rose and the others and runs down the steps into the empty floor space in front of the TARDIS and raises it into the air.  
"I challenge you"  
The Sycorax Leader and the other Sycorax burst out laughing again.  
"Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"  
The Sycorax leader started to come down the steps and unsheathing his sword and states.  
"You stand as this world's champion."  
"Thank-you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up." he said while shrugging off his dressing gown and then he tosses it to Rose, who catches it.  
"So - you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"  
The Sycorax Leader hisses. They both kneel by their swords.  
"For the planet?" the leader asks  
"For the planet." doctor agrees  
They stand up and face each other, holding their swords at the ready. They then run at each other and begin to fighting. May I tell you that he was pretty good and I must ask him were he learnt it from. After a few seconds, the Doctor is thrown aside, and the Sycorax Leader laughs. The Doctor, however, straightens himself up and they begin to fight again. The Sycorax Leader swings his sword at the Doctor.  
Even tho I knew what happens I still couldn't help shout out "Look out!" together with rose.  
"Oh, yeah, that helped. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks." the doctor says sarcastically  
They begin to fight again, me, Rose and the others watching them, terrified. The Doctor leads the fight up the stairs.  
"Bit of fresh air?" he asks rhetorically  
He hits a button and a door opens, leading to a platform on the outside of the spaceship.  
They continue their fight. Me, Rose, Matt, Mickey, Harriet Jones, Alex, the others and a few of the Sycorax follow them. The swash-buckling continues. The Sycorax Leader manages to catch the Doctor slightly on his nose, and he groans. Rose begins to run forward, but the Doctor raises a hand to stop her as I grab her and pull backwards.  
"Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet."  
He wipes his nose, and again he and the Sycorax Leader run towards each other, clashing swords. They both grimace with the effort, and the Doctor is knocked backwards to the ground. I in fright cover my face with my hands. The Sycorax Leader taking advantage slashes at the Doctor's wrist, succeeding in chopping his hand off, up to the elbow. It falls off the side of the spaceship, sword and all. The Doctor watches it drop, and looks back at the Sycorax Leader, looking rather stunned and annoyed.  
"You cut my hand off." the doctor stated shocked and I managed to take my hands away from my face  
"YAH! Sycorax!" the Sycorax cries triumphantly  
"And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky." the doctor said getting to his feet  
" 'Cos quite by chance... I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle. Which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy... to do this."

He holds up his stump of an arm, and before the eyes of the everyone, it grows right back.  
"Witchcraft." the leader accuses him  
"Time Lord." the doctor told him  
Then Rose quickly takes out one of the Sycorax's swords out of its sheath. And tosses it towards him  
"Doctor!" me and rose shout  
The Doctor turns and she tosses it to him. He catches it by the handle and spins it around.  
"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?" he asks her knowing that I was always fine with it  
"No arguments from me!" she replied to him smiling.  
"Wanna know the best bit? This new hand…" he asked turning back to the Sycorax Leader  
"It's a fighting' hand!" he said in his best Texan accent  
The Doctor runs at the Sycorax Leader, and the fight commences once more. They clash swords for a few more moments, then the Doctor jabs him hard in stomach with the handle of the sword. The I wince together with everyone else, and the Sycorax Leader groans. The Doctor does the same twice more, causing the Sycorax Leader to fall to the ground. The Doctor points his sword at his throat.  
"I win." the doctor told him  
"Then kill me." the leader said while having difficulty speaking  
"I'll spare your life if you'll take this champion's command: leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?" the doctor demanded  
"Yes." the leader replied  
The most angry and serious as we have yet seen him, jabbed the sword closer  
"Swear on the blood of your species."  
"I swear." the leader swore in a laboured voice  
"There we are, then! Thanks for that! Cheers, big fella!" the doctor said lightly  
He jabs the sword into the ground.  
"Bravo!" Harriet Jones said clapping  
"That says it all. Bravo!" she told him, me and her rushing forward with his dressing gown.  
"Yeah! Not bad for a man in his jim-jams!" he said as Rose puts the dressing gown back on the Doctor.  
"Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man." and I just had to add my thoughts  
"hitchhikers guide to the galaxy only saw the first episode… aw well" I smiled and he grinned at me.  
"Hold on, what have I got in here?" the doctor said as he put his hands in his pockets of the gown and he takes a Satsuma out of his pocket. Me and Rose giggles.  
"A Satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers - he does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas?" he told us  
We begin to walk back to the door. The Doctor throws the Satsuma in the air and catches it again.  
"You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old Satsuma. Who wants a Satsuma?"  
"I love Satsuma's me, then it's the banana" I told him smiling but it faded when this happened…  
Behind us, I hear the Sycorax Leader gets to his feet. He picks up his sword, roaring, ready to charge. Without even turning around, the Doctor lobs the Satsuma at a switch on the side of the ship, causing the ground beneath the Sycorax Leader to open. He tumbles to Earth, screaming. The Doctor's smile has faded from his face.  
"No second chances. I'm that sort of a man." the doctor said gravely  
We entered the main part of the ship and The Doctor stands in front of the TARDIS with Rose, me and the others. The Doctor addresses the remaining Sycorax.  
"By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet... when you tell them of its riches - its people - its potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this: It - is - defended."  
The TARDIS, the Doctor, Rose, me, Matt, Harriet Jones, Mickey and Alex and the others are all teleported away.  
We all materialise. And I recognise I as the street round the corner from house. I smile.  
"Where are we?" rose asks Mickey  
"We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!" he says exited  
He laughs and jumps up and down in glee. The Doctor holds his hand out as the spaceships engines start up.  
"Wait a minute... wait a minute…" he tells them  
The ship takes flight, back to the skies. The Doctor grins.  
"Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!" Mickey shouts gleefully  
"Yeah! Don't come back!" Rose shouts while jumping onto Mickey's back  
"It is defended!" Mickey declared  
They laugh happily, and Rose jumps off his back and hugs him. She then runs up to a very surprised Alex, and throws her arms around him as well. Then goes and hugs me and Matt. The Doctor and Harriet Jones face each other. She raises her arms, grinning.  
"My Doctor." Harriet declares  
"Prime Minister." the doctor says happily and then they hug.  
"Absolutely the same man." Harriet says happily  
The Doctor smiles. Then they both turn to look up at they sky.  
"Are there many more out there?" she asks worriedly  
"Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals - this planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed... more and more." he tells her, then looks at her,  
"You'd better get used to it."  
"Rose!" Jackie shouts attracting mine and roses attention to her  
"Mum!" rose shouts  
"Oh! Talking of trouble...!" the doctor says with a sigh  
Rose runs up to her mum who has just come down the street and hugs her.  
"Oh, my God! You did it, Rose! Oh!"  
The Doctor smiles. Alex's communication device bleeps. Mickey and the others join me, Matt, Rose and Jackie.  
"You did it too! It was the tea! Fixed his head!" rose told her mum  
"That was all I needed - cup o' tea." the doctor declared  
"I said so!" me and aunt Jackie said together and I cracked a smile  
"Look at him!" rose said smiling happily at us  
"Is it him, though? Is it really the Doctor?"  
she then notices Harriet Jones  
"Oh, my God! It's the bleeding Prime Minister!"  
"Come here, you." the doctor told her  
He holds out his arms to Jackie, who throws her arms around him. Me, Rose Matt and Mickey and the others join in the group hug.  
"Aww...! Are you better?" Jackie asks concerned  
"I am, yeah!" he tells her  
We all chat happily until Jackie turns to me and rose  
"You left me!" she stated unhappily  
"I'm sorry!" rose said  
"sorry Jackie" I also tell her  
"I had all the food!" Jackie tells us  
I notice The Doctor turn and gives Harriet Jones a brief smile, which she feebly tries to return. I suddenly then remember. He then sees im not smiling and looking at Harriet, he looks away slightly worried. I then turn to him and said,  
"you remember how you said that I was scared to change the time line and didn't know what to change and what to keep how they were in the TV show?" I ask him trying not to cry but he can still hear my voice cracking he nodded gravely "what happens if you forget about a event you knew you could change and It cost the lives of thousands." I ask and turn away. He sighs and puts his arm around me, I knew it was too late. She had gave the order before I remembered.  
And I just waited it was only a second but - The Doctor, Rose, me, Matt, Jackie and Mickey and the others jump as a beam of green light shoots loudly up from the ground nearby. The same green light beams up from another four points, and just as the five points meet in the middle tears start to pore down my cheeks. The energy shoots up into space and hits the spaceship, destroying it.  
"What is that? What's happening?" rose gasps, asking the doctor  
Jackie puts her hand over her mouth. And I couldn't stop crying. The Doctor looks unsmilingly from the sky to Harriet Jones. He walks toward her slowly.  
"That was murder." the doctor states angrily  
"That was defence. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago." Harriet defended wirily  
"But they were leaving." Told her still angry  
"You said yourself, Doctor. They'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today - Mr Llewellyn and the Major. They were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case - we have to defend ourselves." Harriet defended herself.  
"Britain's Golden Age." The doctor said disdainfully  
"It comes with a price." she told him tiredly  
"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run - as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming: the human race." he told her harshly  
"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf." she told him seriously  
"Then I should've stopped you." he told her  
"What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?" Harriet asked him  
"Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones. 'Cos I'm a completely new man. And I have a girl I consider my little sister, completely guilty accusing herself that it was her fault that she didn't't remember in time and change the timeline just to save them. I could bring down your Government with a single word." the doctor said stepping towards her angrily, I was shocked at that - me? His little sister?  
"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met. But I don't think you're quite capable of that." she said with a sigh  
"No, you're right. Not a single word." he looks down at her silently for a few seconds, by now I had calmed down from the grateful words of my big brother  
"Just six."  
"I don't think so." she stated in disbelieve  
"Six words." he repeated again  
"Stop it!" Harriet told him  
"Six." he told her again  
They stare at each other for a few more seconds, a battle of wills. Then the Doctor walks around her and approaches Alex. He takes off his earpiece and speaks to him quietly, so Harriet Jones cannot hear.  
But I mime be hind her back when she is looking at him  
'Don't you think she looks tired?'  
He walks off again, leaving Alex looking rather confused, and Harriet Jones plain alarmed. He joins me, Rose, Matt, Jackie and Mickey and the others again, and the four of them walk off down the street. with the doctors arm around my shoulders and mine on his waist hugging me to him, him rubbing circles to calm me down on my shoulder. Harriet Jones rushes up to Alex.  
"What did he say?" She asks urgently  
"Oh, uh- nothing, really—" Alex says perplexed  
"What did he say?" she asks again  
"I- nothing! I don't know!" he said tiring to calm her down.  
"Doctor! Doctor, what did you- what was- what did he say? What did you say, Doctor? Doctor?" She yelled after the Doctor's retreating back but The Doctor completely ignores her, as do the others. She calms down slightly.  
"I'm sorry." I barely hear it but its there and I hug him again now calm from that episode. I smiled up at him and he gave one back. He then went to the tardis to get changed and I told him to try a suite and trench coat and he lighted up at my idea. When got back we started on Christmas dinner. The table got the table into the living room with the help of Mickey and me and rose set the table

Me, Mickey, Matt, Rose and Jackie and the are preparing the Christmas Dinner. I start to sing Mickey starts to carve the turkey.  
When I woke up today and the world seemed a restless place, it could have been that way for me...  
Then I wandered around...  
And I thought of your face...  
That Christmas looking back at me...  
I wish today was just like every other day.  
Cos today has been the best day...  
Everything I ever dreamed. Then I started to walk...  
Pretty soon I will run...  
Then I'll be running back to you.  
'Cos I followed my star, and that's what you are...  
I've had a merry time with you.  
I wish today was just like every other day.  
'Cos today has been the best day, everything I ever dreamed...

I stop singing when The Doctor enters Jackie's flat, shutting the door behind him. Me and Rose looks up. The Doctor stands before us, and we smile. He smiles back.  
Rose screams as the Christmas cracker she pulled with the Doctor bangs. The Doctor wins but he gives it to Rose anyway.  
"Oh, that's yours…" the doctor tells her  
Rose takes a pink paper party hat out of the cracker.  
"It's pink! Sophie, it should be yours!" rose tells me as I have a purple one on. I shake my head and point at mine. "purple my favourite colour." rose smiles at that  
"Pink! Lovely!" the doctor tells her.  
She puts the hat on, and the Doctor watches her, smiling. Then Rose points to the television.  
"Look, it's Harriet Jones!" rose exclaims  
We all turn to look at the television, the Doctor taking a pair of glasses from his pocket.

on television -

"Prime Minister, is it true you are no longer fit to be in position?" a reporter asks  
"No. Now, can we talk about other things?" Harriet pleads with them.  
The Doctor stands up and putting a pair of thick rimmed, geeky glasses on, looking sternly at the television.

On television -

"Is it true you're unfit for office?" the reporter asks  
"Look, there is nothing wrong with my health! I don't know where these stories are coming from! And a vote of no confidence... is completely unjustified." Harriet tells them  
The phone rings and Jackie goes into the kitchen to answer it.

On television -

"Are you going to resign?" a reporter asks  
"On today of all days, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine. I look fine, I feel fine." she said clearly confused and frustrated.  
"It's Beth. She says go and look outside." she tells us  
The Doctor takes his glasses off and turns back to the others.  
"Why?" rose asks  
"I dunno, just go outside and look. Come on, shift!" Jackie tells us  
They all get up.  
"if its snowing it better be real snow or im going to throw up, it doesn't snow in England and when it dose the whole country is on stand-by!" I complained while doing down the stairs  
"quite complaining Sophie!" aunt Jackie tells me  
"yes Jackie, what ever you say Jackie." I mumble, but the doctor heard and gave me a grin and I smiled.

There are lots of others outside too, as it appears to be snowing. They laugh in delight. It looks as though there are meteors in the sky. Me, The Doctor and Rose stand beside each other, Jackie, Matt and Mickey a short way behind us.  
"Oh, that's beautiful. What are they, meteors?" rose asks in awe.  
"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, it's ash." the doctor tells us and I grimaced  
"Okay, not so beautiful."  
"nope, sickening" I agree  
"This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now - everyone saw it. Everything's new."  
"And what about you? What are you gonna do next?" I ask him  
"Well... back to the TARDIS... same old life."  
"On- on your own?" rose asks tentatively  
"Why, don't you wanna come?" the doctor asks looking at her  
"Well, yeah." she told him  
"Do you, though?" he now asks rose  
"Yeah!" rose tells him seriously  
"I just thought... 'cos I changed…" the doctor told her  
"Yeah, I... I thought, 'cos you changed... you might not want me anymore." rose told him  
"Oh, I'd love you to come! And you Sophie." he states happily and sincerely  
"I cant, im sorry, but well probably see each others again. Or just phone me and we can go out some were, or you can come collect me in Cardiff and force me to come." I smile  
"defiantly" the doctor grins at me likening the idea  
"Okay!" rose declares  
We laugh, beaming at each other.  
"You're never gonna stay, are you?" Mickey asks rose while staring at the ground  
Me, The Doctor Matt and Rose both look at him. Mickey raises his eyes.  
"There's just so much out there. So much to see... I've got to." rose tells him  
Mickey smiles, understanding but still not happy. I give him a hug and he smiles at me  
"Yeah." he agrees  
"you come find me in Cardiff if anything, just phone before hand." I told Mickey and he nodded.  
"Well, I reckon you're mad. The lot of you. It's like you go looking for trouble." Jackie tells us  
"Trouble's just the bits in-between" the doctor tells her while rushing up to her  
He puts an arm around Jackie and looks up at the sky  
"It's all waiting out there, Jackie. It's brand new to me."  
Rose smiles.  
"All those planets... creatures and horizons... I haven't seem them yet! Not with these eyes…"  
he stands beside me and Rose Matt stood next to me  
"And it is gonna be... Fantastic."  
Me and Rose smile at the use of his old catchphrase and he grins back. He holds his hand out to me and her and I hold mine out to Matt, I take his as Matt takes mine.  
"That hand of yours still gives me the creeps." she pointing at it, smiling  
The Doctor grins and wiggles his fingers persistently. She takes his hand and they look up at they sky for a few moments. Rose steps closer to him and brushes the snow off his arm.  
"So, where're we gonna go first?" rose asks and I lean in to know  
"Um... that way." the doctor points deliberately at a point in the night sky but changes his mind.  
"No, hold on... that way." He points a smidgen to the right of his first point. Rose points in the same direction. And I look in that direction.  
"That way?" rose asks  
"Hmm?" the doctor asked while looking at her and she nods.  
"Yeah. That way." she says softly  
We smile at each other for a few seconds and then gaze up at the night-sky, hand in hand.

The night was great after we went back inside. They all loved there presents. Then when we got back to Cardiff after saying goodbye to rose and the doctor and sorry we couldn't stay to see them off, we went to the pub all of us go to as a team, a and we found them together.  
"jack!" I shouted  
"Sophie just in time" he pull me down between him and Owen. I turned to kiss Owen on the cheek and he cheekily turned his head so that I kiss him on the lips. That made me blush. We found out that the had not yet opened the present and were gonna do it tomorrow. I was happy at that.  
The next day when we had all opened the presents we were all happy Christmas songs blaring and Owen making me dance with him and jack laughing at us.  
"shut up jack, I know this reminds you a bit of when you met the doctor but no need to laugh" at that he laughed harder. All in all this Christmas was the best I had ever had  
Owen even got me under several misole-toes probably on purpose but I wasn't complaining - he was a great kisser.  
At new year at 12 he also kissed me, and then asked me to be his girlfriend and of course I said yes ive known him for 3 months so why not, I think I was starting to fall for him.  
So the start of the year was GREAT.  
Wonder what's in store next?

* * *

i was thinking of doing school reunion next but if iv'e missed a episode before that in the same time as her before Canary Warf cause after that i may be starting Torchwood dunno but please R&R if there are any more episodes with rose in that time that i should know about. also give me some ideas i need some, or i might be getting slower at updating, cause its more fun to have chapters in between episodes.

sashaxh

XXX


	6. Chapter 6 Sarah Jane Smith

i Do not own Torchwood or doctor who or anything knowable XD Except for Sophie and Mathew!

**Shannon the chameleon : well that's good to know and for that you get... another chapter! i started a FB page for Sophie. so if you try to find Sophie Nelson on Facebook you may find her XD **

another chapter enjoy XD

* * *

Chapter 6 Meeting Sarah Jane.

It was one of them days that Torchwood one couldn't be bothered with something small so they would ask one of the other teams to take over the mission. I was sitting in my lab, in my lab coat, mixing chemicals, trying to make a stronger sedative for the weevils, Owen had tried, but hasn't succeeded so far. I was getting much more further than him. I wanted to get this over and done with so that I could find a substance to keep the doctors hand safe and fresh, jack even let me look after it as he knew I wouldn't do anything with it, and he trusts me. Just then someone knocks on my door, making me jump and almost dropping the chemicals and at the same time making me shout. The door opened to show a sheepish looking jack.  
"Jack! You know better than that! Everyone including you know that when im mixing chemicals, you just open the door and walk in. then you try and get into my line of sight so that I can safely put down the chemicals, or take notice of you!." I scolded him. I put the chemicals into the stand and turned towards him  
"how can I help you jack" I asked him  
"Torchwood London's been on the phone. They say they have more important things to do, and passed off one of there 'small' missions to us. I was thinking as its in you area do you want to do it?" he asked me.  
"Again?" he nodded I sighed "what do you mean 'my area'" I used quotation marks around 'my area'.  
"There's something suspicious happening at 'Hadrian's Lab's', there is a strange signal coming from there. And there is defiantly something extraterrestrial. A year ago there was a strong rift spike down near London, now there is only a spike down there every 20 years and normally is big and its normally dangerous. Its so strong its detected from London to our detectors, we let the TW1 take care of it. Mainly technologies, only once was it a organic being and even then it was a alien and it was dangerous, torchwood London couldn't contain it, so they killed it that was 80 years ago. So we detected a spike a year ago with something mixed into the signal and Tw London went to investigate, didn't find anything, checked the CCTV only to find someone in black taking something from the ground and disappearing, haven't found the person again. We checked the Labs and found that the signal coming from the building is similar if not the same from the one from the spike a year ago." jack debriefed me. I nodded  
"so you think that some one from Hadrian's Lab's took the alien technology and is gonna try do something with it?" I asked trying to make sure I knew everything.  
"yer, so I want you, to go undercover to the Labs as an inspector." I nodded again  
"do you think the strange happenings and hallucinations around that area, is to do with said mystery device?" I asked worried  
"could be, but we just need to find the device and confiscate it, things like that should not be in peoples hand if they don't know what it is, even if it turns out to be a anamian memory projector." I looked at him confused. He shook his head "tell you later right now go get changed and use on of your wigs, don't want them recognising you if they ever come across you again." I nod and get up. I put my lab cote into my locker in the corner and took out my coat, bag and hat.  
I said my goodbye's to everyone and after jack told me to meet him at the water tower when ready I left for my flat.

Some people collect stamps, some coins and some even stones. Me I collect wigs, hats, coats and gloves. Some people may call me exocentric, crazy or mad but I like collecting them, and as I lost all of them I had to start again. In my spare room that has a door between my room and the other room, there in that room I have quite a 4 wardrobes shelves that extend across a whole wall (and this is a big room) were I keep my wigs on manikin heads and 2 chest of draws between the 2 wardrobes on each side. I have a ladder on my shelves like the one you find in a fancy library, this is so I can get to the wigs at the top. Now while I was driving I was thinking, of a name and came up with the name Amelia Hartman. Perfect now the hair, yellow, red or even blue. Multicoloured? Or singular? Streaked or blocked? I needed to look through my wig to choose as ive got so many. I got home a rushed up the stairs to the spare room. I stared at the many wigs I had for a few minuets and then saw it. Right in the middle and reddish blackish wig. Maroon red at the top and then turning black near the tips. Perfect for 'Amelia', I put the wig in place and now for the clothes. Ah ha! White sleeveless blouse with a navy blue cardigan over the top, black skirt with 4 buttons at the front. Tight s with a black line circling around the leg, then to go with the wig and my eyes I did my eye shadow green, then blue going into purple. I picked out swade lace up shoes, my black military cap, my grey/blue short coat, my watch with a little com in it, my sunglasses with a micro camera, a pocket watch, flower necklace, a pearl ring a blue umbrella and a torchwood bag with out the logo. When I was ready I rechecked everything and drove to the bay, once there I walked up to the tower were I saw jack standing, he didn't recognise me. I went up to him.  
"Amelia Hartman, Lab inspector, how can I help you?" I asked him with a neutral expression yet I was laughing on the inside. Jack looked at me for a second, opened his mouth, closed it, looked at me again and then laughed.  
"well I never! Sophie? I didn't even recognise you! So you are as good at Matt says you are, eh? Wow!" jack exclaimed with a grin then he turned to me fully and produced a wallet from his pocket.  
"now your gonna need this" and he showed me it. It looked like a wallet with a I.D that then turned in writing that said im single, you free?' my eyes widened  
"psychic paper? Are you for real?" "yup and this is yours, as you know how to use it from the show. Now try it just in case." I nodded and thought of something and then showed him the wallet.  
"no im not single, ive got a boyfriend and you're my big brother. Stop with the incest!' wow Sophie and thanks for the brother part, always wanted a little sister." jack grinned at me. I nodded and listened as he told me the other details. Once done I went back to my car and drove down to London. It took me 3 and a half hours to get there but once there I went inside and up to the desk.

"Miss Amelia Hartman, Government Lab inspector. I rang ahead." the girl at the desk nodded  
"ah yes, Mr Miles will be here in just a moment, take a seat with Miss Smith over there please." she pointed at the couch near the windows. I smiled when I saw who was sitting on the couch. Sarah Jane Smith! The best companion before rose and after excluding Romana 2. I walked over and introduced myself.  
"Amelia Hartman. Lab inspector" I said handing her my hand to shake.  
"Sarah Jane Smith her to take a interview for the newspaper on the views of the strange hallusoganations happening aroung this area." Sarah replied shaking my hand. I nodded.  
We sat there talking small talk untill the chef scientist came over.  
"ah hello, Miss Hartman, Miss Smith. My name is Jeffrey Simmer, in chef scientist here at Hadrian's Labs, and the one who will be giving you a tour and taking your interview." he told us as we stood to shake his hand  
"I hope you don't mind Miss smith but I will want to sit in the interview please." I turned a little towards her  
"oh of course, I don't mind." she nodded.  
With that Mr simmer took on a Tour of the building. I had my notebook and pen out and my modified (thanks to Tosh) ipad with the scanner on it out as well. To others it would just look like I was doing my job, but to those in the know would know I was scanning were the signal was the highest. Because after Sarah Jane gives the interview I was going to take her to that place for a more further inspection of the place. Now as we were walking the signal was faint on the first and second floor, slightly stronger on the 3 floor so I knew it wasn't on this floor, and it didn't pick up till we were halfway down that corridor, and then go down again. It picked back up when he was showing us the 4th floor. Floor 4 was only accessible with a password, pressing the numbers in the lift in the right order. I looked carefully as he typed in '56734' then quickly jotted the numbers down in a non-suspicious way on my note pad. I quickly sent my scans to Tosh and switched on the mic.  
"what is exactly different about these labs then the ones on floor 3?" I suddenly asked Mr simmer  
"er, well they are more high security, these Labs are for the more high grade scientists, the ones who are doing secret work and ones who are close to a new break through." he explained to me. I nodded and took some notes. We went passed a Lab with the name 'Mr binter' and the scan went off the scale. My eyes winded a little bit. But hen I quickly put on a neutral expression. Thank god no one saw that. I again quickly sent it off to Tosh with the details and we continued on our way.  
Once the tour was over it was now Miss Smiths turn. We went to a little office on floor 2 and she began. She questioned him on his views of the hallucinations in the area, why he thinks they are stronger around the Labs but weaker the further away it gose. I took notes as she interviewed him.

Once she was done we said our good byes to Mr simmer and walked down the road. Towards are cars. I then turned to her  
"miss smith? Would you accompany me to the little café around the corner? it's a 5 minuet walk so you can leave your car here. I have a proposal I want to talk to you about." Sarah Jane looked at me for a moment and then answered.  
"certainly, I would be delighted. But I must insist you call me Sarah Jane or Sarah" I nodded and we walked to the café.  
Once there we sat down but didn't order anything. I looked at her serious but soft, kind expression and then started.  
"Sarah, I am correct that you are familiar with the extra-terrestrial? And that you agree that a police box is a strange disguise?" she had started to look suspicious and surprised but I never let her start "ive met him, and yes he is wonderful, and you will meet him soon again, ive only seen him twice and that's because I work with one of his old companions and he needed to make sure everything turned out right, he couldn't do it cause his younger self was there and you cant cross your own timeline except for cheep tricks, as he said. Be for I say who we work for this companion I work with, is first in command of his team and we are in Cardiff but we DO Not, I repeat do not, stand for what the organisation stands for her in London, he has made his team in memory of 'him', he has made Torchwood 3 Cardiff in honour of the doctor." I told her and she looks at me in shock.  
"you work for torchwood? How?-" I cut her off before she could start.  
"Captain Jack Harkness is a former companion of the doctor, he was made accidentally immortal, cant die, you shoot him he comes back to life, he cant stay dead, a fixed point in time and the doctor ran from him, instincts of a time lord, jack was a former time agent, had a vortex manipulator, jumped to 1869 It burnt out, he found out he cant die, torchwood found him, tried to kill him, once they found out he cant die threatened him to ether join or be experimented on for as long as he will know. And reluctantly he chose to join them. Years went by he become second in command, countdown on new years eve 1999, his leader killed the whole team jack walks in to see them all dead finds out the leader killed them, as he saw were torchwood was heading and is giving jack torchwood 3 with the promise for him to change it and not continue the path its going and when the clock struck 12, he killed himself leaving a distraught jack in command of torchwood 3. He rebuilt it in honour of the doctor, and not what torchwood London dose - what's alien is ours" I told her in disgust. She sat there shocked. And nodded.  
"so.. Let me guess there's something at the labs? And your not really Amelia Hartman?" she asked me once she recovered.  
"yup and yup." I passed her my phone with a photo I took in front of the before my date with Owen.  
"and my real name Is Sophie nelson, torchwood 1, said they had 'too much to do', and pawned off the mission to us in Cardiff like always, so jack comes up to me, as im the torchwood scientist and asks me to go undercover as a lab inspector. Now I had a scanner on me while we had that tour, and once we got on to the 4th floor the scan went off the chart, now I saw the code he tried to get up there and I have what would be called a mechanical lock pic or a Very crud sonic screwdriver, as its not sonic, I think. Tosh our resident geniuses made it. So im the first to use it. Hope fully it works. So you wanna help me investigate and get that alien technology, or what?" I asked her and she smiled and then nodded.

We walked back to the Labs but this time to the back door, I took out the lock pick, and stuck it over the lock, pressed the button and - it opened. I smiled at Sarah and we entered. We got into the lift and I typed in the code I had written down. Once the lift got up I checked if the cost is clear and for the sake of Sarah Jane didn't take my gun out. We carefully and quietly walked down to were the signal was the strongest - Mr Binter's Lab. I looked through the window to see the light off and no one there. I looked at Sarah and nodded, unlocked the door with the lock pick and we entered. I lock the door again, took out my com put it in my ear and took out the scanner. I gave the Sarah my mini scanner from my pocket and silently asked her with m hands to look around. She nodded. I pressed the button on my com.  
"Jack? Tosh?" I whispered.  
"Sophie?" they asked "what's wrong?"  
"nothing, just met you know who's old friend, and she is a great person, any ways ive found the room were the signals coming from and im looking for the thing. Im whispering so no one can hear me and come looking. I might be back soon, but for now stay on line." I told them in a whisper.  
Suddenly I Sarah whispers shouts to me.  
"over here, Sophie." I rush over and she is pointing at a little disk shape musical box that when opened produces a hologram. Sarah pick it up carefully and opens the lid. Suddenly a A4 sized 3D hologram appears from the inside of the device. It shows the 4th doctor and talking with his large smile and long scarf then the doctor walks to wards a blue box only for me to recognise it as the tardis and walk inside to see the old console room. Sarah suddenly closes it with a gasp.  
"that was when the doctor took me to the fair at accasia 7, it was the one of the few adventures were nothing happened." she smiled sadly. I then took the device and took a photo of it with my ipod and sent it off then I opened it only for it to now show Sarah the trip I had with the 9th doctor and younger jack we were in the café laughing with rose. I took another photo and sent it. I pressed the com and then talked to Sarah.  
"Sarah ' she looked at me and I pointed at the com she nodded in understanding' that is a future doctor, you wont be meeting im afraid, but a different one, any ways that's younger jack, the doctor and some of my friends that hopefully you also some day will meet." she nodded  
"Sophie, that's defiantly a Anamian memory projector, seeing that it showed you the time we were all in the café, laughing at my story." I smiled at that " I want you and your friend out of there now, before they find you." I nodded to myself  
"ok, well get out no see you soon ' I turned to Sarah' let get out of here now." she nodded and we carefully slipped out the room again relocking the door. We managed to get out the back door again and carefully get back to our cars.  
"well ' I started as I stood near my car' I guess this is it, but here." I gave her a slip of paper and when she took it she then she silently asked for my note book and pen and wrote her own number down. I gave her a smile, put it away and then gave her a hug.  
"was nice working with you Sarah Jane Smith, hope to see you soon." she smiled at me  
"you as well Sophie Nelson, and if you ever need some one to talk to call me, or come over, just phone incise." I smile back and get in to the car. I drive off with a wave in her direction back to Cardiff.

Once I arrive I Cardiff I go straight to the hub. Im greeted by Jack and Owen, Tosh and Suzie. All wanting to know what it was that came thought he rift. I took out the memory projector and opened it. It showed a hologram of Sarah Jane holding the device and her own memory showing.  
"that's Sarah Jane Smith, a old companion to the doctor, the man in her hologram is the doctor, the 4th doctor to be precise." I explained to them. But they didn't understand what I meant. I turned to jack.  
"I think its time to show you all Exactly what happened at Christmas." jack just shrugged and left to go change, into my spare clothes I had in my locker. I changed into a dark pink top with long sleeves, with a light pink t-shirt on top. A beige hat, scarf and bag. A pink skirt with a brown belt. pink flats and bracelet and watch, I also put on my fake glasses.  
I took the DVD and left my lab for the Gaming room, were I sat down to cuddle up with Owen, who gave me a kiss on the lips after putting the DVD in. I was glad they now understood what I meant, and from who the hand was from, I was also glad I collected the hand, It will give me something to do and help jack.  
Now hopefully I will see Sarah and/or the doctor and Rose soon…

* * *

now the Next chapter will defiantly be school reunion XD R&R

sashaxh

XXX


	7. Chapter 7 school reunion

i Do not own Torchwood or doctor who or anything knowable XD Except for Sophie and Mathew!

SORRY! I DID WARN YOU ALL! :( aw well i make it up to you at the bottom XD

Shannon the chameleon: we then hope you like this chapter XD

* * *

"School Reunion"

"you put me as a what?" I exclaimed at jack when he told me what I am going under cover as  
"a student teacher, your too young to go as a regular teacher, so I put you as a student teacher with the new physics teacher that's going to start tomorrow." jack explained to me  
"and the name of the so called physics teacher." I asked him. jack suddenly got a massive grin on his face  
"John Smith, and guess what there's a new dinner lady starting at the same time as him… Rose Tyler." I laughed.  
"you've got to be kidding me, he put rose as a dinner lady? poor thing, right fine ill go if its to be the doctors student teacher, then ill go. have you thought of a name or can I go as Amelia again?" I asked him  
"er I kind of done one for you. you can choose how you look but your alias is Ashley Freeman." I sigh at that.  
"well at least its a good name, now ill go get ready." I leave to go get ready kissing Owen on the way out.

I was dressed in skin colour tights, coffee coloured cotton belted shirtdress, pink flats, red heart earrings, greenish brownish eye shadow, golden bangles on my left wrist, a sweat band watch on my right, a sonic screwdriver necklace under the collar of my dress so the doctor doesn't see, my fake pink glasses, a Vivian Westwood ring, a pocket watch on a chain around my neck, a gray messenger bag and a red beret on top of a reddish orange wig that reminded me of pepper Potts in iron man - my favourite film byre the way - still waiting for Owen to get it. I also had my black coat on the back of my chair I was sitting on a chair near the window at the front.  
The school bell rings and the stairways are suddenly crowded with children hurrying to get to their next lesson and I was waiting for 'Mr Smith' to come in and start the class. Ive managed to keep my identity secret for 2 days so far and im gonna tell him today. Its quite funny he doesn't recognise me in my wig, but aw well. Almost all of the class is in now the last boy comes in and sits at the bench. Then a the door opens and a familiar pair of scruffy white Converses step inside. The Doctor plonks his bag down on the teacher's desk, smiles at me which I return and faces the class.  
"Good morning, class. Are we sitting comfortably?" He grins.

The Doctor scrawls the word 'physics' in capital letters on the whiteboard and underlines it.  
"So. Physics." He replaces the cap of the board pen and chucks it back down on the desk.  
"Physics. Eh? Physics. Phyyyyyyyysics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics." The class look bemused. I rased an eyebrow at him as he sniffed purposefully.  
"I hope one of you is getting all this down. Um, okay - let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?" he asked the class  
A boy - Milo I think - puts his hand up.  
"Yes - uh, what's your name?"  
"Milo." yup I was right  
"Milo! Off you go."  
"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge."  
"Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again. Question two - I coil up a thin piece of micro wire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this; how do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?" he asked again hoping someone else will answer the question but only Milo's hand shoots up again.  
"Someone else." the doctor tried he looked at me and I shrugged - what im just a student teacher here to take notes.  
Absolutely no response from the rest of the class.  
"Nope... ? Okay, Milo - go for it."  
"Measure the current and PDs in an ampmeter and a voltmeter." The other pupils look impressed.  
"Two to Milo! Right then, Milo, tell me this; true or false - the greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings." he fires off trying to tests Milo's knowledge  
"False."  
"What is a non-coding DNA?"  
"DNA that doesn't code for a protein."  
"Sixty-five-thousand-nine-hundred-and-eighty-three times five?"  
"Three-hundred-and-twenty-nine-thousand-nine-hundred-and-fifteen."  
Some of the other pupils look very impressed - others just disturbed.  
"How do you travel faster than light?" the doctor asks a hard question on purpose wanting to test Milo.  
"By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of 36.7 recurring."  
Mine and The Doctor's mouth drops open slightly. And I knew it was coming.

INT. CANTEEN

It is lunchtime, and the dinner ladies are spooning food onto people's plates. Me and The Doctor moves along the line with our tray. Rose, who is undercover as a dinner lady, like jack said, spoons mashed potato onto his plate and gives him a filthy look simultaneously. He just smirks at her and heads towards the tables.  
I sit on the other side of the table giving the illusion I couldn't hear them when I could. I smiled at the doctor as I passed him. He returned the smile.

At his table the Doctor spears a chip on his fork, nibbles it, and stares at it distastefully. Rose comes over with a dishcloth to wipe his table down.  
"Two days." rose complained distastefully.  
"Sorry, could you just- there's a bit of gravy." He points to it with his fork. Rose wipes the table.  
"No, no - just there." Rose wipes up the gravy.  
"Two days, we've been here." she complains  
"Blame your boyfriend, he's the one who put us onto this. And he was right. Boy in class this morning - got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth." the doctor told her  
"I wish I had phoned Sophie now…' Rose sighs and I raise a brow at that - she wanted to phone me to help them, well there gonna be surprised then. 'You eating those chips?"  
"Yeah, they're a bit... Different." Rose helps herself to one.  
"I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this." She sits down.  
"It's very well behaved, this place." The doctor suddenly commented squinting around the canteen  
"Mm." Rose said with a mouth full of chips  
"I thought there'd be happy-slapping hoodies. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones." I giggled at him under my breath as he stares at Rose impressively.  
"Yeah? Yeah? Oh, yeah! Don't tell me I don't fit in." A dinner lady approaches their table. With this I get up to go. The doctor looks at me once and then towards the dinner lady.  
"You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting." I hear as leave the table  
"I was just talking to this teacher." rose said  
"Hello!" at this I smile and walk out of the canteen, walk into a closet when no one was around and take out my phone.  
-hello?- JACK  
-hi jack, im calling to say day 3 and still nothing.- SOPHIE  
-nothing but the overly clever children?- JACK  
-yup, nothing but overly clever children and the doctor claming that he's fitting in- SOPHIE  
-what he say?- JACK  
-he thinks that there should be, happy-slapping hoodies. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones.- I said trying to mimic the doctors voice making jack laugh.  
-classic, he dose know not all schools are like that right?- JACK  
-dunno? I know my school wasn't.- SOPHIE  
-so… he recognise you yet?- JACK  
-nope, not yet, and he's meant to be smart and observant- SOPHIE  
-you know what they say about the doctor,- JACK  
-he's a smart idiot- JACK&SOPHIE  
-right see ya jack.- SOPHIE  
-yer bye- JACK

I hung up the phone and stepped out of the closet, thankfully the bell had gone and I didn't have a lesson at this moment. that's when I heard a familiar voice coming from down the corridor, it was Mr finch and Sarah Jane Smith talking. So I sped up my walking.  
"Exactly. You're a woman of vision, Miss Smith." Mr finch praised Sarah  
"Oh, I can see everything, Mr Finch. Quite clearly." Sarah said with a connotation underlining her sentence.  
I caught up with them to walk together. I stepped near them.  
"oh hello Mr finch, who've we got here." I asked him pleasantly  
"This is miss Smith, Miss Smith is a journalist, who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times."  
"oh that's nice, Ashley Sophie Nelson Freeman, but you can call me Ashley." I introduced myself and her eyes lit up in recognition.  
"Miss Freeman is a student teacher for physics at our school and she is only here for 3 days tomorrow's her last day." he told Sarah. I nodded  
"shall we proceed to the staff room, it seems today is a day for meeting old friends." I told them offhandedly.

STAFF ROOM

We entered the staff room and I saw the doctor sitting on a table munching on a biscuits. I skipped up to him.  
"you got another one Mr Smith?" I asked him pointing at his biscuit and he gave me one of his biscuits.  
"Excuse me, colleagues - a moment of your time." me and The Doctor turn and I see his eyes widen and he stands, just staring.  
"May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist, who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times." Sarah Jane smiles around at them all. The Doctor's face is a picture - the corners of his mouth begin to turn upwards in a smile. I sit on the table behind him.  
"I thought it might be useful for her to get 'a view from the trenches', so to speak. Don't spare my blushes."  
He leaves. Sarah Jane catches the Doctor's eye and approaches him.  
"Hello!" she greets  
"Oh, I should think so!"  
"And, you are... ?"  
The doctor can't take his eyes off her. Almost making me giggle  
"Hm? Uh, Smith. John Smith."  
"John Smith? I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name." she smiles sadly  
"Well, it's a very common name!"  
"He was a very uncommon man." she replies reminiscing then She holds out her hand.  
"Nice to meet you!"  
"Nice to meet you! Yes! Very nice! More than nice - brilliant!" he says enthusiastically  
"Um... so, um, have you worked here long?" she asks him  
"No! Um, it's only my second day." and for that I was glad even tho I had to spend a day with out him it was worth it.  
"Oh, you're new, then? So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum?" and The Doctor can still not tear his eyes away from her, and he's smiling at her but she doesn't seem to notice.  
"So many children getting ill - doesn't that strike you as odd?"  
"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile." He points out grinning  
"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here." she told him  
"No. Good for you."

I jump up as she walks away to meet some of the other teachers.  
"can I speak to you Sarah Jane?" she nods we move away to the other side of the room.  
"you investigating tonight, cause I need someone to come with me and as your hear why don't we go together. And as I said today is a day of meeting old friends."  
"yer Ill meet you here tonight at the back door." she nods  
The bell rings.

The day comes to an end and night falls over the school.  
I meet Sarah Jane at the school and we check a classroom. the chairs up on the desks. She undoes the latch and peers inside. When we are sure the coast is clear, she hoists herself inside and then helps me in.  
We walk towards the headmasters office, once there Sarah Jane begins to pick the lock to Mr Finch's office. We hears a bang followed by a screech, and we spin around, eyes wide. We clutch each others hands. The sounds become even louder and closer and she gives a sharp intake of breath and backs away down the corridor pulling me with her.  
We keep going and Sarah Jane backs us into a room and she slams the door behind us. We turns slowly and there, looming in front of Us, is the TARDIS. Her eyes widen in shock and she backs out of the room again pulling me, not believing it...

Sarah Jane stares at the closed door, and then turns slowly around. The Doctor is standing there in the darkness, watching her.  
"Hello, Sarah Jane." He greets her quietly  
"It's you. Oh... Doctor…" She whispers then a smile starts to spread across her face as she edges towards him. Still holding my hand. At this I smile, its almost parental.  
"Oh, my God, it's you, it's... it's... you've regenerated." she pointed out to him  
"Half a dozen times since we last met." the doctor told her truthfully  
"You look... Incredible." she complimented him  
"So do you." the doctor replied truthfully  
"I got old." she stated as she edges around him, staring at him.  
"What're you doing here?" she asked curiously  
"Well... UFO sightings, school gets record results - I couldn't resist. What about you?"  
"Same." she told him and then she turned to me with annoyance in her voice and expression.  
"Sophie did you know?" she asked me in a voice like a mother scolding a child. That warmed my heart a little at the though. I opened my mouth to answer when she quickly added  
"don't you dare lie to me Sophie Nelson!" she told me seriously I sighed but again I was interrupted  
"Sophie? Sophie Nelson? What?" the doctor asks in disbelief I laughed at him  
"yes, and for someone so clever you couldn't even recognise me even with a wig." me and Sarah laugh  
"and yes I did know Sarah, im sorry for not telling you but I wanted it to be a surprise, so Surprise…" I trailed of and They laugh. But Sarah Jane's smile falters and she sounds close to tears when she speaks again.  
"I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must've died." I squeezed her hand in comfort.  
"I lived. Everyone else died."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Everyone died, Sarah." The doctor said in quiet pain  
Sarah Jane shakes her head.  
"I can't believe it's you." She whispered in her disbelief  
The moment is broken by the sound of Mickey wailing.  
"Okay! Now I can!" she cryed we grin and run from the gym to find the source of the scream - Sarah Jane still holding my hand, she never actually let go of it since coming into the building. We almost skid into Rose who runs from a converging corridor.  
"Did you hear that?" Rose asks and then she notices Sarah Jane And me  
"Who's they?" she asked in suspicion  
"Rose, Sarah Jane! Sarah Jane, Rose." the doctor introduced forgetting that I had a wig on and rose didn't recognise me - hell he didn't ether.  
Rose looks unpleasantly surprised. They shake hands.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Sarah said with a very fake smile I squeeze her hand tightly but she ignores it.  
"You can tell you're getting older - your assistants are getting younger." I squeezed It harder still and she still ignores it.  
"I'm not his assistant." Rose cryed outraged  
The Doctor scratches his ear uncomfortably.

"No? I get you, tiger." Sarah mocked then rose turned to me.  
"and you who are you" rose asked sharply and I looked at her in mock hurt  
"dear me Rose, I understand the doctor but you, you're a women and woman are meant to be more observant than men, shame on you." the doctor looked at me in mock hurt, I ignore him. I put my hand out for her to shake "Sophie Nelson under the alias of Ashley Freeman." she looked at me shocked "and no I don't die my hair ive got a Very very big collection of wigs, coats, hats and gloves." with that The Doctor speeds off and We follow him. They find Mickey in one of the class rooms, surrounded by a load of vacum-packed rats.

"Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I - I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell out of them." Mickey explains as the Doctor bends down and picks a few up to examine them.  
"Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats." rose exclaims  
"And you decided to scream." the doctor mocked  
"It took me by surprise!" Mickey protested  
"Like a little girl?" he asked  
"It was dark! I was covered in rats!" Mickey said indignantly  
"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt." the doctor continued  
"Hello, can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?" rose called annoyed  
"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?" Sarah Jane said bitingly making The Doctor and Mickey look shiftily between them.  
"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?" rose spat back  
"Anyway, moving on." the doctor said quickly wanting to stop the war going between old and new companions  
It looked like Sarah Jane obviously badly wants to make a cutting retort because She and Rose give each other the dirtiest of looks.  
"Everything started when Mr Finch arrived. We should go and check his office." the doctor concluded and he chucks the rat he is holding back to Mickey, who drops it. We follow the Doctor out and down the corridor.  
"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" rose asked her  
"Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor." Sarah introduced herself.  
"Oh! Well, he's never mentioned you." rose pointed out to her  
"Oh, I must've done! Sarah Jane! Mention her all the time." the doctor protested.  
"Hold on... sorry... Never." Rose commented pretending to think about it "And Sophie only know because of the episodes." she added  
"What, not even once? He didn't mention me once?" Sarah said annoyed

Rose walks off and Sarah Jane follows her, probably to probe her further. I follow behind them to make sure nothing happens. Then Sarah Jane turns to me.  
"so what did rose mean when she said episodes." I looked at her and sighed I looked at rose who was a little way off and told her.  
"me and my friend Matthew are both from a different universe, we came through the Cardiff rift when we went to visit Cardiff. You see the doctors life is a TV show called 'Doctor who'. the doctor talks about the rift in time and space running through Cardiff so I decided to go with my friend to see the sights and ended up slipping through the rift. Like and jack, like I said last time is looking after us, just don't tell the doctor about jack or it could screw up the time line." Sarah nodded in understandment.

We arrive at Mr Finch's office and The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver to unlock the door.  
"Maybe those rats were food." he commented quietly  
"Food for what?" I asked him as The Doctor opens the door and peers inside.  
There are some incredibly strange noises coming from there and The Doctor's eyes are fixed on the ceiling.  
"Rose... you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school... ? Well... they do." he called quietly to her.  
There are bat-like creatures hanging upside down from the ceiling. The five of us stare at them.

"No way!" Mickey exclaims and turns heel out of there with Me, Sarah Jane and Rose quickly follow him. The Doctor goes last, shutting the door behind him. At the sound of the door shutting, I hear one of the bats wake up and screech. I silently gulp.

EXT. DEFFRY VALE HIGH SCHOOL

Me, Mickey, Rose, Sarah Jane and the Doctor hurry out of the front doors of the school.  
"I am not going back in there. No way." Mickey pants out of breath from running  
"no ones asking you to" I tell him recovering quicker because of all the running I do with the team on missions.  
"Those were teachers!" rose exclaims in disbelief.  
"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on." the doctor explains and he begins to walk back inside.  
"Come on- you've got to be kidding!" Mickey complains  
"I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen." the doctor told him  
"I might be able to help you, there. I've got something to show you!" Sarah stated and this made me grin.  
I grab Sarah's hand as She grabs then the Doctor's arm and pull us excitedly in the direction of the car park.

EXT. DEFFRY VALE HIGH SCHOOL, CAR PARK

Sarah Jane opens the boot of her car. Inside is something covered with a green blanket. The Doctor pulls the blanket off to reveal K9.  
"K9!" me and the doctor exclave in happiness "Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith - allow me to introduce K9- well, K9 Mark III to be precise." the doctor introduced them to K9. And Mickey and Rose glance at each other with an 'it's a tin dog' sort of expression. This made me frown a little bit.  
"Why does he look so... Disco?" rose asked him  
"Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge! What's happened to him?" the doctor asked Sarah  
"Oh, one day, he just... Nothing!" she told him truthfully  
"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?" the doctor asked her at this Mickey shakes his head. Rose stares at him. They really don't get it.  
"Well, it's not like getting parts for a mini-metro! Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. She couldn't show him to anyone!" I told the doctor defending Sarah.  
"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you? Eh?" the doctor cooed at K9  
Mickey stares at him and Rose rolls her eyes. The Doctor strokes K9 making coo-ing noises. Sarah Jane throws Rose what could be described as a triumphant glance. I shake my head at the two of them.  
"Look, no offense but could you two just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog, we're busy!" rose calls to us as she walks to the back door of the car. The Doctor closes the boot, grinning. The bat-like creature flies past the moon, screeching.

INT. CHIP SHOP

Me, The Doctor, Sarah Jane, Rose and Mickey are in a chip shop. Me, The Doctor and Sarah Jane are sitting at a table by the window, chatting and laughing whilst the Doctor tries to fix K9, who has been placed on the table-top. Mickey and Rose are by the counter.

"I thought of you on Christmas Day. This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead - I thought, 'Oh, yeah. Bet he's up there'." Sarah told him  
"Right on top of it, yeah." the doctor told her  
"And Rose?" she asked cautiously  
"She was there too. And Sophie" the doctor answered and nodded in my direction.  
There is a pause whilst Sarah Jane looks at him and the Doctor fiddles with K9's wires.  
"Did I do something wrong? Because you never came back for me. You just... dumped me."  
"I told you. I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed." the doctor explained to her  
"I waited for you. I missed you." Sarah confessed  
"Oh, you didn't need me! You were getting on with your life." The doctor told her brushing this off  
"You were my life." she told him truthfully and The Doctor looks up at her.  
"You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, and with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?"  
"All those things you saw - do you want me to apologize for that?" the doctor questioned, furrowing his brow.  
"No, but we get a taste of that splendour... and then we have to go back."  
"But look at you, you're investigating. You found that school - you're doing what we always did." he said smiling  
"You could've come back."  
"I couldn't." he answered quietly  
"Why not?" she whispers but The Doctor does not answer. Sarah Jane shakes her head and the Doctor switches his sonic screwdriver back on and returns to repairing K9. I take her hand and squeeze it in comfort. But she's still not done.  
"It wasn't Croydon - where you dropped me off, it wasn't Croydon!" Sarah proclaimed  
"Where was it?"  
"Aberdeen." she told him irritably  
"Right." realisation dawning on him. He Paused.  
"That's next to Croydon, isn't it?" he asked confused  
Me and Sarah Jane smiles and she shakes her head. At that moment, K9 springs to life.  
"Oh, hey! Now we're in business!" the doctor cryed out and he leaps to his feet and stands in front of K9.  
"Master!" K9 calls out in recognition  
"He recognizes me!" he said ecstatic  
"Affirmative."  
"Rose, give us the oil." the doctor called to her and she passes him the jar of oil.  
The Doctor takes off the lid of the jar with the oil inside and is just about to dip his finger in it.  
"I wouldn't touch it, though, that dinner lady got all scalged." rose warned him quickly.  
"I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that." he dips his finger into the oil and K9 puts out a sensor for the Doctor to smear it onto, which he does.  
"Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go."  
"Oil. Ex- ex- ex- extract ana- an- analysing…" K9 started  
"Listen to it, man! That's a voice!" Mickey teased grinning delighted.  
"Careful! That's my dog!" Sarah Jane warned him and Mickey look sheepish.  
"Confirmation of analysis - substance is Krillitane Oil." K9 stated  
"They're Krillitanes." the doctor said shocked  
"Is that bad?" I asked him.  
"Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad."  
"And what are... Krillitanes?" Sarah asked  
"They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries - people you've invaded or have been invaded by, you've got bits- bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever - the Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry-pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks." the doctor explained to all of us.  
"What're they doing here?" rose wanted to know  
"It's the children. They're doing something to the children." the doctor told us as he was hit with the horrible realization

EXT. OUTSIDE THE CHIP SHOP

Me, Mickey and Sarah Jane hoist K9 into the boot of the car.  
"So, what's the deal with the tin dog?" Mickey asked us.  
"The Doctor likes travelling with an entourage. Sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes... they're tin dogs." Sarah explained and Mickey smiles and gives a small laugh.  
"What about you? Where do you fit in the picture?" Sarah was curious.  
"Me? I'm their Man in Havana. I'm the technical support, I'm…" Mickey rambled enthusiastically and it hit him.  
"Oh, my God. I'm the tin dog." He sits down in shock. Me and Sarah Jane grin and pat him on the shoulder form either side.

I see The Doctor leaves the chip shop followed by Rose. But I don't hear what they are saying but I know.  
They are having a heated conversation I keep watching them. Rose looks like she's about to cry when we suddenly hear.  
"Time Lord." and Me, The Doctor and Rose notice Mr Finch and the other Krillitane on the roof. It screeches and swoops down towards them. We all duck, but then it just flies away.  
"Was that a Krillitane?" I ask them  
"But it didn't even touch her, it just flew off! What did it do that for?" rose asked confused  
The Krillitane flies off into the night, screeching.  
We all get into the car and spent the night at Sarah Jane's home.

EXT. DEFFRY VALE HIGH SCHOOL

The next morning, the school bell rings and the children flock towards the building. Me, The Doctor, Mickey, Rose and Sarah Jane get out of Sarah's car and stride towards the school. Im wearing the same as yesterday to not rouse suspicion. The Doctor pauses for a moment to give instructions.  
"Sophie, Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this." Rose holds her hand out, but he hands his sonic screwdriver to Sarah Jane. Rose looks peeved.  
"Mickey - surveillance. I want you outside."  
"Just stand outside?" Mickey asked annoyed.  
"Here, take these - you can keep K9 company." Sarah commented chucking him her car keys.  
"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack." the doctor calls back to Mickey awe walk off towards the school.  
"But he's metal!"  
"I didn't mean for him."  
"What're you gonna do?" rose wanted to know  
"It's time I had a word with Mr Finch." The doctor told us seriously and we all walk off to the opinted places.

INT. COMPUTER LAB

Sarah Jane is crouched beneath one of the computer desks and trying to switch on the sonic screwdriver. She comes out, hits the keyboard and stares at the sonic screwdriver. Im sitting on the desk to her right and Rose is with her legs crossed on one of the chairs.  
"It's not working!" Sarah Jane complained  
"Give it to me." Rose takes the sonic screwdriver off Sarah Jane, rolling her eyes, and ducks underneath the desk.  
"Used to work first time in my day." Sarah Jane told her.  
"Well, things were a lot simpler back then." She turns the sonic screwdriver on and it whirrs and buzzes as she holds it to the back of the computer. I decide to stay quiet and just listen, so I move to the seat rose was sitting on moments ago.  
"Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?" Sarah asked her  
"I've got a feeling you're about to." rose answered laughingly as she straightens up  
"I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be, and I don't want you to feel I'm intruding-"  
"I don't feel threatened by you if that's what you mean."  
"Right. Good. Because, I'm not interested in picking up where we left off."  
"No? With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night?" I shake my head at this.  
"I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth…"  
"The thing is... when you two met... they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for ya." rose cut her off as she stands and walks away a few paces  
"I had no problem with space stuff. I saw things you wouldn't believe." she retorted walking up to her, indignant. I just stay quiet and seated.  
"Try me." rose challenged coldly  
"Mummies." - Sarah  
"I've met ghosts." -Rose  
"Robots. Lots of robots." - Sarah  
"Slitheen. In Downing Street." - Rose - fun episode.  
"Daleks!" - Sarah  
She snorts "Met the Emperor."  
"Anti-Matter monsters." - Sarah  
"Gas masked zombies." - Rose - ah good old Jack.  
"Real living dinosaurs!" - Sarah - it's staring to be harder to hold my laughter in.  
"Real living werewolf!" - Rose - thanks to that I have a job.  
"The Loch Ness Monster!" - Sarah - Wow…  
"... Seriously?" Rose asked her and with that I burst out laughing and Sarah Jane puts her hands over her mouth and shakes her head. Rose smiles and laughs slightly.  
"Listen to us. It's like me and my mate Shireen. The only time we fell out was over a man, and... we're arguing over the Doctor." rose points out, Sarah Jane relaxes against a desk, and Rose looks at her for a moment. I walk over and sit on the desk next to them.  
"With you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety-miles-per-hour, and you'd go, "what?" and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?" rose asks her  
"All the time!" We laugh At that. "Does he still stroke bits of the TARDIS?" Sarah Jane asks curiously  
"Yeah! Yeah! He does! I'm like,"  
" "do you two wanna be alone?"" me and rose chime together and we start to laugh madly, and then, the Doctor walks in.  
"How's it going?" he asks us and the sight of him makes us laugh even harder.  
"What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these." he told us completely oblivious.  
We take no notice of him and fall about laughing hysterically, Rose pointing the sonic screwdriver at him.  
"What? Stop it!" the poor sod was genuinely confused

The bell rings and the children clambour to get inside the IT Suite occupied by us. Me and Rose stand at the door and shoo them away.  
"No, no - this classroom's out of bounds. You've all gotta go to the South Hall. Off you go, South Hall!" rose told them, the children move away and Rose shuts the door.

The Doctor, sonic screwdriver clenched between his teeth, rips a handful of wires out of a computer and hangs them around his neck as runs the sonic screwdriver along the back of the computer. Sarah Jane watches him, looking slightly anxious.  
"I can't shift it." the doctor declared but still tried.  
"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!" Sarah exclaimed.  
Anything except a deadlock seal." I called from behind her before the doctor could say anything, this makes rose roll her eyes at me and I stick my tongue out at her. She shakes her head at me making me smile.  
"There's gotta be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?" the doctor said frustrated

"You wanted the program - there it is." Sarah suddenly told us. For every computer in our IT Suite is also displaying the code, including the large screen at the front of the room.  
"Some sort of code…" the doctor muttered staring at it  
"No... no, they can't be…" he said louder still staring at the code, eyes wide and mouth slightly open  
"The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm." he exclaimed in shock  
"The Skasis what?" Sarah asked him  
"The... God-maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control." I looked at him in shock  
"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" rose asked thinking also the same lines as me.  
"Yes." He started to paces around, working it out.  
"And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil! That oil from the kitchens, it works as a- as a... conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer."  
"But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them." rose told us  
"What's fifty-nine times thirty-five?" the doctor tested  
"Two thousand and sixty five." and The Doctor gives a 'that says it all' look to her.  
"Oh my God…" she mutters  
"But why use children? Can't they use adults?" I ask for Sarah.  
"No, it's gotta be children. The God-maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code... they're using their souls." at that my eyes widen.

Behind him, Mr Finch walks into the room.  
"Let the lesson begin." he declares and The Doctor turns to face him.  
"Think of it, Doctor - with the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it." He told him approaching slowly  
"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mr Finch. Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are." the doctor declared  
"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order. Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good." Mr finch tried again  
"What, by someone like you?" doctor asked sceptically  
"No... someone like you." at this The Doctor is silent - this is not the answer he was expecting.  
"The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God. At my side. Imagine what you could do - think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta... your own people, Doctor. Standing tall. The Time Lords... Reborn." The Doctor still says nothing, staring into Mr Finch's eyes and not looking away.  
"Doctor, don't listen to him." I shouted at him  
"And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young... fresh... never wither, never age... never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us." he told us turning to Me, Sarah and Rose. I shook my head thinking of Owen. No thank you I think I would stay human if could, but then I remember, Owens gonna become immortal! This makes me a little upset. But we never know what the universe has in store for us.  
The Doctor has a faraway look in his eyes... he's so terribly tempted.  
"I could save everyone…" he mumbles  
"Yes." Mr finch says thinking he's got him  
"I could stop the war…" he whispers  
A small smile graces Finch's lips.  
"No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss - they define us as much as happiness or love." Sarah calls to him desperately. And Mr Finch closes his eyes.  
"Whether it's a world, or a relationship... everything has its time. And everything ends." I continued for Sarah, holding her hand tightly, still thinking about Owen.  
The Doctor stares for a few more seconds, mine and Sarah Jane's words seem to strengthen his resolve. He grits his teeth, picks up a chair and hurls it through the screen displaying the code, which smashes.  
"Out!" he shouts and we run.

INT. STAIRWELL

We meet the boy - Kenny and Mickey at the bottom of a set of stairs.  
"What is going on?" asks confused following us and three Krillitanes half fly, half grope their way along the corridor towards us. We turn on our heels and run in the opposite direction. The Krillitanes separate at the end of the corridor, and only one pursues us. We run into the canteen/hall and try the doors on the other side, but they are locked. The Doctor reaches inside his coat for the sonic screwdriver, just as Mr Finch bursts through the doors followed by several of the Krillitanes.  
"Are they my teachers?" Kenny asks frightened  
"Yeah. Sorry." the doctor mumbles  
"Leave the Doctor alive. As for the others... you can feast." Mr finch calls to his brothers.  
The Krillitanes swoop down on to us and The Doctor tries to beat them off with a chair. The others scream and try to duck out of the way - when suddenly, one of the Krillitanes is hit with a beam of red light and falls to the floor, dead. K9 has come to the rescue! This Mr Finch roars with rage.  
"K9!" me and Sarah cry with relief  
"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress." K9 calls out to Sarah  
"Come on!" the doctor shouts and we run, as K9 shoots at the Krillitanes again and again.  
"K9, hold them back!" the doctor orders the dog.  
"Affirmative, master. Maximum defence mode!" K9 obeys  
When The Doctor reaches a door he ushers Me and the others through it.  
"Come on!" He slams it shut behind us and locks it with his sonic screwdriver.  
We run to through the corridor to the physics lab.

INT. PHYSICS LAB

"It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil! That's it! They've changed the physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?" the doctor cries out from a sudden brainwave  
"Barrels of it." rose told him  
We all jump as the Krillitanes start to pound on the locked door, their claws ripping holes in it.  
"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey-" the doctor turns to him  
"What now, hold the coats?" the doctor ignores him  
"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats, how do we fight bats?"  
Kenny strides over to a fire alarm, breaks the glass with his elbow and sets it off. The Doctor beams and flings open the door - the Krillitanes are in too much distress to hurt us. We quickly run past them.

INT. CORRIDOR

We all leg it down a corridor and K9 emerges from a doorway.  
"Master!" K9 calls out  
"Come on, boy! Good boy." the doctor coos and K9 trundles along behind us.

INT. KITCHENS

The Doctor, Sarah Jane, Me, Rose, K9 and Kenny reach the kitchens. The Doctor immediately holds his sonic screwdriver to one of the oil barrels.  
"They've been deadlock sealed!" told us as he tries another.  
"Finch must've done that - I can't open them."  
"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser. But my batteries are failing." K9 called out to us  
"Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me." doctor ordered.  
Me, Sarah Jane, Rose and Kenny run to the backdoor, leaving the Doctor crouched before K9.  
We run out and I notice Sarah has stopped I turn back. But she shakes her head  
"im going to wait for the doctor" she told me and I nod and run after rose.

The doctor and Sarah Jane runs up to us 5 minuets later as the school explodes. He and Sarah stand next to me. The children assembled outside all burst into cheer and applause - Rose and Mickey join in, hugging each other and grinning manically. I have a small smile on my face.  
Suddenly the children cheer even harder and start chanting 'Kenny! Kenny! Kenny!', patting him on the back. Only the Doctor and Sarah Jane stand separate from the merriment. Sarah Jane looks distraught.  
"I'm sorry." he apologised to her knowing how much the dog meant to her.  
"It's all right. He was just a... daft metal dog. Fine, really." Sarah said quickly And she bursts into tears. The Doctor puts his arm around her comfortingly. Rose turns back to look up at the school with Mickey.

EXT. PARK

It is a beautiful day, and we were walking in the local park. Me and Sarah Jane walk up to the TARDIS. The Doctor steps outside the doors and faces us.  
"Cuppa tea?" He steps aside to let Me and Sarah Jane walk through the doors. She takes in the interior, wide-eyed. I smile at this. The Doctor follows her through and shuts the door behind her. She turns to him.  
"You've redecorated!" she points out to him  
"Do you like it?" he asked her  
"Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but uh... yeah. It'll do!" she told him looking around  
"I love it." me and rose said at the same time she turned to me and smiled  
"Hey, you - what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?" Sarah asked rose.  
"No idea. It's gone now - the oil's faded."  
"But you're still clever. More than a match for him." she observed sincerely. This makes Rose smiles.  
"You and me both." she says in replies and Sarah Jane nods. Rose looks to the Doctor who is fiddling with the computer, as though prompting him to say something.  
"Doctor... ?" she asks  
"Um - we're about to head off, but... you could come with us." he asked her looking up.  
Rose looks at her, smiling expectantly. Sarah Jane looks from happy face to happy face. And shakes her head.  
"No... I can't do this anymore." she says softly and The Doctor's and Rose's smiles fade slightly.  
"Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead! Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own." she declares enthusiastically  
"Can I come?" Mickey suddenly asks out of the blue.  
Sarah Jane looks surprised. Rose however, knows exactly what he means and looks non too pleased.  
"No, not with you, I mean... with you." me corrects quickly and he gestures to the Doctor.  
"'Cause I'm not the tin dog. And I wanna see what's out there." Rose mouths 'no' at the Doctor. And this makes me frown  
"Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith - a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board!" Sarah prompts him  
"Okay then, I could do with a laugh." he agrees but Rose rolls her eyes. Mickey laughs in delight, but stops quickly upon noticing Rose's lack of response.  
"Rose, is that okay?" Mickey asks hesitantly  
"No, great. Why not?" rose says sarcastically  
There is a rather awkward silence.  
"Well, I'd better go." Sarah sates  
"me as well ive got a captain to report to." I tell them.  
Me and Sarah take Rose aside and The Doctor returns his attention to the computer.  
"What do I do?" rose asks quietly and we glance over at the Doctor.  
"Do I stay with him?"  
"Yes. Some things are worth getting your heart broken for." Sarah says truthfully and she embraces Rose.  
"Find me... if you need to, one day. Find me."  
Then I hug her tightly. "I think this is the last I will see of you for a long time. But if anything you have my number and im not changing it. Phone me if need be."  
Rose gives us a small smile when she separates from me. Me and Sarah cross over to the door as The Doctor holds open the doors for us as we step out of the TARDIS for the last time for Sarah and a long time for me. The Doctor follows us and we stand outside for Sarah's final goodbyes.  
"It's daft. But I haven't ever thanked you for that time, and like I said - I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Sarah thanked him  
"Something to tell the grandkids." the doctor pointed out  
"Oh, I think it'll be someone else's grandkids now." Sarah sighs  
"oh I don't know the universe has its own ways of working things out." I told her mysteriously "only ring me when the universe final decides to give you that gift." I told her seriously and she laughed  
"Right. Yes, sorry - I didn't get a chance to ask. You haven't... there hasn't been anyone... ? You know... ?" the doctor suddenly asks looking distinctly awkward.  
"Well... there was this one guy. I travelled with him for a while. But he was a tough act to follow." She laughs slightly and the Doctor smiles softly.  
"Goodbye, Doctor."  
"Oh, it's not goodbye-"  
"Say it, please. This time. Say it." she pleads cutting the doctor off  
"Goodbye. My Sarah Jane." he told her sincerely looking straight into her eyes  
He throws his arms around her and lifts her right off the ground in a final embrace. He turns to me.  
"still a no?" he asks me with a mock pout.  
"your cute and ive always wanted to travel in time and space but not yet, but maybe when the wolf makes a return trip." the doctor looks confused at that.  
"you'll understand one day. And it will be when the cockroach steals something from a noble." he again looks at me weirdly. I shake my head and hold my arms wide. He picks me up and twirls me around.  
"if ANYTHING happens phone me, find me, ill stay for a while, cause soon you'll need a friend." I told him when he puts me down. He nods and he gives us one last smile before heading back into the TARDIS and closing the door behind him, leaving Me and Sarah Jane standing alone outside. The engines start up and she walks slowly away, not looking back until it has almost gone, her eyes sparkling with tears. I stay looking at the spot. The leaves billow in the breeze created by the TARDIS, and K9 is revealed where he must've been sitting just out of sight behind it.  
"Oh, Sarah Jane…" I sing out to her and she turns to me  
"K9!" she cries overjoyed as K9 trundles over to her.  
"Mistress!"  
"But... you were blown up!" she commented crouching down as I walk over  
"Master rebuilt me. My systems are much improved with new undetectable hyperlink facilities."  
"Oh... ! He replaced you with a brand new model!" Sarah observed beaming  
"Affirmative."  
"Yep. He does that. Come on, you. Home. We've got work to do."  
"Affirmative."  
And Sarah Jane and K9 walk off into the sunset. With me following behind

I stay with Sarah Jane over night and the next day got back to Cardiff.  
"I've got a feeling I wont be seeing rose again." I told Owen as we lay cuddled up in his bed. And no our relationship isn't there yet as ive still got to give him my purity ring first. You see my ring is a my promise to myself. And when I give him my ring it will tell him, im trusting him with my hear, and as we haven't even said the ILU's yet, I cant give him my ring.  
He hugs me tighter as a few tears escape from my eyes.  
"but you'll still see her once more, yer." he asked I nodded  
"yer but not for a very long time. First the lonely angel loses his wolf, and then meets the young medical student and then the noble temp. only the will the lonely god get to see his golden wolf again." I told him and he looked at me and then shrugged.  
"are you always going to talk in riddles?" he asked me his right hand crawling lower, down my hip and stops on my thigh making my skin tingle.  
"no, this was more of a prophecy than a riddle." I sigh and ten turn my face to him. "but right now, I can tell you've got on my favourite body spray you own and im wanting you to snog me senseless." I told him truthfully he rased a eyebrow and smiled a little.  
"now that I can do" and kiss me senseless he did.

* * *

Dear reader here is a spoiler! If you don't care for then don't read but for others this is a apologies for being so long with this chapter… Sophie will become immortal but not the kind you think. Sophie has a surtain watch which is bronze and has circles all over it. Its not silver or gold - its bronze. Yes its what you think and no this is going to be a Owen/Oc and she is related to a surtain person that has a name that is a body of water. This will keep you thinking and send you replies In your reviews… the one with the closest answerer - were will get the real one XD. P.S already did a chapter where she find out who she is to the doctor XD and at the end she gives Owen something that was mentioned in this chapter XD

R&R sashaxh

XXX


	8. Chapter 8 Canary Warf,tears,Ianto Jones

i Do not own Torchwood or doctor who or anything knowable XD Except for Sophie and Mathew!

Matt smith running in the Olympics tomorrow (sat - 26th may 2012) and hes going to be in the 11th doctor costume... the doctor did say each dimension dose things diffidently, so the 10th doctor dose it in his and in London and the 11th dose it in ours but in Cardiff XD cant wait!

* * *

Chapter 8 - Canary Warf, tears and Ianto Jones.

It was a few months since the 'school reunion' and me and Owen were going strong, my research on the doctors hand has been successful, I found the right solution and I got Suzie to make a glass containment jar to hold it and the solution in. after I finished and Suzie had made the jar I gave it to Jack and he put it in hiss office for safe keeping. Now I was having a friendly competition with my boyfriend on who can make a sedative for the weevils first, so far I was ahead.

I had also found a sonic pen in the bigger on the inside pockets in my trench coat I had gotten from my room the first time I was on the Tardis - it was nice and it was sleek. I also found my bronze fob watch in my backpack. Yes it looks like the doctor fob watch, just bronze, but the thing is, I got my watch long before the episodes had came out… I also sometimes forget about it or not notice it. But that's not important at the moment, if I start dreaming a different life - then I should be worried but for now, im ok.

I was sitting in my lab on day when jack came barging in - again.  
"Ive just checked reports from torchwood London doing something secret and no one but the people necessary are in evolved all the smaller ranked people are clueless." jack rambled sounding worried.  
"and were getting reports of ghosts all over the world - torchwood London told us to ignore it and continue with what were doing." I looked at him shocked and brought up the CCTV of outside the water tower only to see ghostly figure walking around and people running in panic, screaming. I shake my head at this.  
"I don't like the look of this or the sound of what you've just told me, they've built canary Warf for something, I don't believe they would build a skyscraper for nothing because they don't need something so high." jack nodded " I think there doing something, something they don't want anyone but necessary to know about which includes us." jack nodded again  
"ive decided were going to keep an eye on TW1 from now on for anything suspicious" jack told me and then left.

That was 2 months ago, which means the doctor should be back now. Just then my phone beeped. Id gotten a text. I looked at it and smiled.

BadWolf: back in London for a bit to see mom, we can wait for a while if you wanna come down to see us.  
I was about to replies when the rift alarm went off. I sighed.  
LVBritishDocs: sorry Rosie, im busy at the mo, maybe another time?  
BadWolf: sure, ok

I almost cryed there and then, but stayed strong so that the team didn't suspect anything. The day was like any other one as we went to collect the artefact that had fell through the rift. It was 1 in the afternoon when the ghosts appeared and then as they appeared they became what I feared.  
"cybermen!" I screamed and then turned to jack "there cybermen jack!" and started to shoo everyone into the SUV. Jack started to gun it as I started to explain to them.  
"cybermen are No 2 on the enlist of deadliest enemies No1 being Daleks." I told jack and his eyes widened "Cybermen are cannibalised humans, or human brains. They have a emotion inhibitor so they don't feel emotions or they die. There number one goal, is to make everything like them. Unlike the Daleks who just kill because they think themselves pure and everything is beneath them." the team looked horrified at this. And we arrived at the hub. I continued my explanation as we entered the hub ad went to the conference room.  
"these cybermen are from a parallel dimension, thankfully not mine, and the doctor killed the leader and the ones in the main city, Mickey smith, stayed in that dimension after his parallel self died, they must have found a way through." I said worried.  
"I think torchwood found a breach in the worlds, but made by what I dot know." I lied " but the cybermen must have followed through after it as ghosts - a foot print doesn't look like a boot." I quoted the doctor.  
I stand up and continue quoting what the doctor told Yvonne "they find the breach build canary Warf to get to it and probe it, something comes through, and the ghosts follow. That thing leaves a hole in the fabric of reality, but do they leave it? Play it safe? No they thing ' Let make it BIGGER!'" jack looked a little scared as do the others and he turned to me.  
"what would happen if they don't leave it alone?" "let me show you" I walk up to the glass separating the computers from the rest of the hub and stand on the other side from the team so they could still see me as I explained. I took out my sonic pen and jack lifts up an eyebrow.  
"something comes through" I activate my sonic pen and the glass splinters the cracks extending outwards. At this jack looks worried. As dose the rest of the team. The cracks continue to spread.  
"makes a hole, right, and cracks the world around it. The surface of the dimension splinters, and the ghosts get through bleeding through the cracks - walking from there world to ours, the human race wishing, helping them along but, too many ghosts and…" I gently press my fingers to the glass and the whole thing shatters. I look at them, jack looks pale and the rest are horrified.  
"please tell me the doctor's there right now" jack pleaded and I nod.  
"I was just quoting what he told Yvonne." and jack gives a small laugh at that.  
We all separate, and me and matt tidy up the glass, suddenly Tosh shouts.  
"Sophie! Jack!" and we run to see what she had found.  
I pale and almost scream when I see what's on her computer screen, for she had up the Twlondon CCTV camera. In the room was a sphere, 4 Daleks, rose, the doctor and Mickey, With a body on the floor. Beside me jack makes a strangled sound the sight of the Daleks, but knows we cant see help them. 1. It takes 3 hours to get there, 2 its too early for them to see jack and 3 his vortex manipulator is still busted.  
"I now remember the whole of the episode. The Daleks were the first to come through in a void ship, there the ones that survived the time war, then the cybermen followed through." I told him, he nodded. As we watched we saw the trio run out the room and the thing the Daleks had levitate together with them. Tosh followed them with a CCTV camera outside and we watched with horror as thousands and thousands of Daleks shot out of it. And with this I gave a little scream. And Owen hug me from behind in comfort. We stood watching for another 20 minuets when I started to feel a tug and the Daleks and cybermen stared to get sucked into a window near the top floor. And anther 5 minuets and the tugging stopped and the tears started when I realised what that meant. No one knew why, no one asked and I left to get the DVDs of season 2 and gave then to jack an left to go to my lab.  
2 hours later and I feel 2 strong pare of hand hug me from behind.  
"she's not dead you know" jack whispered  
"I know, but she's as good as, cause I now will never see her again. Once closed the worlds cant be reopened with out ripping the worlds apart." I cryed and with that jack hugged me - it almost seemed as if he knew something.

The next day we went to deal with the ruins of TW1 London. We collected everything and shipped it all back to Cardiff, and collected everything of the computers and the archives - this made Matthew grumbled untill I reminded him of ianto. We retconed the survivors and left the naming of the dead to UNIT and went back home.

A month went by with only little things came through and a few weevil reports were dealt with. One day a weevil report came through and it was only one so jack decided to go alone, when he got back he had it slung over his shoulder. Owen took it and put it in the cells. That was when I saw the blood on his neck.  
"Jack your bleeding" I told him but he just shuck his head "honestly jack, I know you cant die but still, the others don't know that." I whispered and dragged him to the med bay. Owen was coming back up and saw me dragging jack so he followed. He cleaned the wound and stitched it back up.  
"now what happened?" I demanded  
"I was helped, by a welsh man, who knew about weevils." he told me  
"what was his name?" I asked  
"ianto, Ianto Jones" he told me and I perked up but only Owen saw. When jack left Owen put his hands round my waist. "you do know your mine, right?" he asked me  
"why Owen, is some on jealous of some one?" I asked him and in replies I got a quiet "no"  
"and yes I do know, im your and only your." and with that I turned and kissed him only to be interrupted but jack wolf whistling. I kissed Owen on the cheek and ran out after jack to get my revenge.

The next morning me and jack were just stepping out to do something when we were stopped but none other than ianto Jones. At the tourist office.

"Morning. Coffee?" Ianto holds out a mug not a bought paper thing, a proper mug. Jack takes it and sniffs. Ianto looks nervous. Jack takes a sip.  
"Wow!" jack exclaims and Hands it back to Ianto. But I take it before ianto can and drink the rest as there talking - this IS good coffee and I don't even LIKE coffee.  
"I want to work for you." ianto told him  
"Sorry. No vacancies."  
"Look, let me tell you about myself."  
"Ianto Jones, born August 19th 1983." we start to walk off "Able student but not exceptional, one minor conviction for shoplifting in your teens. Number of temporary jobs, mainly a drifter, until two years ago you join the Torchwood Institute in London. Junior researcher. Girlfriend, Lisa Hallett." jack listed off  
"Deceased."  
"I'm sorry." I said genially sorry knowing what happened  
"Look," he gets in front and puts out a hand to stop us but I put the empty cup in his hand "you checked me out."  
"You knew what a Weevil was. Thought I was gonna have to come deal with you." jack stated  
"But instead you could see I have the right qualifications for the job." ianto insisted  
"There is no job. We're nothing to do with Torchwood London. I severed all links." We Walk off again.  
"Yet when it burned," he gets in front and stops us again – physically with a hand out. 'Pushy!' "you and your members of your team scavenged the ruins."  
Jack Takes hold of his hand with finger and thumb and removes it from his person. "Don't want the equipment getting into the wrong hands." I told him softly  
"And you're the right hands, are you? Trial period, three months." he said now looking at me then back at jack.  
"No." jack stated firmly  
"Three weeks. Three days. Let me prove myself to you. I'll work for nothing." ianto stated desperately  
"No." he said again and we Walk off again.  
"I saw what they did at Canary Wharf." he grabs Jack by the shoulder and pulls him back, gets in front again – very pushy! "What am I supposed to do with those memories?"  
"You are not my responsibility. And we're not hiring." we Walk off again. 'You know this bit could only work outside that door – we've got this long stretch where there's wall on one side and water on the other. Clever Ianto.' I think fondly  
"Same time tomorrow then." ianto calls  
We keep walking. "There is no job for you here and there never will be."  
"I really like that coat." ianto calls to him and Raises a eyebrow and keeps going.

We get back and later that evening jack leaves again, this time a rift alert Tosh is talking to him on her com and I was in my lab. 2 hours later and jacks back he come to my door and revels what had happened.  
"so you both caught a pterodactyl?" I asked in awe  
"yup and Matt has a new helper, a second archivist." he said  
"ooo, matt's gonna be happy, Owen, not so much." I grinned "but once he tastes ianto's coffee, he will stop complaining." I smiled at him and he went to reveille the news to matt and the others.  
And I cant wait for what will happen in my life.

* * *

the next chapter Sophie accedently meets and befriends the great Donna Noble XD

R&R

sashaxh

XXX


	9. Chapter 9 meeting Donna Nobel

i Do not own Torchwood or doctor who or anything knowable XD Except for Sophie and Mathew!

Shannon the chameleon: well than my dear frien youll love this story as ianto and jack do get together and you might find that some one will go in instead of ianto... if i do do the COE...

* * *

Chapter 9 Meeting Donna Nobel

It had been 3 months since we lost rose and 2 since we hired ianto. Matt was grateful for ianto's help in the archives because we took TW1's archive it now needed sorting out - and he also needed to know what stays with us and what we will need to send to TW2 in Glasgow if we don't have space… which I doubt. Jack in them 3 months got in touch with London police and told them we will deal with the Tyler flat, and they agreed that I could be the one to sort things out. But I haven't got the courage to go down there yet.

That was untill jack came barging into my lab - again - that day.  
"come on Sophie. You know that you need to do it some day, and it will possibly be the first step. You know as well as me that there is a surtain time lord out there hurting more than us." he told me.  
"I know Jack, I know. It just it still hurts." I whispered and he hugged me tightly.  
"how about I send Owen down with you if you want?" I nodded and jack went to get Owen.

We sat in Owens convertible to London , along the way Owen was trying to cheer me up my making sarcastic comments about people and jokes. And by the time we got to London I was smiling, and when we arrived near Powel estate I had started laughing. But as we went up the stairs to the flat the smile I had fell away. I let us in with the spare key Jackie gave me and went to sit on the sofa.  
"you know you can just bye this flat for ya self and then ether leave it for ya self when you come to visit London or rent it out. " Owen told me sitting down next to me and I snuggled into him  
"I can?" I asked him quietly  
"yup" he nodded  
"I would like that. can you arrange that?" Owen nodded  
One phone call, one hour later and a check up front later and I owned the Tyler flat.

"do you want to go out to a pub or something?" I asked him.  
"yer, ok, I saw one on the way here, not too far we can even walk there." we got up and went towards were he saw the pub. On the way there we got talking about things and he started to walk backwards.  
"Owen be careful." I laughed at him, but worried then I saw some one walking behind him  
"Owen look our-" but it was too late he had bumped in to the woman be hind him sending him and her to the ground.  
"oh my goodness!" I shouted and ran to wards them to help  
"oh, im so sorry I tried to get my boyfriend to stop walking backward but he wouldn't listen, im really am sorry. Are you ok…?" I trailed off when I saw who it was - it was miss Donna Noble!  
I helped her up "Sophie Nelson" I introduced myself to her "and this dolt is Dr Owen Harper, my boyfriend." I gave her my hand to shake.  
"Donna, Donna Noble." she said as she shook my hand.  
"look we were just going to a pub, you can join us if you want as a apology a drink on us, well mainly on him, he's paying." I smiled at him and then at Donna "that is if your not busy, cause if you are we can do it another time?" I rambled but stopped when Owen put his hand on my arm. I smiled a little at him.  
"no, no, im not doing anything really, I was about to just go home, cause I don't really have anything to do today." she told us and I nodded  
"right then, that settles it, you me and Owen are going to the pub and then were paying for your taxi home." I told her firmly and she just smiled a little.

We ended up in the pub that was aroung the next corner, we told each other about our selves - me and Owen keeping out torchwood - as the day went on we asked each other would - you -rather and quiz questions.

In the evening because we only had one glass of anything we said our goodbyes and I gave her my number to keep In touch. We paid for her taxi and left to go back to the flat. we stayed over night and went back to Cardiff the next day.

I kept in touch with Donna and met her more than once, I met her boyfriend of 3 month called lance. Or I thought he was her boyfriend… they never said, but if they got married - well almost - on the show they must have gotten together. I met her family, got to know her mom, dad and granddad. I think Winfred loved me the most, he was a nice fellow, reminded me of my granddad. I even told him that and he said he felt privileged.  
One day I was In my lab on a quiet day sipping on my coffee that ianto had brought in a little while ago when I got a text - from Donna.

SupperTemp - Guess What!  
LVBritishDocs - what?  
SupperTemp- ive just go ENGAGED!  
LVBritishDocs - WHAT! NO WAY!  
SupperTemp - YES WAY!

I fumbled with my phone and quickly rang her.  
"you've got to be kidding me, ive only know you what a month and your already getting married? OMG! Im so happy for you!" I squealed down the phone before she could say anything.  
"I know right! And I want to ask you something… WILL YOU BE MY MADE OF HONOUR?" she screamed the question down the phone. I had to sit down in shock at that. And then screamed…  
"Oh MY GOD! YES! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she started to laugh at me but I didn't care.  
"ill see if I can come see you, Oh my god we need wedding magazines and to go dress shopping and -" I stared the ramble. Not hearing her "Sophie, Sophie, SOPHIE! Calm down! Now get" I could almost hear her nodding her head towards the door "go ask your boss if you can come down its only 9 in the morning im sure they can manage with out you." with that she hung up with me and I started to run with my phone still in my hand, to my delight jack was standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
"JACK! JACK! JACK! JACK!" I ran down the stairs and almost into him. "?" I asked him in on breath  
"WHOA! Stop. Take a deep breath and start again. Slowly" he told me putting his hand on my shoulders to try and stop me. I took a breath and tried again.  
"can I go and see Donna to help her start planning her wedding? Pleeeeeseeee?" I pleaded with puppy dog eyes, he averted my gaze and then sighed  
"well the rifts quiet and no aliens have come today I guess we could do a day with out your presents, oh go on then and say hello from me then." I squealed a little and hugged him tightly  
"thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best jack." with that I bounded up the stairs leaving a laughing jack and Suzie who had see the whole display.  
I found out that the wedding was on the 25th of December when I asked why? She just said that she hated Christmas… I was horrified, but left it be. As it was the beginning of October that left us a little less than 3 months more than enough, we got to work, me Donna and her mom. I paid for quite a bit even tho they protested, I just told them that Donna was my best friend and I earned so much I had nothing to do with it. After that they let me do as I wanted. Everything was going great, I managed to get days off thanks to jack, I got the most wonderful dress I could find, found owens tuxido - yes owen didnt want to go but Donna forced him, I helped Donna find hers - and yes I paid for that as well. As I said everything was great that was untill the wedding…

* * *

GUESS WHAT! donnas wedding is next and i need to find a way sophie meet the doctor after donna diss apears... i think she will go by taxi to that place... guess which taxi... hmm... lol

R&R

sashaxh

XXX


	10. Chapter 10 runaway bride p1

i Do not own Torchwood or doctor who or anything knowable XD Except for Sophie and Mathew!

sorry been busy! school last year of 6Th form XD its hard cause iv'e got a lot of things to put together but now that its half term i have time again so here's the beginning of the episode for now. i will continue writing now XD

**Shannon the chameleon: i have twice but i again have to say sorry for not uploding for a while XD.**

**dwatlaskrhtcm: yay you reviewed! thank you and your the reason i tried to get this up faster XD**

Reviews mean updates XD!

* * *

Chapter 10 Runaway bride

It was the day of the wedding and we had done a great job of getting everything ready, I even had a plan of how I was going to find Donna, I decided to take a taxi to the street she and the doctor will try to get a taxi from… hopefully I can catch them.  
Back to the wedding me and Donna decided to use sky blue, not too light but not too dark. She put me and Gwen as her maid of honour and as lance doesn't have a best man she asked Owen to be it. I had a blue dress that only was on one shoulder, and Owen had a gray waistcoat and a blue tie that matched my dress. All the bridesmaids also were in a lighter blue and so was the flower girl. We all had a blue bucket of flowers.

"do I really have to do this?" Owen grumbled as we stood nearer the doors as we were to go after the flower girl then the bridesmaids.  
"come on Owen, loosen up and have fun, well be seeing aliens today." I smile at him mysteriously. Owen just rolled his eyes at me. I went to get ready and have my make up and hair done. I got my hair curled with a blur flower clip then I went to see Donna and give her something little..

"oh! My! God! You look lovely!" squealed a already dressed Donna.  
"me? Look at you!" I exclaimed "now I have something to complete the look." I showed her my mothers broach that I had found in my bag. " something new - your dress and something old, borrowed and blue my mothers broach." I stepped forwards and fastened it to her dress. She squealed and hugged me tightly.  
"thank you! Now, lets go show your boy, how lucky he is to have you." and she pulled me to the doors of the hall were a handsome Owen stood waiting and looking indomitable. When his eyes locked with mine, it almost looked like he was gaping. But he gathered him self up and walked to wards us.  
"you, look… wow." he said as Donna smiles and walked to her father. This makes me blush and I checked him out.  
"you cleared up nicely your self." I linked my arm through his and we went to stand behind donnas little niece Tasha.  
I look back as the organ started for the flower girl to see Donna's father Geoff, has his arm linked through hers rather than the other way round - Donna swaps their positions with a slight cough  
"Sorry." he said making me smile.  
I looked back to see the girl had got to the end signalling it was mine, Owens and the rest of the bridesmaids turn. I got to the end and me and Owen split off, me going to stand on donnas side and Owen on lances side. Half of the bridesmaids followed me half Owen. I turned to wards the door and the organ begins to play and Donna stands at the door with her father, Lance, catches her eye from the front of the church and they smile at one another in anticipation. Donna and Geoff begin to walk slowly down the aisle, which elicits sounds of appreciation from their friends and family - except from one blonde woman, who I saw why Donna hated her and learnt to hate her myself, Nerys, who looks Donna up and down with a look of pure contempt. They are about halfway down the aisle when Donna starts to glow gold. Lance's eyes widen. It takes Donna a moment to notice, but when she does, she screams long and loud. The congregation members mutter excitedly as Donna disappears in a puff of golden dust, which then zooms upwards and through the ceiling.

"Donna!" I shout out. I run over to Owen.  
"now the partys started." I told him and he nodded in understanding. We ran to get our things, and put it in our bags and met at the door still dressed for the wedding to save time. I went to se Silvia donnas mom to tell her im gonna try to find her. I see her talking to her dad on the mobile as I come up to her.

"No, she didn't run away. We're not talking jitters. She literally vanished. Now, go and check the house and see if she's there." she exclaims and hangs up.

"Oh, Angelica, that's not helping, is it? Now, smarten up." Silvia told angelica  
"Sorry." she said

"Silvia me and Owen are gonna take the taxi to try and find Donna, you get everyone together and go to the reception. We will see you there. But for now try and phone anyone who can help." she nodded distractedly as Lance, comes towards her. Me and Owen run towards the door.

We caught the first taxi and I told them the street name I new Donna and the doctor would be trying to get the taxi. As we arrived I saw Donna approaching a taxi and shouting at the doctor.

"Thanks for nothing, spaceman! I'll see you in Court." She climbs into the taxi and it drives away - the driver is a masked Santa.  
"Donna!" Me, Owen and the doctor shout at the same time. But she's gone - the Doctor looks towards me and Owen with a confused expression.  
"Sophie?" he asks and I run over to him. "what you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?" I shake my head at him  
"never mind that, look!" I point at the Santa's playing the trumpets. One of them lowers his trumpet ominously. Now all three of them are held like weapons - the Doctor sonics the cash machine causing notes to fly everywhere and there is mad scramble and confusion as people run around trying to catch the money and stuff it into their pockets. The Doctor runs back in the direction of the TARDIS with me and Owen following him.

The Doctor reaches the TARDIS doors at a sprint.  
"it's a box?" Owen said  
"yes, yes, you've seen the DVDs Owen! Now don't ask questions and ill let you see this episode after wards." he frowns but doesn't say anything. The doctor opens the door and we enter. And thankfully Owen didn't say anything. The Doctor pummels the TARDIS into action with his usual equipment - namely his fists and a hammer. The rotor starts to rise and fall. he instructs me and Owen what to do and we take off to save Donna.  
During the flight The Doctor traces the taxi's progress on his monitor.  
And Sparks fly from the TARDIS console and it tilts dangerously.  
"Behave!" the doctor says hitting her with a hammer.  
"Oi that hurts her you know!" he just gave me a look and I huff.

The Doctor attaches string to the console so he can operate the controls from the door. He gives me the end of the string and told Owen.  
"when I say so pull the string." Owen nodded  
Me and the doctor stumble over to the doors and throws it open. The TARDIS is in line with the taxi, zooming along beside it on the motorway. Donna stares at us, hands pressed against the window.

"Sophie?" she asks in confusion  
"Open the door!" I shout at her  
"Do you what?" she shouts  
"Open the door!" now the doctor shouts  
"I can't, it's locked!" The Doctor sonics the door, enabling Donna to push the window down.  
"Santa's a robot." I rolled my eyes at her 'like he didn't already know'  
"Donna, open the door." the doctor told her  
"What for?" Donna asked confused  
"You've got to jump!" I shouted and with that the robot driver turns his head slightly.  
"I'm not bleeding' flip jumping, I'm supposed to be getting married!" she shouted at us shrilly

Just then the robot puts his foot down and the taxi overtakes the TARDIS. I turn to Owen and me and the doctor tell him to pulls on the string, this causing random explosions from the console once more and the TARDIS bangs the roof of the car before pulling itself back in line with the taxi. The children, still watching, mutter to each other excitedly, making me smile slightly despite what was happening. The Doctor struggles to regain his balance but I keep him upright, he then sonics the robot, disabling it.

"Listen to me - you've got to jump." the doctor demeaned  
"I'm not jumping on a motorway." Donna yells obstinately  
"Donna! Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good. Now, come on!" I shout at her  
"I'm in my wedding dress!" She yelled to match  
"Yes! You look lovely! Come on!" The doctor said exasperated  
Breathing heavily with fear, Donna opens the door and positions herself ready to jump. The Doctor holds out his arms to catch her. I look over to see the children are chanting 'jump! jump!' from inside their car.  
"I can't do it." she told us fearfully  
"Trust me." the doctor told her  
"Is that what you said to her? Your friend? The one you lost? Did she trust you?" Donna asked him  
"Yes, she did. And she is not dead. She is so alive." she then turned to me  
"and you? Sophie? Do you trust him?"  
I looked into her eyes and said sincerely "yes I do and I have or a long time now, more then anyone I know. Now, jump!" and Donna knew I didn't give my trust out easily, and he had to be someone special for me to be so sincere about it.  
So Donna, with a scream, jumps and lands on top of the Doctor in a heap on the floor. I hear the children cheer as the doors slam closed and the TARDIS zooms back up into the sky.

* * *

**here's part 1 im now off to continue the episode see ya! you might be surprised i may put another one up tonight... meh maybe, maybe not...**

****R&R

sashaxh xxx


	11. Chapter 11 runaway bride P2

Runaway bride Part 2

A/N# i don't own Torchwood and/or doctor who or Donna, the doctor and sadly not Owen or jack XD

Shannon the chameleon: well here it is almost 3 months and ive managed to finish this episode, sadly i don't know Owens attitude/ character so he dosn't have much... well the next one going to be them getting back, jack nagging for details and a report, DVD episode and maybe fluff.

* * *

Donna looks at her watch. It's just gone half three. I'm standing with my back to Owen's chest as he hugs me to him. The Doctor had landed us on the roof of some high rise building and was now coughing and spluttering as he tried to extinguish the smoke billowing from the TARDIS doors.

"The funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying. We'd better give her a couple of hours."The Doctor commented joining us on the roof "You all right?"He asked Donna

"Doesn't matter." she shrugs

"Did we miss it?" he asks carefully

"Yeah." me and Donna sigh

"Well, you can book another date..."Owen said trying to help

"Course we can." Donna agreed

"Still got the honeymoon..." The Doctor commented

"It's just a holiday now."

"Yeah... yeah... sorry." he apologised

"It's not your fault." she told him

"Oh! That's a change." he exclaimed in surprise

"Wish we had a time machine. Then we could go back and get it right." Donna muttered

"... Yeah, yeah. But... even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal time-line. Apparently." The Doctor told her laimly, making me mentally laugh.

Donna gives the Doctor a suspicious glance before going to sit on the edge of the roof. The Doctor sits next to her, removing his jacket and draping it around her shoulders. I sit on her other side between owen's legs, and lent back onto his chest.

"God, you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat." Donna said trying to pull the coat to cover her arms more,making me and Owen laugh out loud.

"Oh and you'd better put this on." he said as he ignored me and Owen and he produces what looks like a wedding ring from his pocket.

"Oh, do you have to rub it in?" me and Donna chorused this made Owen roll his eyes.

"Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden." The Doctor explained as he slips it onto her finger. "With this ring, I thee bio-damp."

"For better or for worse." Donna sighs with a small smile and The Doctor smiles at her.

"So, come on then. Robot Santas - what are they for?" She asks us

"Ah, your basic robo-scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. Me and Sophie met them last Christmas." he shared

"Why, what happened then?" Donna asked looking at me and then him.

"... Great big spaceship? Hovering over London? You didn't notice?" I asked her as we all looked at her surprised.

"I had a bit of a hangover." she said dismissively

The Doctor decides not to pursue this. He scans the landscape.

"We spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate. He said nodding in the direction of the Powell Estate. "With this... family. Our friend, she had this family. Well, they were..."

He pauses for a moment, lost in thought. I reached around Donna to squeezes his hand with a smile and he smiled a small smile at me.

"Still... gone now." he sighed

"Your friend... who was she?" Donna asked hi then turned to me"is she the one who you always talk about."

"Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you?" I asked ignoring her question "And how did you get inside the TARDIS? I don't know..." the doctor contemplates her. Donna rolls her eyes at our diversion but let it past as she was use to it from me.

"What's your job?"he asked her pulling his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket.

"I'm a secretary." Donna told him

"It's weird, I mean - you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important..." the doctor listed scanning her. I shook my head at him.

"Doctor" I said warningly knowing he was going to get it if he doesn't stop insulting her.

"This friend of yours - just before she left, did she punch you in the face?" Donna asked annoyed and whacks the screwdriver aside."Stop bleeping me!" she shouted

"What kind of secretary?" he asked again

"I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping." Donna said with a dreamy smile. I lent back and whispered to Owen.

"There's a flashback to this you'll see it on the DVD" and I kissed him on the cheek.

"I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought - I'm never gonna fit in here." Donna started to tell use.

"And then he made me a coffee."

"I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee."

"And Lance - he's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me! But he was nice, he was funny."

"And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him - one cup of coffee. That was it." she finished telling us.

"When was this?" The Doctor asked her.

"Six months ago."

"Bit quick, to get married..." he trailed off uncertainly

"Well... he insisted." Donna told him in a tone that said otherwise. And I giggled a little making Owen lift a eyebrow at me.

"And he nagged... and he nagged me..." Donna continued .

"And he just wore me down and then finally, I just gave in."

"What does HC Clements do?" Owen asked tired of not being able to join in.

"Oh, security systems, you know... entry codes, ID cards - that sort of thing." Donna told him.

"If you ask me, it's a posh name for 'locksmiths'."

"Keys..." The Doctor Mused making me life a brow at him.

"Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is gonna be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian-boy." Donna said a little upset.

"Yeah. I'm not from Mars." The Doctor tried laimly and Donna nods. The Doctor stands and lends her a hand to help her up as Owen helps me up.

"Oh, You had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's gonna be heartbroken." Donna said turning to me upset and I waved her away, as we went back into the TARDIS.

However, it looked as though everyone has decided to go on with the reception without Donna. 'Merry Christmas Everybody' was blaring out at full volume, everyone was dancing, drinking, eating and laughing. Me,Owen,The Doctor and Donna walk into the room. I noticed Donna looking around at the merriment, thunderstruck. Then she folds her arms and I shake my head. Sylvia spots her first and freezes - the rest of the room soon follows suit until all is silent and all eyes are on Me, Owen, Donna and the Doctor.

"You had the reception without me?" Donna asked everyone.

"Donna... what happened to ya?" Lance asked trying to make up for partying when she was missing.

"You had the reception without me?" she asked again raising her voice a notch and there was a awkward pause.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor." Doctor introduced himself cheerfully

"They had the reception without me." Donna said turning to us, I just hugged her waist.

"Yes, I gathered." Owen said together with The Doctor, then looked at each other and back at Donna.

"Well, it was all paid for - why not?" Nerys said snottily

"Thank you, Nerys." me and Donna snarled at the Beioch and Owen held me around the waist to keep me from knocking her out.

"Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end - "I'm on Earth"? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick because I'd love to know—" Sylvia asked approaching Donna.

Just then the whole room starts talking at the same time until all we could hear is an incomprehensible babble of voices, so Donna dose what Donna dose best – acts and she bursts into tears, at which their anger melts into pity. Lance hugs her and she cries into his shoulder. Everyone applauds and Donna winks at us through her fake tears making us smirk.

The reception party continued as before, except now Donna, Me and Owen had joined in with the dancing. Donna with Lance and Me with Owen. I looked over and spotted The Doctor, leant against the bar, smiles slightly as he watches us. He notices a man with a mobile phone and gestures to borrow it. The man nods and hands it over. The Doctor, putting on his glasses, does a WAP search for H C Clements. He casts a furtive look around the room before using his sonic screwdriver to speed the process up making me smirk, and I know the result is that "TORCHWOOD" was displayed on the screen. The Doctor closes the phone and gives it back to the man, memories now seeming to flood back to him. Then the music becomes more prominent and I looked away concentrating on dancing with Owen, next time I look I see he notices the cameraman in the corner, who is recording the proceedings. I also notice this and drag Owen over to look.

The Doctor is at the cameraman's side as he puts a tape in the camera to show the Doctor.

"I taped the whole thing - they've all had a look. They said "sell it to You've Been Framed". I said "more like the News". Here we are..." He plays the tape, the camera is zoomed in on Donna's face as she seemingly disintegrates into golden particles with a scream.

"Can't be! Play it again?" The Doctor asked the cameraman, as lean over to Owen.

"you bring the tape?"I whispered and he nods "yer" and passes the empty tape.

"Clever, mind! Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping." the man comments as The Doctor watches the video again, brow furrowed incredulously.

"But that looks like... Huon Particles!" the doctor exclaimed.

"What's that?" the man asks curious

"That's impossible, that's... ancient! Huon energy doesn't exist any-more, not for billions of years! So old that..." The Doctor mutters.

As the man is distracted I go and change the tape. But The Doctors eyes are suddenly drawn to the ring/biodamper he earlier placed on Donna's finger.

"... it can't be hidden by a biodamper!" and we follow as he runs as fast as he can to a window and sure enough, there are the Santas, making their way slowly to the house, we rush over to Donna.

"Donna! Donna, they've found you." I shout out to her together with the Doctor

"But you said I was safe." Donna accused the Doctor

"The biodamper doesn't work. We've got to get everyone out." He replied.

"Oh, my God - it's all my family..." Donna said looking around at everyone

"Out the back door!" and we run out the back door, only to be confronted with two of the Santas.

"Maybe not." Owen's shouts. We run back inside. The Doctor darts over to another window and sees two more Santas.

"We're trapped." Donna panics and I hug her trying to calm her down.

The Santas were holding some kind of remote control, which they raise. Me and The Doctor look at the Christmas tree in the middle of the room.

"Christmas trees..." me and the Doctor trail off

"What about them?" Owen asks

"They kill." The doctor said looking at us and he runs into the crowd.

"Get away from the tree!" He shouts. And we run over to help shoo the people from the tree

"Don't touch the trees!" Me and Donna shout.

"Get away from the Christmas trees, everyone get away from them!" Owen also joins in.

The Santas were at the ready with their remote controls, Donna ushers a group of little girls away from the Christmas tree.

"Out! Lance, tell them!" Donna shouts out over to him.

"Stay away from the tree!" Owen shouts.

I then see the Santas press a big red button in the middle of their consoles.

"Stay away from the tree!" I shout together with the Doctor.

"Oh, for God's sakes, the man's an idiot! Why? What's a Christmas tree gonna... oh!" Sylvia starts but she trails off as she observes the baubles float away from the tree in some kind of weird dance. Me, Owen and The Doctor watch them mistrustfully as they hover above everyone's heads. Everyone chatters excitedly that was until they started to dive-bombing around the room and causing small explosions. And like always everyone starts screaming and running for cover. Donna pulls Me and Lance down to hide under a table with her and I drag Owen. The Doctor runs over to the DJ's stand. The Santas are lined up opposite. Me and Owen keep our heads out just to see what he was up to. "get ready to plug your ears" I told him and Donna, they nod but not understanding why, I put my fingers near my ears.

"Oi! Santa! Word of advice: if you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver..." he then continues into the microphone "... don't let him near the sound system." I plug my ears and the others follow as he holds his sonic screwdriver next to the amplifiers and it makes a horrible, high-pitched screeching sound. Everyone covers their ears and the Santas vibrate violently until they fall to pieces. The Doctor removes his sonic screwdriver and then runs to examine the mechanics of the Santas. Everyone begins to get up off the floor.

"All right, Stan... you'll be all right. It's all over." Geoff said helping Stan up.

"Michael? Connie?" Donna shouted running to two of the children

The Doctor picks up the consoles which the Santas were using.

"Oh Senita, do something useful." Donna scolded Senita

"But what is it?" Donna's mom said pointing at the Santas "What were they?"

"Just stop wittering, just help 'em." I said to her as me and Owen helped whoever we can until we hear the doctor start to talk to himself, the only thing to do is to stand and listen so he doesn't look like an idiot.

"Look at that - remote control for the decorations" he shows us the hand held consoles "but there's a second remote control for the robots." he examines the head of one I take the consoles to look myself "They're not scavengers any-more. I think someone's taken possession."

"Never mind all that, you're a doctor - people have been hurt." Donna comments

"Nah, they wanted you alive, look" he throws her a bauble "they're not active now."

"All I'm saying - you could help." Donna says annoyed

The Doctor holds the head to his ear "Gotta think of the bigger picture... there's still a signal!" And with that, he takes off with me and Owen in toe. Donna makes to follow him when Sylvia cuts her off.

Donna joins us outside where The Doctor stands scanning the helmet with his sonic screwdriver.

"There's someone behind this, directing the robo-force." he told us

"But why is it me? What have I done?" Donna asked scared

"If we find the controller, we'll find that out. Oh!" He raises his sonic screwdriver into the air.

"It's up there. Something in the sky." he ex-planes a minuet later he exclames.

"I've lost the signal - Donna, we've got to get to your office, H C Clements. I think that's where it all started. Lance - is it Lance? Can you give me a lift?"

He darts off without waiting for an answer.

Me, Owen, The Doctor, Donna and Lance arrive at H C Clements we run into the building and then into Donna's office. The Doctor goes straight to a computer.

"This might just be a locksmiths, but H C Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute." the doctor starts to explane and I grab owen's hand in worry even tho I know what's going to happen.

"Who are they?" Donna asks

"They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf." I told her, and Owen knew that I didn't like TW1 at all. But there was Blank silence from Donna.

"... Cyberman invasion." the Doctor try's but she looks at him inquiringly.

"Skies over London full of Daleks?" I now try.

"Oh, I was in Spain." she told us

"They had Cybermen in Spain." Owen told her

"Scuba diving." she just said

"Oh, Donna..." I groaned and shook my head

"That big picture, Donna - you keep on missing it." The Doctor said exactly what was on mine and Owen's mind and he darts over to another computer "Torchwood was destroyed, but H C Clements stayed in business. I think... someone else came in and took over" he whacks the monitor "the operation."

"But what do they want with me?" she asked worried

He stopped and gave her his full attention.

"Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy. And that's a problem because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. See? That's what happened. Say... that's the TARDIS" He picks up a empty mug from her desk and shows Donna it. "And that's you." he shows her a pencil "The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetised and WHAP!" he throws the pencil into the mug "You were pulled inside the TARDIS."

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?" Donna asks weakly

"Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up. Lance? What was H C Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?"he asks him getting back on finding out what was wrong.

"I don't know, I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager." He says defensively

The Doctor holds his sonic screwdriver to the screen and it instantly displays the page he's looking for.

"Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?" Lance demands

"They make keys, that's the point. And look at this..." a 3D plan of the building on the screen "... we're on the third floor."

The doctor leads us over to the lift and we wait for it to come down to our floor.

"Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes?" he asks rhetorically and the doors ping open, the Doctor goes inside and looks at the controls.

"Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked 'lower basement'? There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans. So what's down there, then?"

"Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?" Lance asks.

"No, I'm showing you this building's got a secret floor." The doctor said smugly

"It needs a key." Donna points out.

"I don't." he told her and he sonics the lock.

"Right then, thanks you two, I can handle this - see you later." He said pulling me into the lift and at the same time Owen as I had a hold of his hand.

"No chance, Martian. You're the man who keeps saving my life, I ain't letting you out of my sight." Donna says stubbornly and she joins us in the lift, making me smirk.

"Going down." the Doctor said not even trying to contradict the red head.

"Lance?" Donna said pointedly

"Maybe I should go to the police." Lance says weakly

"Inside." she demands and Lance meekly joins us in the lift.

"To honour and obey?" The doctor asks

"Tell me about it, mate." Lance says back

"OI." Donna raises her voice, the doors close and the lift descends.

The lift pings when it reaches the lower basement and Me, Owen, the Doctor, Donna and Lance step out into a long, dark, dank corridor, dimly lit with an eerie green light.

"Where are we? Well, what goes on down here?" Donna asks us

"Let's find out..." the doctor replies to her question.

"Well It has all the quality's of a Evil Secret Underground Lair – or a ESUL"

"ESUL?" Owen asks amused

"yer, I think its ok... anyway a ESUL check-list, long, dank, corridor?"

"Check" Owen said

"Dimly lit with eerie green light?"

"Check"

"all it needs now is creepy music" Donna and the doctor smile at us in amusement.

"Do you think Mr. Clements knows about this place?" Donna Ask the Doctor.

"The mysterious H C Clements? I think he's part of it." then his eye is caught by something "Oh, look - transport."

Me, Owen, The Doctor, Donna and Lance trundle down the corridor each standing on our own electric scooters with me in front of Owen as there were only four and all looking extremely comical. Me, Owen and Donna looks at the Doctor and Lance and we burst out laughing. The Doctor joins in, but Lance doesn't get it.

We come to a door which says "Torchwood - authorised personnel only", so naturally we abandon our scooters as the Doctor turns the wheel that opens the door to reveal a ladder. The Doctor peers upwards.

"Wait here. Just need to get my bearings. Don't..." he points at us sternly " ... do anything." and he starts up the ladder .

"You'd better come back." Me and Donna say.

"I couldn't get rid of you if I tried." We smile and watch the Doctor climb the ladder.

"Donna... have you thought about this? Properly? I mean, this is serious! What the hell are we gonna do?" Lance said worried.

"Oh, I thought July." Donna told him not really listening

She smiles brightly and then turns her attention back to the Doctor climbing the ladder.

"Thames flood barrier! Right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath." The Doctor said jumping off the last rung of the ladder

"What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?" Donna exclaimed like it was the most impossible thing in the world.

"I know! Unheard of." the doctor said almost sarcastically making me and Owen laugh a little as the Hub is under the Millennium Square which is famous in Cardiff.

We set off down the corridor and come to a set of double doors. When we enter them we find ourself in some kind of laboratory, full of massive test tubes bubbling away and chemistry equipment.

"Oh, look at this! Stunning! Particle extrusion!" the Doctor cried gleefully, which also made me slightly giddy at the sight of the scientific machinery.

"What does it do?" Owen and Donna ask even tho Owen had a clue from the name.

"Particle extrusion. Hold on..." he darts over to one of the bubbling tubes and taps it "Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. In case my people got rid of Huons, they unravelled the atomic structure." the doctor explained in awe.

"Your people? Who are they? What company do you represent?" Lance asked the Doctor.

"Oh, I'm a freelancer. But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river! Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result - Huon particles in liquid form." the doctor told us.

He picks up a small test tube full of the Huon particles.

"And that's what's inside me?" Donna asked him uncertainly and The Doctor gently turns a knob at the top of the test tube, making the contents glow gold and Donna with it.

"Oh, my God!" Me, Owen and Donna exclaimed together in shock.

"Because the particles are inert - they need something living to catalyse inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then... HA!" he exclaimed and Donna jumped out of her skin.

'Oh dear, the Doctor is all mad enthusiasm again, he's going to get slapped...' I thought

"The wedding! Yes, you're getting married, that's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle - oh, your body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine, WHAM go the endorphins, oh you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven! A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away, the particles reach boiling point, SHAZAM!" Donna slaps him.

"What did I do this time?" the doctor asked her indignantly.

"Are you enjoying this?" Me and Donna asked him only she kind of demanded to know.

The Doctor relaxes, ashamed of himself. Donna walked towards him, breathing heavily in her distress.

"Right, just tell me - these particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?" she asked shakily.

"Yes!" he told her unconvincingly.

"Doctor... if your lot got rid of Huon particles... why did they do that?" Donna asked calling him on his lie.

"Because they were deadly." he told us gently.

"Oh, my God..." Donna said in shock making me hug her.

"I'll sort it out, Donna. Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it. I'm not about to lose someone else." he promised her.

We are distracted by crashes and bangs that seem to come from all around us.

"Oh, she is long since lost." We hear a voice seemingly coming from everywhere. But I knew it was the Empress of the Racnoss.

One of the walls slid upwards to reveal a secret chamber with an enormous round hole in the floor.

"I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe..." She hissed

in the comer of my eye I see Lances eyes widen in horror and hurriedly retreats through the door. I nudge Owen a little and he nods slightly indicating he saw.

"... until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!" Continued the Empress

I look around to see the walls of the chamber are lined with the armed robots wearing black hoods.

'reminds me of the Volturi, hah, now's not the time to think of Twilight, still im normally thinking of DW and TW.' I think to my self.

Lance runs as fast as he can down the corridor back to the door concealing the ladder - he opens it.

"Someone's been digging... oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?" the Doctor commented peering down the hole. I looked at Owen with a expression – we don't always use lasers do we? - and he just shook his head.

"Down and down, all the way to the centre of the Earth!" the Empress hissed

"Really? Seriously? What for?" the doctor asked

"Dinosaurs." Donna commented offhandedly shuffling forwards making us look at her straingly

"What?" I asked her together with Owen

"Dinosaurs?" Donna now said unsure

"What are you on about, dinosaurs?" the Doctor asked

"That film, Under the Earth, with dinosaurs. Trying to help!" Donna said making me giggle and Owen smile in amusement.

"That's not helping." the Doctor told her

"Such a sweet couple."the Empress commented in a sickly sweet tone.

"Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad. Where are you?"the Doctor demanded to know.

"High in the sky, floating so high on Christmas Night." came her answer.

"I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom! Come on, let's have a look at you!" he commanded.

"Who are you with such command?" the Empress Demanded

"I'm the Doctor." he introduced himself

"Prepare your best medicines, doctor-man, for you will be sick at heart." she told him obviously not knowing who he was. And the Empress teleports herself into the chamber, snarling and growling.

"The Racnoss... but that's impossible, you're one of the Racnoss!" The Doctor exclaimed in shack and... horror?

"Empress of the Racnoss." she told him snidely

"If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or... are you the only one?" I asked her.

"Such a sharp mind." the Empress hissed at me, making Owen pull me closer to him.

"That's it, the last of your kind." the doctor agreed and tuned to us "The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago, billions. They were carnivores, omnivores, they devoured whole planets." he told us.

"Racnoss are born starving, is that our fault?" the Empress defended.

"They eat people?" Donna asked horrified.

I looked up for a moment and then did a double take and nudged Owen who looked at were I was looking.

" Donna, H C Clements, did he wear those- those erm, black and white shoes?" Owen asked her.

"He did! We used to laugh, we used to call him the fat cat in spats."

The Doctor nods and he, Owen and I point to a web on the ceiling, a pair of black and white shoes still attached to the unfortunate H C Clements can just be seen poking out.

"Oh, my God!" she screamed.

"Mm, my Christmas dinner." the Empress cackled.

"You shouldn't even exist! Way back in history, the Fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss - they were wiped out." the doctor said getting back on track.

Just then Lance appears on the balcony above the Racnoss', unbeknownst to her But me, Owen and Donna spots him and he motions for her to stay silent.

"Except for me." The Empress pointed out.

"But that's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing. Oi! Look at me, lady, I'm talking. Where do I fit in? How comes I get all stacked up with these Huon particles?" Donna asked in a bid to distract her.

Lance descends the stairs, axe at the ready.

"Look at me, you! Look me in the eye and tell me." Donna demanded showing her attitude and determination.

"The bride is so feisty!" the Empress shouted in amusement.

"you've got that right!" I shouted proud for Donna even tho she's about to get betrayed by the one she loves.

"Yes, I am! And I don't know what you are, you big... thing. But a spider's just a spider and an axe is an axe! Now, do it!"Donna encouraged and Lance swings the axe. The Empress swings around and hisses at the last moment. But then he stops. He glances round at Donna and starts to laugh and the Empress laughs with him.

"That was a good one. Your face!" Lance said to the Empress

"Lance is funny." the Empress said to us.

"What?" Donna said in shock, not quite understanding what was happening.

"I'm sorry." the doctor apologised quietly and I hugged Donna round the waist.

"Sorry for what? Lance, don't be so stupid! Get her!" Donna shouted try to not believe what she is seeing.

"God, she's thick." Lance said staring at her pityingly and Donna looks right back at him still confused.

"Months I had to put up with her. Months. A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map." he sneered.

"I don't understand." Donna said uncomprehending

"How did you meet him?" The doctor asked her gently.

"In the office." she told him.

"He made you coffee." I told her

"What?" Donna exclaimed looking at us trying to understand how coffee has anything to do with it..

"Every day, I made you coffee." Lance said slowly as though addressing an idiot

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months." the doctor pointed out to her.

"He was poisoning me?" Donna was shocked.

"It was all there in the job title - the Head of Human Resources." Owen told her.

"This time, it's personnel." Lance joked curly and he and the Empress laugh.

"But... we were getting married." she was still trying to understand how could he do this.

"Well, I couldn't risk you running off. I had to say yes. And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavour Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap yap yap - "oh, Brad and Angelina - is Posh pregnant?" X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me, dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia." Lance Spat at her. And Donna listens to this torrent of abuse with an expression of increasing hurt and confusion.

"I deserve a medal." he sneered – again, making me look at him in disgust.

"Oh, is that what she's offered you? The Empress of the Racnoss? What are you? Her consort?" Owen said also disgusted.

"It's better than a night with her." Lance told us.

"But I love you." Donna said plaintive.

"That's what made it easy. It's like you said, Doctor - the big picture - what's the point of it all if the Human Race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to... go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor?" Lance said nastily.

"Who is this little physician?" the Empress asked curious all of a sudden.

"What she said – Martian." Lance told her,not exactly knowing the whole truth.

"Oh, I'm sort of... homeless. But the point is, what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's gonna help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?" the Doctor asked the Empress.

"I think he wants us to talk." Lance pointed out to the Empress.

"I think so too." she agreed with him.

"Well, tough! All we need is Donna!" Lance shouted.

"Kill this chattering little doctor-man and his little friends!" the Empress commanded the Robo-Santas.

"Don't you hurt him!" Donna shouted and stood in front of Me, Owen and the Doctor.

"No, no, it's all right." The Doctor tried to tell her.

"No, I won't let them!" Donna told him frightened.

"At arms!" The Empress shouted and the robots point their guns at us three.

"Ah, now. Except." the Doctor tried to stall them. Owen pulled me closer to him and turned slightly to make sure I was safe.

"Take aim!" she shouted again.

"Well, I just want to point out the obvious-" The Doctor tried again trying to stop then for a moment.

"They won't hit the bride. They're such very good shots." The Empress said proudly.

"Just- just- just- hold on, just a tick, just a tiny- just a little- tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So, reverse it... the spaceship comes to her." he told the Empress and he once again tweaked the tube of Huon particles which causes both the particles in the tube and inside Donna to glow.

"Fire!" She shouted and I flinched into Owen who turned me even more so that I wasn't shot.

The robots fire their guns, but thankfully too late - the TARDIS had already materialised around us and safely inside.

"Off we go!" The doctor announced darting to the console.

"Oh, you know what I said before about time machines? Well, I lied. And now we're gonna use it." the doctor said once safely away from the laboratory. And he sent us hurtling through the Vortex.

"We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If some-thing's buried at the planet core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. Molto bene! I've always wanted to see this. Donna - we're going further back than I've ever been before." the doctor announced.

It's only then that he notices Donna's shoulders are shuddering with the silent tears pouring down her cheeks and me trying to calm her down.

The TARDIS, having arrived at its destination, clicks quietly as it cools down. The Doctor peers around the console at the miserable Donna sat in my arms on one of the chairs and Owen awquadly standing next to us not knowing what to do.

"We've arrived... want to see?" he asks us.

"I s'pose." Donna said unenthusiastically as I stand up.

The Doctor swings the monitor round.

"Oh, that scanner's a bit small. Maybe your way's best." he goes to the door and waits for Me,Donna and Owen "Come on." he encouraged. I pull Donna up from the seat and take her and Owen's hand and pull them both towards the door to joins him.

"No human's ever seen this. You'll be the first." he told us. And I smiled at this thought.

"All I want to see is my bed." Donna said sadly. I rub her arms in sympathy.

"Sophie Nickson, Owen Harper, Donna Noble - welcome to the creation of the Earth." The doctor opens the doors onto a spectacular sight. Mine and Donna's mouth fall open, The sun shines through beautiful coloured dust and gas clouds, enormous rocks floating around.

"We've gone back 4.6 billion years. There's no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas." he points "That's the Sun over there, brand new. Just beginning to burn."

"Where's the Earth?" Donna asks

"All around us... in the dust." I told her quietly trying not to break the moment.

"Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right. We're just... tiny." Donna sighed.

"No, but that's what you do. The human race. Making sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful, but only if it's being observed." The Doctor said with passion in his voice.

"So, I came out of all this?" Donna asked.

"Isn't that brilliant?" He cheered overenthusiastic.

Just then a massive chunk of rock floated lazily past the TARDIS.

"I think that's the Isle of Wight." me and Donna joked. We laughed.

"Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in, everything, piling in until you get the..."

"Earth." Owen and Donna said

"But the question is... what was that first rock?" Owen said bringing us again back on topic. Suddenly a star shaped rock emerges through the clouds.

"Look." Donna pointed out.

"The Racnoss..." the Doctor whispered in shock and then he rushes back to the console and turns a wheel frantically.

"Hold on - the Racnoss are hiding from the war! What's it doing?" he exclaimed I watch as the rocks, the particles of dust and gas, they all zoomed towards the Racnoss as though drawn by a magnetic force.

"Exactly what you said." I told him and he ran back to the door to look.

"Oh, they didn't just bury something at the centre of the Earth... they became the centre of the Earth. The first rock." he said in awe.

Then The TARDIS suddenly shudders violently and we are nearly knocked off our feet.

"What was that?" Donna shouted in shock

"Trouble." The Doctor told us and he slams the doors shut.

We all struggle to keep their balance as the TARDIS shudders and tips.

"What the hell's it doing?" Owen yelling over the noise

"Remember that little trick I pulled - particles pulling particles. It works in reverse - they're pulling us back!" he reminded us. And He started desperately trying to pilot the TARDIS but it was beyond his control as we whirl through the vortex.

"Well, can't you stop it? Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?" Donna shrieked trying to stay standing

"Backseat driver. Oh! Wait a minute!" the doctor complained and then he remembered. He pulls out something from underneath the console.

"The extrapolator! Can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump!" he told us and whacked it on time.

"Now!" he shouted

We appeared in a corridor. Me, Owen, The Doctor and Donna left the TARDIS.

"We're about 200 yards to the right. Come on!" and we start to run.

We arrive at the doorway leading up to the Thames Flood Barrier.

"But what do we do?" Donna asked out of breath and scared.

"I don't know! I make it up as I go along! But trust me, I've got a history." The Doctor answered seemingly listening behind the door with a stethoscope.

"he has." I nodded in agreement.

"But I still don't understand. I'm full of particles - but what for?" Donna asked.

"There's a Racnoss web at the centre of the Earth, but my people unravelled their power source. The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss are stuck." he told us and behind Owen and the Doctor A robot grabs Me,Donna and Owen for behind, covering mine and her mouth so she can't scream, knocking Owen out and dragging us away.

Me, Owen and Donna were tied up in a web on the ceiling with Lance.

"oooh, my head" Owen groaned when he came around.

"you ok?" I asked him groaned

"as ok as I can be in this situation." he said back.

"I hate you." Donna snarled at Lance.

"Yeah, I think we've gone a bit beyond that now, sweetheart."Lance told her

"My golden couple. Together at last - your awful wedded life. Tell me; do you and your friends want to be released?" the Empress asked us.

"Yes!" we all shout.

"You're supposed to say "I do"." she told us.

"Ha. No chance." Lance said stubbornly.

"Say it!" the Empress demanded.

"I do." Lance said looking at Donna.

"I do." Donna said.

"I do" me and Owen said together.

"I don't." she cackled "Activate the particles. Purge every last one!" Donna and Lance both begin to glow again.

"And release!" she shouted.

The particles extract themselves from them both and zoom down into the hole in the ground.

"The secret heart unlocks. And they will waken from their sleep of Ages." the Empress announces.

"Who will? What's down there?" Donna asked.

"How thick are you?" Lance asked her

"well Hows she suppose to know! She's not the side kick!" I screamed at him over Donna making him cower slightly.

"My children, the long lost Racnoss. Now will be born to feast on flesh!" and then we heard it the chirping of the spiders and the patters of their feet coming up the hole.

"The web-star shall come to me." she commanded. "My babies will be hungry. They need sustenance. Perish the web."

"Use her! Not me! Use them!" Lance begged the Empress.

"Oh, my funny little Lance! But you are quite impolite to your lady-friend. The Empress does not approve." the Empress laughed and the web around Lance loosens and he tumbled down the hole.

"Laaaaaance!" Donna screamed and I grabbed her and owen's hands.

"Harvest the humans! Reduce them to meat." the Empress commanded a robot walks into the room on the balcony to the left of the room. "My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them!" she hissed and turned to the robot "So you might as well unmask, my clever little doctor-man."

"Oh well. Nice try. I've got you, Sophie, Owen, Donna!" The doctor sighed, removing the mask and the cloak. He aims his sonic screwdriver up at us and the web loosens. First me and Owen, and Owen grabbed me round the waist with the web between us. I squeaked a little at the feeling of falling and we land next to the doctor and he steady us so we don't fall, then turns and loosens the web round Donna.

"I'm gonna fall!" she screeches.

"You're gonna swing!" the doctor told her. And sure enough, she swings right over the hole on one of the stands of web and towards the Doctor.

"I've got ya!" he told her with his arms outstretched.

Donna screams and because she is further away she swings right underneath us and smashes into the wall with a dull bang making The Empress smirk.

"... oh. Sorry." the doctor apologises laimly and we look down. Donna was sprawled out on her back below.

"Thanks for nothing." she thanked him sarcastically.

"The doctor-man amuses me." the Empress announced.

"Empress of the Racnoss - I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you a place in the universe to coexist. Take that offer and end this now." The doctor said calmly and firmly.

"These men are so funny." she laughed amused but the expression on mine and owes face wasn't amused.

"What's your answer?" Owen spoke up.

"Oh - I'm afraid I have to decline." She laughed.

"What happens next is your own doing." I told her firmly.

"I'll show you what happens next." she hissed "At arms!" The robots raise their guns. And I grab Owen hand discreetly.

"Take aim!" they aim "And—

"Relax." the doctor commanded quietly and the robots go limp.

"What did you do?" Donna asked now standing up.

"Guess what I've got, Donna?" he produces the remote control from one of his pockets "Pockets."

"How did that fit in there?" Donna asked amazed.

"They're bigger on the inside." I commented offhandedly.

"Robo-forms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh." the Empress told him.

"Oh, but I'm not from Mars." the Doctor told her calmly.

"Then where?" she asked.

"My home planet is far away and long-since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey." he announced.

"They murdered the Racnoss!" The Empress screeched suddenly full of anger

"I warned you. You did this." He produces a handful of baubles.

"No! No! Don't! No!" she screamed panicking and me and Owen stood straight behind the doctor.

The Doctor throwed several handfuls of the baubles into the air. Some surround the Empress and some smash into the walls of the corridor, destroying them and letting the water from the Thames rush though in torrents. Another bauble explodes causing a fire at the Empress' feet. She wails as water floods into the chamber and down the hole.

"My children!" she shouted grief-stricken

Me, Owen and The Doctor stands watching in silence, surrounded by fire and water, while the river swirls down the hole like it's a plughole.

"No! My children! My children" the Empress screams, hysterical and in torturous pain as she is consumed by flames.

I started to feel uncomfortable and turned to Owen who was also looking uncomfortable, I turned to the doctor and opened my mouth to say something but was beaten to it by Donna.

"Doctor! You can stop now!" she shouts up to him.

But it looks like the Doctor can't stop - he watches the Racnoss writhe and wail in agony with dark eyes, full of some secret pain and then -

"Come on! Time I got you lot out!" Me, Owen, The Doctor and Donna run up the stairs, soaking wet. We run to the ladder to the Thames barrier and start to clime up.

"But what about the Empress?" Donna asks the Doctor.

"She's used up all her Huon energy - she's defenceless!" he told us.

We reach the top of the ladder and we clamber out into the night, whooping and cheering in delight when we realise the Racnoss had been destroyed.

"Just... there's one problem." Donna pointed out after catching her breath.

"What's that?" the Doctor asked her.

"We've drained the Thames." I said beating her to it. Making her smile at me. And sure enough, the Thames was completely emptied of water. We all collapse into laughter once more.

The TARDIS materialises across the road from Donna's house. Owen Car was there waiting for us. We all step outside.

"There we go. Told you she'd be all right. She can survive anything." the Doctor said proudly.

"More than I've done." Donna said sadly.

"Nope! All the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you're fine." the Doctor announced after scanning her.

"Yeah, but apart from that... I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of." she listed of what she meant.

"I couldn't save him." he told her sadly.

"He deserved it." Donna said unfeelingly. At this me and The Doctor raises our eyebrows. Donna's face softens.

"No, he didn't." she corrected. She looks round at the house "We'd better get inside. They'll be worried." me and Owen nodded.

"Best Christmas present they could have." the Doctor told her.

We watch Sylvia and Geoff embrace each other through the window.

"Oh, no, I forgot - you hate Christmas." he remembered and I smiled at that.

"Yes, I do." she nodded.

"in trying to convert her" I smile at her and she laughs.

"Even if it snows?" the Doctor asked and he tweaks a hidden switch on the TARDIS, a ball of light shoots out of the top and explodes like a firework in the sky into softly falling snow. Me and Donna laughs with delight.

"I can't believe you did that!" she exclaimed I shake my head at him.

"Oh, basic atmospheric excitation." he commented casually.

He grins at us and we smile back.

"Merry Christmas." me and Donna say together.

"And you. So... what will you do with yourself now?" he asked us. He turned to Donna first.

"Not getting married for starters. And I'm not gonna temp any-more. I dunno... travel... see a bit more of planet Earth... walk in the dust. Just... go out there and do something." he then turned to me and Owen.

"well were going to stay for the night and dive back home in the morning, we have work." I told him.

"Well, you could always..." he started.

"What?" Donna asked.

"... come with me..." he asked us tentatively

"No."Donna smiles he turns to us.

"I cant I have work but I will be seeing you." I tapped my temple with my finger. And he nods.

"Okay." the doctor said too quickly with a nod.

"I can't..." Donna said gently.

"No, that's fine." He told us with false indifference

"you know I cant doctor I have work, and I have Owen, and Jack wont like it, me seeing you yet he cant." he looks down slightly, and you can see he's guilty.

"No, but really... everything we did today... do you live your life like that?" Donna asked overwhelmed.

"... Not all the time". He answered her unconvincingly

"I think you do. And I couldn't." she told him truthfully.

"But you've seen it out there. It's beautiful." he tried again only to be useless as she said

"And it's terrible. That place was flooding and burning and they were dying and you were stood there like... I don't know... a stranger. And then you made it snow - I mean, you scare me to death!" she told him.

after a short silence "Well then."

"Tell you what I will do though - Christmas dinner. Oh, come on. Join us" she invited pointing between me, her, Owen and the house.

"I don't do that sort of thing." he said trying to get out of it.

"You did it last year, you said so. And you might as well because Mum always cooks enough for twenty." she tried and I put my hand on her arm in a warning gesture.

"Oh, all right then. But you go first, better warn them. And... don't say I'm a Martian." he pretended to give in after oo-ing and ahh-ing in his reluctance "I just have to park her properly, she might drift off to the Middle Ages. I'll see you in a minute." he told her indicating the TARDIS.

He disappears inside the TARDIS and it begins to dematerialise - and that's when Donna realises she's never going to see him again.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Me and Donna yell at him.

The engines stop and the Doctor pops his head outside the door.

"Blimey, you can shout." he told us in shock.

"Am I ever gonna see you again?" Donna asked.

"If I'm lucky. Cause I see Sophie plenty." he told her truthfully.

"Just... promise me one thing; find someone." she asked him.

"I don't need anyone." he insisted.

"Yes, you do." Me and Donna insisted "Because sometimes, I think you need someone to stop you." she said.

"Yeah." he sighed quietly, pauses, then-

"Thanks then, Donna, Sophie, Owen - good luck - and just... be magnificent." he said. I smiled and so did Owen.

"I think I will, yeah." Donna laughs and smiles.

And just before he goes I jump and catch him by surprise wrapping him in a hug, once he gets over the shock he hugs me back.

"be careful and see you soon." I whisper to him. And the Doctor smiles I let go and he retreats back into the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" Donna calls I roll my eyes.

"Oh, what is it now?" the doctor said opening the door with mock exasperation, making me smile fondly at him.

"That friend of yours... what was her name?" she asked him. I frond slightly and Owen hugs me tightly.

"Her name was Rose" he told her, a lump in his throat.

He closes the door for the last time, well for now and instead of its usual dematerialisation, the TARDIS shot up into the night sky. We watch with a sad smile and then walk into her home.

* * *

well almost 3 months no see and yes im still alive.. tho i am going on holiday next tuseday (gives a sheepish smile - baah XD)

R&R

sashaxh

xxx


	12. Chapter 12 everything changes P1

~A/N i DONT own torchwood or doctor who...or i would be hanging out with the stars at this moment... XD

**SereneDisaster**: - _ducks for cover and peeks over the edge -_ !Im Sorry! i really am i had planed to pose this at the beginning of September! i promise but this isall i got done during all of this time and most of it was on the 2 weeks of holiday... !dont hurt me!...

**Shannon the Chameleon**: hi ya this is another chapter XD

TORCHWOOD

1X01: EVERYTHING CHANGES

...6 months later...

It was evening when I stepped out of the exit of Cardiff Uni. I was just checking up on one of our rift refugees - Alice that worked there, she came from 1940s all her family was ether old or had died ether old age or from the war. She came to us a year and a half ago, she had been over joyed when she had heard we had won the war, but was quite upset when not many members of her family was alive and if they were they were old. She was now a teacher of literature and gave evening lectures at Cardiff university. And it was days like these that I was glad I had finished my education and had a good job, and only needed to enter a Uni to make sure Alice was ok.  
Just then my mobile went of breaching my thoughts. I looked at the ID to see it said 'Jack H'

"what's happening Cap?" I asked with a smile.

"Sophie, we've just got word from the police there's a body been found no witnesses and it's like the others so were going to use the glove." he told me.

We had found a metal gauntlet 3 weeks before Christmas - Donna's wedding, it was a metal glove that brought people back to life but only for a few minuets, the longest being 2 minuets. The whole team tried to use it with the exception of me as I didn't wont to risk it. It didn't work for anyone but Suzie so she was left in charge of the gauntlet and knife that came with it. I was also hoping that I could take Gwen's place later when we had to bring Suzie back. As jack told me about what we were going to do I heard horns of cars so I assumed he was in the SUV

"Are you in the SUV? If so were are you?"I asked him

"were nearing the corner of St Olwen Street" jack told me

"I've just finished checking up on Alice, you couldn't pick me up could ya? The end of the next street, please?" I asked remembering Owen gave me a lift to the Uni today and I forgot to call and tell him when I would be finished.

"yer, see you in a few" and he hung up, a few seconds later the black SUV swung round the corner and screeched to a holt.I jumped into the front and saw there was only jack on the car.

"So, what were you out for?" I asked wanting to know why he was alone out the hub and out of curiosity.

"weevil" he replied like it said everything, which it did. I nodded in understanding. Tomorrow was my 2 years of being at torchwood or "hooray you have survived working at torchwood for another year" day, and from the looks of thing my present will be seeing Gwen's face from seeing the hub under the plaza, and then a night with Owen. when we entered the hub, we were greeted by everyone and Owen came over to give me a kiss as jack took the weevil down to the Cells.

"You know you could have called me to come get you." Owen told me after he released me from the kiss, which kind of left me slightly breathless

"I know just jack was round the corner when he called." he nodded and kissed me again.

"Come on lovebirds, you can snog later! Possibly AFTER we have been to see this dead body." jack said behind us making us jump apart in surprise. This of cause making jack laugh and me smack him on the chest, huff and pull Owen to the SUV.

We pull into a alley that was surrounded by police and taped off so no one could enter, the last of the SOCO were leaving the scene. We all exit the SUV and button up our coats and head for the dead body. I turn my head slightly to the side as I walk past people i recognize as Gwen and Andy and also others.

"Who's Torchwood?" I hear Gwen ask some one. This made me smirk at Owen who walked next to me who smirked back.

"Special ops or something." the man tells her the rest is lost in the background as we were to far away.

We got to the body and saw it was a man and by my estimates 19-23 years of age. We gather around the body and crouch down. Suzie opens the kit and Jack remains standing but turns and looks around the area. I crouched between him and Owen. We star working on the body.

"There you go. I can taste it. Estrogen. Definitely estrogen. You take the Pill, flush it away, it enters the water cycle, feminizes the fish-" jack started to ramble unneeded facts.

At this moment Suzie takes the metal glove out of the case and slips it on her right hand. Toshiko is looking at her own equipment. Owen has a digital camera as he records the event and I'm taking swab samples to test back at the lab to see if anything comes up.

"it goes all the way up into the sky, and then falls all the way back down on to me. Contraceptives in the rain. Love this planet. Still, at least I won't get pregnant. Never doing that again." he commented the looked at me as I said.

"Never say never, Jackie, Never say never ever" I winked at his disgruntled face and he He turns and looks at the others.

" How's it going?" he asked us Suzie went first and looked at the glove.

"Nothing yet. It's got to connect, I've just got to feel it."Owen leans in close.

"Then hurry up and feel it! I'm freezing my arse off here." as I was finished taking samples I slipped arms round his neck to keep him warm and peek at what he was recoding he turned his head, smiled and kiss my cheek, which in return I did the same.

"I can't just flick a switch, it's more like access. It grants me access." Suzie said annoyed.

"Whatever that means." Owen grumbled

"It's like ... Suzie started but then The glove clicks and moves. "Oh, oh, oh!" Suddenly blue lights in the palm of the glove activate. The lights around the body flare a little brighter.

"Positions." Jack orders and I slip from behind Owen to next to Tosh.

"If I get punched again, I'm punching it right back." Owen grouched

" Just, concentrate. Suzie?" jack ordered. Suzie gently holds the dead man's head in her gloved hand. The sounds around them stops. I know The rain is still falling, we were just so concentrating on what we were doing we didn't hear it anymore. The lights surrounding us and the body grow brighter. After a moment, the man gasps for breath and looks around at us.

"There was ... What was? I was ... Oh, my God, I was going home." the man stuttered scared.

"Listen to me, we've only got two minutes so it's important that you listen, okay?" I told him calmly.

"Who are you?" he asked me but I ignored him.

"Trust me. You're dead." Tosh told him as she was right next to me.

"How am I dead?" the man asked us.

"You were stabbed." Owen told him bluntly.

"I'm not dead, I can see you." he exclaimed not believing him for a second.

"We've brought you back but we haven't got long, I'm sorry but you've got to concentrate, who did this to you? What did you see?" I got back on track.

"Why am I dead?" he said still wanting to know.

"Who attacked you?" tosh asked again.

" I don't want to be dead." he sounded on the verge of crying.

"Sixty seconds." Suzie called out and I nodded to show I heard.

"You've got to think, just focus on me. What was the last thing you saw?" I asked him almost pleaded. I hear Jack take a deep breath and exhales.

"I didn't see any ... I don't know." he finally said.

"Who killed you, did you see them?" Tosh persisted.

"I don't know. There was ... something behind me." he said tring to remember.

"Police said one stab wound in the back." Owen said and I glared at him.  
"you tell us this NOW? Why not earlier?"

"So you didn't see anything?" Tosh concluded.

"No." Me, Tosh and Suzie look at jack and the man looks at us.

"What happens now?" he asked us.

"Thirty seconds." Suzie called out again.

"But he didn't see anyone." I told her.

"Don't waste it." she told me

"What else do I say?" I asked and looked up at jack and he kneels down to help.

"What's your name?" he asks him and I mentally scold myself for not asking him in the first place.

"John. John Tucker."

"Okay, John. Not long now." jack reassures him.

" Who are you?" john asks him

"Captain Jack Harkness."he introduced himself.

"Tell me ... what was it like when you died? What did you see?" John looked like he didn't understand the question.

"John. Tell me what you saw."

"Ten seconds." Suzie called out.

" Nothing. I saw nothing. Oh, my God. There's nothing." he panicked And with that, John again died. The lights around the body dim a little. And it seems to rain again.

"Shit. I said it was stupid, telling him he was dead." Owen complained.

"Well, you try it." tosh told him and gets to her feet.

""Trust me," like that's gonna work." he also gets to his feet and helped me up. Which rewarded him with a kiss to the cheek.

"Told the last corpse he was injured, he wasted the whole two minutes screaming for an ambulance." jack reminded us. He glances at me and Tosh and we look down at the body. Then I look at Jack.

"Maybe there's no right way of doing it." I told him then nodded. We look up directly at Gwen.

"What do you think?" we called out to her. Busted Gwen gasps and pulls back. I smirked at jack who was also grinning. We walked back to the SUV, Owen with his arm round my waist.

"who the hell was that" he asked me and Jack but mainly looking at me.

"just a nosie P.O." I shrugged "dosnt really matter" he shrugged and let it go.  
I smiled at him and reminded them all.  
"were still going out tonight, 2 years survival party." I skipped a little and jack who was on my other side ruffled my hair affectionately.

"Jaack" I wined but still had a smile as I put my hair right, making him grin.

"I guess we could go out, it's not like you don't deserve it." he tried to ruffle my hair again but I ducked out of reach. We had got to the SUV and got in. When we arrived at the Hub we all got our stuff (well I asked Owen to get mine) and I went to see Ianto and Matt in the archives.

"hi boys, you two coming with?" I asked them as soon as i spot them.

"what's happening like?" Matt asked. "it's my 'I survived' 2 year Annaversary and were all going to the pub. You coming?" I explained to them.

"I'm coming I guess. Ianto?" Matt asked as he filed the last of the paperwork.

"er... Oh why not? Ok I'll come." He caved when I unleashed my sad eyes on him.

"thanks Ian! It's just not the same with out ya." I told him happily. After that I ran back to the main room. Once everyone was ready we set of to the pub.  
We sat in the corner table and ordered a pint each, jack and Owen larger, I got a half pint of cider, matt a pint, Suzie got a glass of Rose wine, tosh lemonade and ianto a glass of cola. It was only 15min there when Jack started to tell his story's and surprise surprise it was the one he told Rose, mickey and the doctor. So I decided to mimic that as well.

"I swear, six feet tall and with TUSKS-" jack exclaimed he was half way through his story

"You're lying through your teeth!" Owen accused him as I sat on his lap. I kissed him to shut him up for a bit.

"I'd've gone bonkers! That's the word - bonkers!" Suzie said and Tosh shook her head in disbelief.

"I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean TUSKS! And it's woken, and it's not happy-" Jack continues.

"How could you not know it was there?" Ianto asks as me and Matt shake our head at his obliviousness.

"And we're standing there, fifteen of us, NAKED-"

"Naked?!" me and Tosh exclaimed.

"And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me! And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are RUNNING! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say-" jack says swinging his arms like he's running.

"I knew we should've turned left!" Me and Matt said together and We all roar with laughter at this punchline.

"That's my line!" jack complained.

"I don't BELIEVE you, I don't believe a word you say EVER, that is so brilliant!" Tosh exclaimed.

"he's just that good of a story teller!" I told her with a smile. "And it's the same one you told Me, Matt, Rose, mickey and the doctor. Tut tut Jack. Don't you have new material?" I asked jokingly. And he grined at the memory.

We continued to joke and tell more story's for the rest of the night, some of which were from me of the doctors adventures old and new but only thos that they can't do anything about.

"...so Rose is lying there, strapped down with something that looks like a scalpel in front of he face and she's threatening this Clockwork man, and she says, 'Ever heard of the Daleks? Remember them? They had a name for our friend. They had myths about him, and a name. They called him the... They called him the- they called him the- the- '' and she stuttered over the last bit cause she's distracted by drunken singing coming from somewhere, and guess who stumbles round the corner?"

"who?" jack asked curious

"the doctor!"

"NO! Really?!" jack asked shocked.

"yer! And he's dancing with an imaginary partner, singing, wearing a pair of sunglasses and a tie around his head" at this they all laugh

"and in his hand a wine glass with something that looks like wine and as soon as Rose sees him she says - 'look what the cat dragged in - the Oncoming Storm' and he then goes on to say that she sounds like her mother, he invented some kind of drink early - i think it was the banana daiquiri and to always bring a banana to a party." at this Owen laughed.

"he then goes and says to the clockwork man 'Oh ho ho ho ho, brilliant. It's you! You're my favorite, you are, you are the best! Do you know why? 'Cause you're so THICK_._You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania.' and adds on the end 'And so's your dad.'" at this jack starts laughing so hard he almost falls of his chair.

"he then goes on to enplane why the clockwork men were scanning Rennet, they were trying to find out her milometer, her age. you see the ship was 37 years old so they think when she is 37 she would be complete - compatible and then they would come in slice of her head and use her brain as a command circuit." i paused for a moment and noticed tosh's shock, worried and disgusted expression.

"its ok tosh in the end he saves her you'll see but for a price." i quickly continue before anyone could ask what.

"so after sharing what he found he pours the wine over the drones head and announces in a suddenly sober voice that its 'Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't.' so after a few minuets of trying to work the central computer only for him to find out he cant close it because one was still out on the field, the drones get a message from said friend and disappear, the doctor tells them that they found the right time window and then he goes searching for said window, once found, it seems that they blocked him from coming through and the only way through is with the force of a truck - which Mickey cleverly pointed out that they didn't have one, so while rose goes and warms Rennet of her doom 5 years before it happens the doctor fixes the audio and thinks of a way through to save her. he ends up getting on the hours he found on the ship, crashing through the gate way and smashing, breaking all the gate ways. No way back" i pause for a moment with my story and then continue.

"when he crashed through this is what happened, the king had shouted 'What the hell is going on?' 'Oh - this is my lover, the King of France.' Rennette told him and the doctor said distastfully 'Yeah? Well, I'm the Lord of Time.' he then aproched what looked like the chief droid 'And I'm here to fix the clock.' he turned to the doid and told him as it drew its wepon at him 'Forget it. It's over. For you and for me.' he looked up at the smashed mirror that had once been a gate way. 'Talk about seven years bad luck. Try three thousand...' after that the droids powered down in defeat now with no purpose to stay on, later Rennette shows him the fire place, he finds out its still linked to the ship gets back, Rose tells him hes been gone 5 hours, he goes back to Rennette only to arrive too late as he watches with the king through the window as her Hurst is driven back to Paris, the king gives him a letter from her and he reads it back at the TARDIS after sutting down the link for good." i finished my story with a sad smile.

* * *

here is another one_ wipes forehead _i was trying to get this bit that iv written to the right standed today so yer. and don't count on the next one to be soon but keep checking you never no i might surprise my self.. lol R&R XXXX sashaxh

changes made 20th sep 2012


	13. Chapter 13 Everything Changes P2

**Ch 13 - Everything Changes P2  
**

**sorry for the long wait everyone... college and stuff... and just plain lazyness caught up with me and attacked me and i only just escaped... tho i can hear lazyness trying to get me agin - its bribing me with long hours in bed reading fanfictions instead of writing my own... HELP!  
**

**lol hope you all like this chapter.  
**

**Shannon the chameleon: Thanks** XD

**dirtyconfessions: a long wait but with collage and such here ya go** XD

* * *

i wake up the next morning to my alarm clock in a fairly good mood after i remember the other night and see the handsome London doctor sleeping next to me, i smile, hes a heavy sleeper that or he normally has his alarm louder. I start to get out of bed, as i start to shift this wakes owen up and he streches arms around my waist and with a sqweek from me pulls me towards him.

"good morning love." he greets me still slightly groggy as he hug me to him as is i was a teddy bear. this makes me smile.

"morning owen, dont you hink we need to get up? we've got work to get to.." i remind min, and he just frounds and burrys his facer into my side, tickling me a bit making me giggle.

"Owen!" i squirm in protest "come on! or well be late and you know what jacks like when people are late..." but Owen dosn't let up and hugs me slightly tighter and i can feel him smiling into my side.

we eventualy got up and got ready, miracuasly we got in on time, i left for my lab and after a bit i hear tosh shout to everyone,

"Weevil sighted at the Cardif Genaral Hospital!" and we rushed to get it out of the public BEFORE some one was harmed.

When we got there blocked the top floor, and split up to find it, me and jack took the up stairs the rest of the team took other floors.

We were trying to find it when I heard voices. I stopped him and pointed up. he listened and nodded.

We saw a lift near use and rushed inside. when Me and jack exited the lift we saw the weevil and Gwen. We grab her and start to run down the corridor with her.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Me and Jack shout at her.

With her adrenaline on overdrive, Gwen turns and runs. Behind us, Tosh, Suzie and Owen were spraying the weevil with 'weevil spray' to detain him. The weevil dropped the porter and covers his eyes with his hands.

"Get it down! Get it down! Cuff it!" Tosh shouted

"Down on the floor!" followed Owens voice

Gwen was running on her own now. Me and Jack stop and head back to the others. just as Suzie puts a hood over the weevil's head.

as Gwen was no were in sight i concluded that she must of gone down. we all dragged the weevil downstairs and into the SUV after sedating it.

Once everyone was in the SUV Jack gunned it, Barley missing Gwen as he honked at her as she was making her way across the car park.

I look in my side mirror and see her getting into her car and following us.

"she following jack" I told him

"let her, there's nothing she can really do. but Ill try to lose her, if not well get there and go down the lift." I nodded at jacks idea.

He tried weaving in public streets, but PC Cooper still kept close.

Nothing worked so we went with plan B.

Ianto meat us at the water tower as we got out and took it into the garage. Gwen got out her car behind us.

"You lot! Oi! Torchwood!" she shouted but we ignored her and continue. And Gwen follows. Just then we hear a security guard intercept her.

"Oi! You can't leave that there." he tells her she just replied

"Police"

"I can see that, love, and you're still not leaving it there." we hear him tell her as we all get on the invisible lift. we see her turn back, only to see to her that were gone

We get to the bottom and Ianto is waiting for us.

"ive, managed to put the weevil in the cell, and ive got the CCTV camera up, if you want to look at it." Me and jack nod a thank you and everyone when to do there thing. but before I went off I had a look at the CCTV. PC Andy joins her. I watched until they left, then went to help Owen do some paperwork.

Later that night I decide to look at the CCTV camera again, knowing Gwen she will be trying to find out about us even if its, looking at the last place at night.

As I guesses Gwen was standing in front of the water sculpture. She looked around and sees a pizza delivery boy on a scooter zooming past making a delivery. she then walkes out of the cameras view. I quickly find her again and follow her to the pizza shop and guessed exactly what she was doing.

"jack she's at the pizza shop, I think she's gonna play pizza delivery girl." I smile at his and then see he has a idea. he goes to the lounge area and starts to tell us his idea.

"why don't we give her a little show…"

-INT. TORCHWOOD COVER SHOP – NIGHT (8:35pm)-

Gwen knocks and enters the shop. She looks around. It's a small travel shop with lots of brochures and pamphlets on the counter. Ianto comes out from the back.

"Oh, hiya. Sorry I'm late. Someone ordered pizza." she says

"Who's it for?" Ianto asks

"I think it's a ... Mr. Harkness." Gwen told him

The front door slams shut. Ianto smiles and presses a blue button behind the counter. The wall panel behind Gwen opens. Gwen stares at it. Ianto waits expectantly. Gwen turns to look at him.

"Don't keep them waiting." he told her

Gwen steps through the passageway. She turns and looks back at Ianto. With a nod of his head, he motions for her to go on. Gwen continues on.

- IN THE HUB -

"she's coming down" we hear Ianto call through the radio

"positions" jack calls out and we get to our places.

Gwen enters the hub, the central headquarters for Torchwood Three. In the back of the large central room, Toshiko is at the computer working. As soon as Gwen enters the hub, the circular outer door closes. The inner barred gate also closes, effectively sealing her inside. The light stops flashing.

Gwen sees a large severed hand in a tank of bubbled liquid. Strange. In the back of the room, Suzie works at her workstation using a welder and Matt walking around collecting finished paperwork to file.

It's a very strange place. The room is huge. There's a central power column rising up to the high ceiling. There are also other rooms on two more levels with large glass windows facing the hub. Jack exits an office on the second floor and heads for the hub. im sitting at my desk in my lab, making it look like im concentrating on my findings.

Suzie stops welding and removes her headgear. Gwen turns, her eyes go wide as Jack comes down the steps leading to the hub.

We walk past her and Jack heads to his office. And I go to mine. We sit behind our desks and gets to work.

Everyone is pretty much ignoring Gwen. She looks around and slowly makes her way up slowly toward Jack's office.

She sees Toshiko working at the computers with monitors filled with wave patterns. She edges past Toshiko and toward Owen's workstation when Toshiko cracks. She laughs. Owen snorts.

I slap my hands on my desk and get up from behind my desk. "Great! thanks Owen!" I shout down to him.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry." He swings his chair around. "I'm rubbish. I give up!" He cracks up laughing. And Tosh breaks out in smiles and points to Owen. i smile fondly at the 2.

"He set me off." Tosh accused as I come down the stairs and Matt stands next to tosh - they've been growing close lately... maybe, just maybe they will get together?

"Well, that lasted no' point two seconds." Suzie complained

Gwen is confused. Owen turns and looks at Gwen.

"Hmm. She's actually carrying pizza!" he observed as I run past them.

"ill have it! thanks Gwen!" I shout as I run past and pluck the boxes out of her hands. and sitting down on owens lap.

"Come on! She was gonna say, "Here's your pizza," and I was going to say, "How much?"" Jack gets up and heads for his office doorway and Suzie heads over and joins them.

"- and she says, "Oh, whatever, twenty quid," and I say, "Oh, I don't have any money."" he continues as he leans against the door frame.

"I was working on a punchline. I'd have got there. But it would've been good!" hi wined and I rolled my eyes

"There's your pizza. I'd better go." Gwen told him

"We've gone past that stage." he said to her

"You must've been freezing out there. How long were you walking around? Three hours?" Suzie asked her curiously

"You could see me?" Gwen asks surprised

"Hmm." Suzie nods

"And before we go any further, who the hell orders pizza under the name of Torchwood? I ask everyone

"Uh, yeah. That would be me. I'm sorry. I'm a twat." Owen owned up, i kissed him on the cheek.

"yer you are, cause the first one has pineapple! no one likes yours luckily the other one's Cheese and tomato and pepperoni!"

She looks at us all

"That man, at the hospital, that porter, what happened to him? That was real, wasn't it? He was attacked." Gwen asked us

"He's dead." Jack told her seriously

"But there's no-one gone missing." she pointed out to us

"We took the body, retrospectively changed the work rota, planted a false witness who saw him leaving the hospital, giving him an alibi for the next 48 hours, so when his body's pulled out of the docks next Tuesday night, he's only been missing for three days." tosh told Gwen but i could tell she was uncomfortable explaining this.

"He was murdered?" Gwen asked her

"Yes." tosh said in positive.

"And you covered it up?" Gwen asked almost acusingly

"That's my job." tosh shrugged and Matt put his hands on her shoulders and she smiles at him. Gwen turns and looks at Jack.

"And that other man, John Tucker? Last night in the alleyway, I saw you." Jack walks toward Gwen.

"And what did you see?" he asked her

"You revived him." she answered

"No. What did you see?" Jack asked again. Gwen looks down at the pizza box, in my hand.

"You resuscitated him." she answered again.

"No Gwen, what did you see?" i now asked her instead of jack and she looks at me and says,

"You brought him back to life." Jack nods

"Yeah."

"Who are you?" Gwen asks looking at us all.

"Torchwood." Me and Jack told her.

"What's Torchwood?" she asked us wanting at least someone to tell her.

"This is Torchwood. All around you." Jack told her as he indicates everyone around him.

"And what happens to me?" she asked us

"Ooo." Jack said and he looked like he was thinking.

"I'm police. Constable Gwen Cooper. You can't do anything." Gwen told us trying to keep her voice strong and fear free.

"Right then, PC Cooper ... d'you want to come see?" Jack asked her.

"See what?" she asked slightly curious.

"You saw the murder." He motions with his head. "Come and see the murderer." and he turns and heads out of the room. Gwen doesn't move unsure what to do.

"Go with him." Suzie told her. Gwen takes a breath and follows Jack out. She heads down the steps to the hub.

"What is Torchwood? Who are you? What is this place?" Gwen called to jack, and then...

SCREECH!

"Oh!" Gwen ducks out of instinct. Suzie continues walking past Gwen on her way back to her workstation.

"What was that?" Gwen asks

"Pterodactyl." Me and Tosh call out to her. and she just stares at us disbelievingly.)

"Are you coming?" Jack calls from near the cells. Gwen turns to follow Jack.

* * *

**there Part 2 Complete XD R&R**

**hope you all like it and i hope to get the next on up soon.**

**sashaxh**

**xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14 Everything Changes P3

Chapter 14 Everything Changes P3

**A/N: heres the next chapter hope you all like it XD 2 in one day XD**

* * *

Me and Owen were just relaxing in each others arms when he swings around his chair as Jack and Gwen return.

Jack started the introductions.

"Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper." Jack said and before he could continue Owen butted in and i rolled my eyes at him.

""Doctor" Owen Harper, thank you." this made me kiss him on the cheek fondly.

" the Woman lounging on his lap is the Lovely Sophie Nelson, Torchwood's very own Scientist and the best one to send undercover because of her acting skills." i nod to her with a small smile and jack continues.

"Toshiko Sato, computer genius. Matthew Nicolson our Archivist. Suzie Costello, she's second-in-command. Suzie looks up and smiles from what she's working on.  
"Sophie is also third in command if me and Suzie are out of the picture because of her knowledge . And this is Ianto Jones, Ianto cleans up after us and gets us everywhere on time."

"I try my best." ianto said modestly.

"And he looks good in a suit." Jack pointed out

"Careful, that's harassment, sir." Ianto said almost teasingly but with a hint of serious. i look at my watch and it said it was 9:30 pm.

"Why are you telling me their names? I'm not supposed to know, am I? This is classified, isn't it?" Gwen asked worried.

"Way beyond classified." i told her amused.

"Then you shouldn't be telling me. What are you gonna do to me?"

"What did you imagine?" Jack asked also amused. and he heads into his office to put his coat on.

"Well, I've seen too much. Your names and everything, and the Weevil, and ..." she looks at Tosh and Matt sqwees's her shoulders "You can dump a man in the water and lie about his death."

Ianto heads into Jack's office. Jack exits his office with his coat on.

"Oh-kay! Tosh, finish that calibration tomorrow morning. Sophie test those finding you found and help tosh if needed,(i salute him with 2 fingers) Owen, first thing, get a hold of Chandler and Bell, cos I think they're lying. Ianto, if he needs back-up, then you'd better be on stand-by. Matt keep up the good work and Suzie, I know it's a pain in the ass, but I need the costing on the glove research, and as for you," he turns to Gwen "you're coming with me. This way." He motions for Gwen to follow him out.

"I'm getting tired of following you." Gwen mutters. this maid Jack stop and turns around.

"No you're not, and you never will." he steps up onto a large concrete block.

"Stand on here. C'mon, next to me." Jack told her and He holds out his hand and helps her up onto the concrete block next to him. The lights to the front door flash as tosh and Suzie leave for the night.

"Good night!" tosh calls

"night" i shout over to jack and he nods to me.

"Later!" Owen also called

Jack places Gwen on the concrete facing in the same direction he is.

"Now, you came in through the front door. Let's take the scenic route." he told her and He looks up and presses a button on his wrist band. The ceiling door opens. The concrete block they're standing on starts to rise. Gwen quickly grabs Jack's arm to keep her balance.

Suzie walks up to the block and waves them goodbye. Jack smiles and waves her goodbye. And the lift rises. once they were gone i patted owes leg and got up.

"come on then, we better get home if you still want to have that movie night i was talking about last week? we are still going to have the movie night are we not Owen?" i asked him as he got his coat..

"yes, Sophie what ever you say Sophie, were still having the movie night if you want." i smiled at him and went to collect my coat once done we walked out of the hub and to Owens car.

the night went splendidly that night, we even got in a few Doctor Who Dvds in after i promised that i'll let him watch the episode with Gwen in after everything finishes.

i woke up that morning again in a good mood, but it dropped once i remembered what was going to happen that evening. i quickly covered it up and turned to wake Owen by hugging him.

the day went by well today just like everyday that was until evening came and i was checking the CCTV camera.

"Jack you better get out there its Gwen! and shes being held at gun point by Suzie!" at this jack rushes up to me one look at the screen and he runs to the Lift.

"Come on, Come On, Come on! he mutters as the lift slowly climes up to the out side world.

i watch on camera as Suzie shoots jack in the head and then after jack comes back to life shoot herself.

i knew jack would now want me to take over as SIC, i sighed and went to get comfort from Owen.

_**later that evening...**_

NT. TORCHWOOD – OFFICE - NIGHT

Ianto puts the Resurrection Glove and Knife into a cage-like box. He locks it with an official TORCHWOOD seal. NOT FOR USE.

Ianto slides the locked box up on the shelf. He looks at Jack. Jack turns and looks at Owen and Toshiko. Toshiko takes out the alien scanner device she took home with her and she places it on the table. Owen takes out the perfume spray bottle and places it on the table as well. More than a quarter of it is gone.

INT TORCHWOOD – MORGUE – NIGHT

Suzie's in a body bag. Jack zips it closed. He pushes the slab back into the morgue cabinet and closes the compartment.

He's alone. He turns and walks out of the morgue. i meed him at the exit and hug him tightly which he returns.

* * *

"Err... Owen?" i hesitated telling him the next day.

"yes love" Owen was sitting on the sofa in the living room watching the tellly

"JacksRecrutedGwen..." (Jacks Recruted Gwen) i told him really fast

"...What!"

* * *

well thats everything for Everything Changes... R&R

and i hope to get the next episode on soon...

sashaxh

xxxx


	15. Chapter 15 Day One P1

**here's the next chappie for you all out there im happy to say it wasnt a long wait this time but who knows about the next one... well just live in hope shall we cause its the start of half term hols and i have a week off.. hooray!  
**

**...oh i dont own the transcript i used for this or Torchwood or Doctor Who... but i really with i did own jack ianto and Owen, but i dont... tho i DO own Sophie and Matt... XD  
**

**Shannon the chameleon ThanksXD**

**SereneDisaster: here ya gan then... XD**

* * *

TORCHWOOD 1X02: DAY ONE

chapter 15 part 1

'Torchwood, outside the government, beyond the police tracking down alien life on earth, arming the human race against the future. The 21st Century is when everything changes. And you've gotta be ready.' this was the first thing that came to mind when i first saw the scanner go crazy that evening, after that I checked together with tosh to see what it was, and then I ran to tell jack... I was second in command now, better get use to having more responsibility and taking some charge I guess. I also think I have to not only thank jack but Suzie also for making me third in command cause that automatically makes me SIC if something happens to Suzie and in this case shes dead...

"Jack a meteoroid or something similar just fell through the atmosphere and landed on the outskirt of Cardiff. The monitors an scanners are going crazy! I think we should go check it out and take sample. Plus it's the easiest thing for Gwen for her first day, there's no way anything could go wrong." I left the office to get ready ...now looking back I think I jinxed us by saying that even tho I KNEW what was going to happen that day... I looked back through the door again.

"oh, and Jack, it's one of thos days..." I winked at him and went to get my tools ready.

After I got my things together I told Tosh to text Gwen and went to see if Owen wanted some help but he was ready so I just helped tosh carry her things to the SUV.

We all got into the SUV I sat in the back with Tosh and the computers, jack in the passenger seat and Owen was driving. Once set we sped to pick up Gwen.

Once we got to the city center jack jumped out and I let Gwen in the back and once they were both in we sped of, Gwen now sitting between me and tosh.

"Simple locating clean up operation. Find that meteorite before anyone else gets their hands on it." jack explained to Gwen as we sped down the highway towards the crash site.

"Good to see you, by the way." Jack said looking back at Gwen. Gwen smiled. It's apparent, she's thrilled to be there. Her eyes widen when the computer equipment in the back unfolds into an impressive workstation for me and Tosh.

"Tosh, Sophie, you found it yet?" Owen called back to us as we searched for the crash.

"You got enough kit?" Gwen asked us bewildered. On the monitor, a red dot blinks on the map.

"Basic tracking and surveillance." Tosh told her.

"Hmm?"

"For the crash site. With this we can tap into CCTV networks, national databases." I told Gwen.

"Is this CRIMINT. This is the police computer system. You shouldn't have this!" Gwen exclaimed. Me and tosh stayed quite.

"You might want to stop saying "you" and start saying "we"." Jack called back from the front.

After that comment we continue on in silence. Me and Tosh keep an eye on the red dot on the monitor and occasionally call to Owen were to go.

EXT. OFF ROAD – WOODS *****

Half an hour later the SUV turns onto a side road.

"Owen, Crash site is one hundred meters ahead." I called to him next thing we know he stops the car. We were here but...

"Shit. The amateurs got here first." Owen complained.

Out in front of us, a truckload of military men exit the truck. Police have already blocked the road and gather just outside the barrier. Jacks the first out the car and everyone follows. He stands and look around at whats happening.

" All right. Usual formation." Jack calls out once everyone was ready and had collected everything needed.

We all start confidently for the barrier. Gwen rushes forward on the other side of Jack from me tosh behind Gwen and Owen behind me I was on Jack's right.

"What's the usual formation?" Gwen asks him

"Varies." Owen calls from behind me

"but second in command is to the right." I guess Owens now third.

"How can a usual formation vary?" Gwen asked curious.

"haven't you forgot something?" I ask Gwen as the police open the barriers for us. Gwen turns and rushes back to pick up her kits. The police close the barrier and Gwen runs after us. We head out behind the tent. And I turn to Jack.

"she's gone into the tent, go get her before the soldiers start to harass her. I'll get things started here" he nodded and went to get Gwen.

I got everything sorted like I said I would, and started to collect data and samples on the fallen rock.

Just then jack and Gwen walk up to the crash site.

"So let's see what we came for." jack says as they take hold on the lead rope and head down into the pockets of fire litter the site. In the center of the crater is a large rock-like pod.

I had Lights placed around the pod for better view. Owen takes out a device and helps me examines the pod.

"What do we know?" jack asks and Owen took charge as I was busy collecting more data.

"Bog standard space debris." he then turned to Gwen

"That's a technical term." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, thanks." Gwen said and I raised a eyebrow.

"it is you know, cause I mastered Jiggery-Pockery, but failed Hullabaloo." I of offhandedly but looked at her seriously daring her to say there not real classes.

"So take all the readings and let's get out of here." Jack said quickly making me get back on with my work and releasing Gwen from under my stair.

Me and Owen nod and get back to work. Jack and Tosh each open up their impressively-stocked kits and I had mine open already but didn't have what Owen needed so Jack takes out some things out of his and tosses them over to Owen. Owen catches them all. Gwen leans on the side watching everyone work. I take some samples from the outer pod shell. Owen uses a stethoscope to listen to the outer pod shell. He then glances at Gwen who is still standing there watching everyone work. Jack takes a reading of the air.

Owen glances at Gwen again and in a wonderfully Owen way he shouts over to her, "Make yourself useful, sweetheart! Pass us the big chisel from the toolbox." I smile at his tone knowing that he's just playing and not really interested in her.

"Not sweetheart - Gwen. One syllable, sure you can manage it."

"Not sweetcheeks? Freckles? New Girl?" he teased her more making me shake my head in amusement.

"just ignore him Hun, he just trying to ridle you up on ya first day, he's harmless." I tell her making Owen pout at me slightly. I smile at him lovingly. Gwen smiles and reaches into the toolkit and takes out the big chisel.

"It's a shame your tool's not big enough for the job, darlin'." Gwen teases right back. Jack chuckles as he listens to them.

"Catch!"Gwen throws the chisel to Owen.

"Don't!""NO!" me and Owen shout but it's too late the chisel punctures a hole in the side of the pod and purple gas escapes out of the pod through the large hole.

"Shit!"Owen shouts. Jack reaches into the open kit at his feet and picks up a few gas masks.

"Owen, Sophie, catch!" He tosses two to Owen, who gives one to me and another to Tosh and puts a mask on Gwen's stunned face while he covers his own.

"Put this on!" jack orders Gwen.

A large pinkish-purple cloud of living gas rises out of the pod. It spreads out and moves around, pulsating for a moment, then zooms up into the night sky.

Jack turns and looks at Gwen. Gwen turns and looks at me and Owen and Owen glares back at Gwen.

INT. TORCHWOOD – HUB – NIGHT *****

The whole way back to the hub Gwen was feeling guilty and you could tell and not only because she was apologizing every five minuets ether but because she looked like someone had killed her puppy or she just ran over a cat...

"I'm so sorry." Gwen apologized... again.

"Seriously, stop saying that." Jack said slightly irritated. She followed him up the steps to the office area.

"But I am! I mean, really, I mean really, really sorry. God, I can't believe it." she said

"Seriously Gwen! Stop it!" I said a note before shouting from frustration.

"Didn't they teach you Health and Safety in the police?" Owen asked her sarcastically.

"You two chucked tools at each other, so I ..." she trailed off pathetically

"We didn't miss." Owen snarked and I put my hands on his shoulders to calm him down.

"I'll sort it. Whatever's happened, I'll deal with it." she told us all in determination and in my opinion slight stupidity. We walked past her to her to put the equipment down in COLD STORAGE 1-6.

"What d'you think has happened? I mean, it was just gas, wasn't it? That can't be too bad, can it?" Gwen said unsure, that got me irritated.

"Right, because gas never did anyone any harm." I said sarcastically not being able to hold it in... even tho if I didn't say it Owen would have. Jack nods in agreement.

"On the plus side, we've got good evidence, relatively undamaged." he told us and he opens the box with a sample of the rock.

"On the downside, there's an alien on the loose, we don't know where it is, why it's here or what it's going to do." Owen said.

"Give her a break!" Tosh shouted

"God, this has been the worst first day ever." Gwen moaned

"We all make mistakes. Get over it. Now we find and recover whatever came out of there." Jack ordered and then Ianto clears his throat behind him. We all turn to look at him. He was standing at the top of the steps with a clipboard.

"This might help. Nightclub death been phoned in to 999. Circumstances sound ... a little unusual." ianto told us and Gwen hurries up the steps to look at the clipboard report. I grimace at what might be written on there as I know whats happened.

"Might be connected." Ianto continued. And we then all set of to inspect the incident.

EXT. NIGHTCLUB – EARLY MORNING *****

Gwen's friend PC Andy Alan was standing in front of the club next to his new partner as our black SUV pulls up across the street. We all get out and hurry into the club past PC Alan.

"Torchwood." Jack told them as we all hurry inside. But Andy looks up and sees Gwen. And she delays. I just ignore this but send a look to jack, I follow Owen to the woman's bathroom.

were standing with the the nightclub owner in the ladies bathroom staring at the pile of dirt on the floor.

"This is all that's left?" Gwen said shocked and the club owner nods.

"How's that possible?" he asked also shocked.

"The question is how did you know this used to be a body?" I asked him seriously and slightly discussed remembering how he knew. Jack looks at me curios about my tone of voice.

"Bit of a shock, I tell you." he answered me.

"We need to see that CCTV." jack told him and the club owner nods.

INT. NIGHT CLUB – SECURITY ROOM *****

we all watch the video with me blushing though out all of it and on it, we see the boy climax, burst into bright gold dust and get sucked into Carys.

"Wow." jack breathed

"Oh, my God! He just ..." tosh started

"Came and went." jack deadpans making me roll my eyes at the pun and Owen snicker.

"That's the way I'd like to go." Owen commented

"I'm sure we could arrange it." I told Owen seriously with a side of sly and seductive. This made Owen grin and he had that look in his eyes that told me 'just wait until tonight' making me shiver a little.

I looked to my right and saw the club owner appears upset and on my left Gwen does too.

"How can that be? It doesn't make any sense. It's not possible." the Owner denied

"Do you know the girl's name?" Gwen asked him still upset from the video the man shakes his head. "Did the two of them arrive together or meet in the club? Is she a regular? Would any of the other staff know her?" she interrogated him.

"I dunno! We get hundreds of people here every weekend. I don't keep tabs." the man exclaimed defensively and Jack steps forward.

"Thanks for your help. We've got all we need." jack thanked him and leads him out of the room.

"What are you talking about? We haven't got a clue. We don't even know her name!" Gwen exclaimed confused. But Jack just looks at Gwen and doesn't say anything. He turns and leaves the room.

We all emerges from the back rooms and move fast as Jack issues instructions.

"We'll need a body from the cryo-chamber, close match to the dead guy's appearance. Disfigure the face, dump it someplace remote, make it look like a suicide attempt." jack sprouted off. Tosh and Owen hurry past us and head out. I follow to help jack, but Gwen stops.

"You have a stash of bodies?" she asked him Jack pauses. He doesn't answer her and heads out himself with me in tow. Behind us I hear Gwen follow. Me and Jack are following a reading on his hand-held device. We runs out of the club and into the alleyway while Gwen chases after us.

"What about his family? You can't just fake his death." she protested. I turned my head to her as Jack concentrated on the screen of the device.

"You want to tell his family he died screwing an alien?" i asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't know that for sure." she told me, jack then turned to her and pointed to the readings on his hand-held device.

"Same elements we recorded at the crash site. Traces all over the club but strongest in this area. Something happened here." he points to the very spot where the gas alien attacked Carys. He looks around and sees the CCTV camera up on the wall.

All 3 of us were back in security room about to watch the video of Carys in the alleyway. Jack finds the tape and pops it out of the machine. Gwen is quiet.

"It's my fault. If it weren't for me, he'd still be alive." Gwen said guiltily.

"That'll get you nowhere, that sort of thinking. At least now we know a little more. The alien's taken on a host body." jack said to her as I give her a sideways hug.

"We can't let her kill again." Gwen nods

INT. TORCHWOOD – HUB *****

Back at the hub Jack is using a penlight on the clearboard map of the universe.

"So, what's this supposed to do?" Gwen asked jack as she watched him work.

"I'm using satellite-tracking data to determine the inward trajectory of the meteorite." I rolled my eyes at him.

"He means he's trying to find out where it's come from." I told her from my seat next to tosh, which I dragged from my office next to jack's. I was facing the clear board with my laptop on my lap with the program I had made with tosh to identified gasses and elements for my lab as tosh trying to find the girl, like they say two heads better than one.

"Hey! Sometimes techno babble is good for the soul." Jack complained.

"you just want to sound smart, but lets keep it down to one techno-rambling man please" I told him and he just turned and winked at me. Making me shake my head at him fondly.

"So this is a route planner." Gwen summarized

"Not far off." Tosh told her.

"Rhys, my boyfriend, is a transport manager. He does this sort of stuff. On a slightly smaller scale, though." Gwen commented

"You have a boyfriend?" tosh asked shocked, and I shook my head in pity at how its not very good to have a outside relationship with this job, and I hoped for her sake that they had a very strong, loving, trusting connection... well they did get married in the end.

"Yeah. Have you?" Gwen asked her.

"Don't have time with this job." Tosh said a little sadly. I turned to her with a eyebrow raised.

"what about Matt?" I asked her and she turned away blushing.

"just friends" she mumbled not looking me in the eyes. I sighed at that. 'I NEED to get them together!' I thought determinedly and caught Jacks eye and he nodded at me like he knew what I was thinking and agreed.

"What about you? You seeing anyone?" Gwen asked Owen.

"the lovely lady next to tosh, up to now its almost been 2 year I think its in a months time when we will be having our 2 year anniversary." Owen said and winked at me making me blush bright red.

Jack was listening quietly to the conversation as he worked.

"None of you have partners? People outside of Torchwood?"

"Just you, newbie." Owen told her.

"I'm not being rude or anything, but ... Well, maybe I am, but ... how do you switch off from all this stuff? What do you do to relax?" Gwen asked curious.

Jack looks at Owen who looks at Me and I look at Tosh. Owen eventually spoke up.

"I have a wild night with Sophie." He told her seriously with the barest hint of a smile and I blushed tomato red and covered my face with my hands, but I had a small smile on my face cause that's what I would do as well, together with curling up on the couch with Owen and watching DW and TW DVD's.

Me and Tosh are at her workstation running the video image of Carys in the alley through a database.I sat in my chair next to her running my program.

"Gas traces confirmed as Vorax and Suranium." I Called out bitterly as the G.E.I (Gas and element identification) program finished.

"Great, my two favorite gases. Can we do a check, and find out what we know about them?" Jack instructed and Owen jumped up from his chair.

"I'm all over it." He told Jack and kissed my cheek as he passed me. Ianto comes into the hub carrying a tray of cups for everyone. Jack takes a cup.

"What's this doing?" Gwen asked Tosh looking at her computer. I get up and take a cup from ianto kissing him on the cheek and whispered a "thanks yan" so I don't interrupt Tosh and came back over to join them.

"I've taken an image of the girl from the CCTV. This cross-checks her face with the UK population." Tosh explained to Gwen. I took a sip of Yans coffee and closed my eyes in bliss, I still cant get over how right jack was about his coffee it defiantly is orgasmic... and I dont even LIKE coffee, im a tea person.

"You can't have every face in the UK on there. That would be against civil liberties, data protection, all that stuff ..." Gwen protested and I just had to roll my eyes at her I looked at ianto and shook my head and he just smiled and shrug his shoulders. Tosh stops and glances back at Jack.

"Still doing that "you" instead of "we" thing." jack said drolly he also takes a lazy sip from his cup at the same time as me.

Just then the computer finishes the scan. Owen comes back over as it It reads: 119 POSSIBLE MATCHES.

"Ah. A hundred and nineteen suspects. This thing's supposed to give us a single match." Owen complained. Matt walks into the room as tosh says,

"The CCTV was too low res. I've tried magnifying and augmenting but it just breaks up. Which means that the software can't function properly."

"It's narrowed the numbers down." Matt says as he come to stand next to ianto to see the screen and we all turn to him "We could check through the rest. You know, the old fashioned way - with our eyes." he points and him and Yan and there eyes. Yan nods in agreement.

"What about the fingerprints I took off the alley wall?" Gwen asked Tosh and she runs the print through the computer – NO MATCH FOUND.

"It was a long-shot, anyway." Tosh said trying to reassure her.

"Just a bit." Owen snarked... like usual, I slap his arm at this.

"Least I'm trying to do something." Gwen claimed

"No, you're trying anything." Owen pointed i rolled my eyes at him.

"The CCTV must have picked up her arrival at the club. Tosh, can you reformat the image recognition software to trace her journey backwards via the street camera network?" jack instructed.

"It'll take a while to process. Every possible turn on every street corner means hundreds of thousands of probabilities." tosh fretted.

"Have a go. At least we'll know where she started the evening." Jack assured her

"We could cross reference that with the addresses on the remaining face matches." Gwen added.

"Good one, newbie! That's a bit more like it!" Owen agreed with her snapping his fingers.

After finding the right face that matches the CCTV camera we took the address and rushed to get the girl before anyone else dies, but before we set off Jack made sure we got dressed in jumpsuits and breathing masks, as jack said for precaution. When we arrived the we distinctively heard her with some one and we crashed into the room. Jack and Toshiko rush into the room with their guns aimed at Carys.

Me, Gwen and Owen rush into the room from the back door with our guns also aimed at Carys. The man under her looks at all of us.

"What's going on?!" the man exclames.

"Put your trousers on and get out." jack commanded and then shouts as the man hesitates "NOW!" the man gets up and leaves.

"It always breaks my heart to say those words." jack said in a sad voice. Carys watches as i take a reading with my hand-held device.

"Air quality's okay." I assured them and went to join Owen. We all remove our gas masks. Carys takes advantage and runs past Gwen and heads for the back door. I guess Jack looks up just in time to see her heading out of the room.

"Gwen, look out!" I hear jack call to Gwen, me and Owen were on the stairs by the back door, we turn and sees Carys heading for the back door. He tosses a flat seashell-shaped object on the floor in front of her. A containment unit pulsating with energy confines Carys in a make-shift cell. I smiled at the success of the device.

"What's that?" Gwen asks. "It's a sort of inflatable cell. Power runs down after an hour. The battery life's bollocks." I rolled my eyes and made a mental note to work on it, while I continued mentally arranging a list of what I needed jack was telling Owen off now knowing anything about the device and assuming it was alien. "Who said you could use that?" Jack asked him sternly.

"Um, I just stopped a prisoner escaping." Owen said to him.

"You know the rules. None of that stuff leaves the building without my expressed permission." Jack barked, I came back to the world at this point and was not pleased of his assumption. But I waited till Gwen was gone.

"Fine. Don't thank me." Owen said disgruntled and I put a hand on his arm. Jack steps forward and presses some buttons on his watch band. The inflatable cell that I built vanishes. Gwen grabs Carys and leads her back into the living room.

"Come with us." she told her. Jack steps forward and picks up the inflatable cell. He looks at Owen as he heads for the living room as well. I rush over grab jacks arm and gave him a hard unhappy look.

"i decide if what I build goes out of the Hub or not, and that was a prototype that I had made and gave to Owen to test." I told him, and stormed out of the house with Owen in toe leaving a shocked and surprised Jack at the back door.

INT. TORCHWOOD – HUB – DAY *****

When we all got back to the hub me, Owen and Tosh head upstairs. Jack also heads upstairs leaving Gwen with Carys.

"See what you can find out from her." I hear Jack tell Gwen. And Gwen stops Jack.

"But aren't you going to help me? I don't know what I'm doing." she asked him

"Usually better if you don't say that in front of the prisoner." jack told her and heads upstairs leaving Gwen with Carys. We were all working on different things, siting in my chair with my laptop by Owen who was at his workstation, Jack is by Toshiko at her workstation. Owen glances up at the monitors and stops.

"Hel-lo." Owen exclames and nudges me I look up to see On the monitor, Carys and Gwen kissing. I look at Owen and He's transfixed.

"Happy birthday, me." he commented. Owen stops working and leans back in his seat, his hands behind his head as he enjoys the show. I shake my head at him in amusement and continue with what I was doing, few minuets later I hear Gwen mumble on screen...

"Okay, first contact with an alien. Not quite what I expected." she said breathlessly. I look up to see while Carys may have instigated it, Gwen suddenly takes control. She turns them around and pushes Carys back up against the wall. They continue kissing. This made me gape.

Owen zooms in the security camera for a close-up of Gwen and Carys kissing.

"Oi, you lot ..." Owen called them over. He motions to the monitor. "Treat!" and they all end up coming over. Gwen is still kissing Carys.

"ugh..." I said not being to form words.

"Whoa." - Owen.

"Wow." - Jack.

"She said she had a boyfriend." Tosh asked dazed

"You people and your quaint little categories." jack said distracted not taking his eyes off the screen.

Owen smiles. 'He's enjoying this far too much.'

"We should really get her out of there." I said in slight dazed shock

"Yeah." Jack agreed absently, then what I had said sinks in and he moves.

"I mean, yeah! Come on!" Jack runs out of area. Tosh turns and follows him. I stand up and wait for Owen. Owen starts to get up, but stops.

"Just, uh, ... record a bit first." me muttered and I smile and think 'Blackmail!'

* * *

**there you go chapter 15... and Part 2 is on next time...**

**R&R  
**

**sashaxh  
**

**xxxx  
**


	16. Chapter 16 Day One P2

its Part 2 of 'Day One'- i dont own TW or DW or anything but sophie and matt.

Sophie: it here it here

matt: we know!

**Shannon the chameleon**:they may be perves... but thats what makes them great.. i think lol

**dirtyconfessions** :here you go then P2 XD... i think i said the same last time lol.

* * *

TORCHWOOD 1X02:DAY ONE  
Chapter 16 part 2

Me, Jack and Tosh run up to the hallway door to check on Gwen and Jack looks at her She gives him a thumb's up sign. Satisfied she's ok we turn back and go to the main hub.

We all continue to work in quite with except Owen who was waiting for Gwen and i was on his lap with my laptop when she returns to hub she was quiet and thoughtful. Clearly, she's disturbed by Carys' predicament.

Owen Taps me and I let him get up and he starts to clap.

"Way to go, newbie! That is what I call a methodical investigation." he says quite cockie Gwen turns and sees Owen against the railing.

"I can't wait to see you take down her particulars." I gasp as Gwen rushes up the stairs and grabs Owen by his shirt. She pushes him back against the railing. I get up worried and catch jack eye from the second floor, he nods and starts to calmly walk down towards them.

"What are you doing?! Get off me!" Owen shouts

"That girl's body is being overrun by I don't know what. And you think it's a joke?" Gwen shouted in his face.

"All right! Jesus! I'm sorry." Owen surrendered

"We should be helping her. She's not some lab rat." Gwen continued

"No, she's a murderer. You were the one who wanted her caught. How come suddenly she's your best friend?" he retorted. Finally Jack steps into view behind and between them.

"You know, strictly speaking, throttling the staff is my job. And throttling Owen is Sophie" jack pointed out to Gwen. She stares at Owen and Then, she releases him. I sigh with relief.

Down below, Ianto appears next to Tosh. He's carrying a box of takeout.

"So ... who's for Chinese?" he smiles. I smiled back at him and followed Owen who continues down the stairs.

INT. TORCHWOOD – CONFERENCE ROOM *****

We were all sitting at the conference table eating dinner. We were laughing while telling Gwen one of our Adventures

"And she said ... she said, "If I'd known that's what he was, I never would have married him!"" jack said.

"and She knew!" i started.

"She knew all along!" tosh continued.

"She didn't care."Owen added in.

"Until he started leaving black piles of mucus in the bathtub." ianto pointed out.

Jack picks up his glass.

"Always the big giveaway. Aliens have no sense of household hygiene." He takes a sip of his glass, puts it down and stands up. "Which reminds me, gotta pee."Jack leaves the room. And As soon as Jack's out of hearing range, Tosh, Owen and Yan turn their attention to Gwen.

"So what's he told you?" Owen asked. And I shake my head at them - 'leave him be you nosie people'

"What about?" Gwen asked confused.

"Himself!" Tosh asked.

"You've been here longer than I have. And Sophie and Matt also have the info" Gwen pointed out

"We were banking on you!" Tosh explained.

"You're a copper, trained to ask questions." Owen added in.

"You don't know anything?" Gwen asked them shocked. Me and Matt sat calmly watching and waiting for jack.

"Not who he is, not where he's from. Nothing, except him being gay. We tried Sophie and Matt but they won't tell any thing" Owen told her and gave me a mock glare and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"put that back if your not going to use it" he said cheekily pointing at me and I put it back in blushing as everyone chuckled at us.

"No, he's not. Really, do you think?" Gwen asked.

"No. Owen does. I don't." tosh said.

"And I don't care." ianto added

"I just think he's a dancer who will dance with anyone" I said which they vaigly understand.

"Period military is not the dress code of a straight man." Owen disagreed.

"I love army style clothes and uniforms" I said smiling widely

"I think it suits him. Sort of classic." Gwen said and I nod in agreement.

"Exactly! I've watched him in action. He'll shag anything if it's gorgeous enough." Tosh agreed.

"We know he's from America, right?" Gwen asked us.

"We don't even know that for sure." Owen said

"No US citizen by the name of Jack Harkness born in the last fifty years." tosh told us.

"Maybe his identity's classified." Gwen tried to come up with a explanation. She picks up a chip and nibbles on it.

"Used to be something big in the CIA. That's what I reckon." Ianto added in his explanation.

"He must have his reasons for wanting to keep things secret." Gwen agreed.

"Sure he has. Doesn't stop me wanting to know what they are." Owen grouched.

"what ever it is I think ya all nosie people." matt concluded. And I again nod in agreement.

Then In the background, we hear the faint moans of the woman in the cell crying.

"What's that sound?" Gwen asked worried.

We quiet down and Owen reaches for the remote on the center of the table. He turns the monitor on. On the monitor, Carys is on her hands and knees in her cell and she's crying.

Jack returns to the room and sits down. Gwen's eyes are on the monitor. She gets up and walks over to the screen.

"What are we doing having Chinese while a girl fights for her life?" Gwen asked slightly disgusted.

"Actually, while we've been eating, the computers have been running a full bio-scan on Carys, profiling her blood, metabolism, organs, skin, the works. So we can see what effect the alien's having on her. They've also been taking samples of the air in the cell so we can analyze any changes in the environment around her. Now, is that enough? Do you want more? Cos, uh, it gets kinda boring." Jack pointed out to Gwen.

"You've been hidden down here too long. Spending so much time with the alien stuff, you've lost what it means to be human." Gwen told us in sympathy. I was a little shocked at this. 'have we?'

"So remind us. Tell me what it means to be human in the 21st century." jack instructed Gwen.

"All right." Gwen accepted the challenge.

And Gwen set of to start to work, and while she did that me and Owen started to work with the gas. Me and Owen are the best to work together, we make be girlfriend/boyfriend but once we start to work we set that aside and we become doctor and scientist, medical and scientific working together to get the right result.

"You should take a look at this." tosh called over the Com.

I told Owen to go and check on the Girl and take some readings while I go check what Tosh had found. Tosh was showing Jack and Gwen what she's found from the data analysis when I got there.

"This is the normal chemical composition of the air in that cell. And these... are the readings from the last hour. The alien's secreting an ultra-powerful blend of airborne pheromones." tosh explained and we turn to stare at her.

"Sex pheromones. A thousand times more potent than anything we'd normally experience." Tosh clarified

"She's a walking aphrodisiac!" Jack exclaimed

"I did wonder why I ..." Gwen started and we looked at her "Actually, I sort of snogged her."

"We know." all 3 of us said together.

"Now, still wanna put her father in the cell?" Jack asked her

"God, no! We can't let any man near ..." Gwen reaped of when she saw my eyes widen.

"and I've just sent Owen to check on her! I exclaimed and ran towards the cells.

INT. TORCHWOOD – CONTAINMENT CELL*****

I ran down the hallway with Gwen and Tosh on my heels. We find Owen standing naked in the center of Carys' cell And He's handcuffed. I put my hands on my hips and shake my head at him.

"Jack, Carys is out of her cell." tosh told jack through her com.

"Cheeky bitch took my swipe card!" Owen complained but turned to me with pleading eyes.

"I'll deal with it. And tell Owen he needs to work on those abs a bit harder. And if ever really upsets Sophie he will answer to me" Jack answered through from his side of the Com. This makes me smile a little. I open the cell door and Owen steps out.

"I was taking some readings, you know, keeping an eye on her, and bang." Owen tried to get me to understand.

"You got away lightly. Be thankful she was only interested in your swipe card. And that I know it was only the sex pheromones and that I know you would never cheat on me." I told him sternly.

"Are you all right now? Or are you still feeling a bit of a cock?" Gwen kicked making me and tosh giggle. I then remember something.

"Jack be careful she's going to use the hand as a way to get out, hope you have a spare jar." i warned him.

"thanks for the warning sophie" jack thanked and I turn back to Owen.

"well I have 2 options, I could, ether leave you in the handcuffs and naked or help you out of them and let you get dressed." I told Owen with my hands on my hips still.

"or you could take me once the girls go help jack" Owen said slyly. All 3 of us rolled are eyes at him. then Gwen and tosh rushed out to help jack. I eventually took pity on him and helped him out of the hand cuffs but there may have been some teasing touches as payback for being seduced buy the sex alien.

After he was dressed we went back to Owens Med bay after popping into my lab to get 2 rats we tested the gas on one and when we got the predicted results we went to get the others.

"Oi! You'd better get in here!" Owen told them and we run back down into The med Bay while the others remain up at the top of the steps. We explain to them our findings.

"So I'm trying to interpret the results of the bio-scan. Yeah, but it's just a mess, like there's no definitive readings. Because everything in her body keeps changing, nothing stays constant. So, as soon as you think you've got something clear, the metabolic rate, the blood pressure all goes wild again." I start the explanation.

"She's fighting the alien for control of her own body." jack put in and I nod.

"Yeah. So anyway, I decided to do a comparative diagnostic. Uh, recreate the circumstances, accelerate the process a little, see what's gonna happen to Carys." Owen finishes off.

"Yeah, thanks." Gwen says sarcastically.

"We infected the rat with a combination of the Vorax and Suranium gas traces we found down at the crash site and at the nightclub." I continue on.

"Looks fine so far." Tosh points out.

"Once the gases start to flow round the body, the party really starts." Owen took over Me and Owen go partway up the steps to where the scans and readings of the rat and its insides are projected on the wall.

"The heart rate triples. The brain swells, pressing against the skull. And as that keep going, then the lungs began to shrink, making it impossible to breath. The pressure increases on all the internal organs until ..." I told them as Owen pointed to the places on the projection. I look at the tank The unsuspecting rat goes about its business in the tank. Suddenly, it explodes.

"Rat jam!" Owen told them as soon as it explodes.

"That's what's gonna happen to Carys?" jack asks worried.

""I'm losing", that's what she said to me." Gwen told us.

"Right now, it's a struggle between where Carys ends and the alien begins."Owen told them sincerely.

We went back to the computers Gwen started to think out loud.

"We have to think like her. Put ourselves in her place. It's the only way to find her." Gwen summarized.

"Except we don't know what her controlling impulse is by now - Carys or the alien inside. The last thing I saw was a fight for control." Jack stated.

"The overriding factor for the parasite is to have sex. It's a survival instinct - that's bound to be the strongest drive." Tosh pointed out.

"All right, so you're Carys. You're desperate for sex cos that's what the thing inside you needs, but you know it will kill. Where would you go?" I said in thought.

"I'd come round and shag you." we all turn and looks at Owen.

"What?! She's my girlfriend I can shag my girl can't I?" I roll my eyes at him.

"Right now? No." Tosh said seriously.

"So what are we talking about? Brothels? Lap dance clubs? Anywhere there's eager men?" jack concluded.

"I know what I'd do." tosh commented.

And she told us her idea which was a great and logical one and we decided to risk it.

INT. EDDIE'S PLACE - NIGHT *****

we burst through the door of the Ex-boyfriend of the girls. Me, Jack and Gwen rush into the bedroom and we see the pile of dust on the bed.

"We're too late." Gwen said – which was obvious.

"Tosh was right, though. She went for the ex-boyfriend. Lucky she's young. Work your way through my back catalogue, we'll be here till the sun explodes." Jack commented, and we leve the room.

"So, where's she gonna go next?" I ask Jack as we step out into the hallway.

"And how long before that thing destroys her body?" he asked rhetorically.

we get back into the SUV with Jack driving and Owen in the passenger seat, me Tosh and Gwen in the back again.

"So what's our next move?" Jack asked us, hoping we had some sort of idea.

"Stop the entire city of Cardiff from shagging?" Owen concluded sarcastically with a question.

"Hm. Put bromide in the water supply." Gwen suggested.

"No, too hit and miss." Jack denied her suggestion.

"Yeah. The water company got pissed off last time we did that." I point out to him.

"It could have used any body in Cardiff. Why her?" Gwen wondered out loud.

"I just assumed it was random." Tosh answered with her opinion.

"It's mining Carys' life to get what it needs." Jack told us seriously.

"So, what else do we know about her?" Owen asked anyone.

"Anything you can think of?" Jack asked Gwen. This making me and Tosh look at her.

"What are you all looking at me for?" Gwen asked us.

"You did all the profiling!" I told her expectant.

"I don't know. Sorry." and she looks out the window.

"She's really great under pressure." Owen muttered and with me being in the middle I both heard him and whacked him a little on the shoulder.

"There's gotta be something. What did you say Carys' job was?" Jack was clutching at straws.

"She's just a temp. Receptionist." Gwen answered.

"Where's she working at the moment?" Jack asked us.

"We can can pull her employment files up." I told jack and me and Tosh got to work on the computers.

"Conway Clinic." Tosh read out loud and I was a little shocked to actually forget that.

"You're joking." Owen exclamed in shock.

"What's the problem?" Jack asked worried.

"It's a bloody fertility clinic. Sperm donors. An unlimited supply of orgasmic energy without all the build-up." I cut in before Owen could continue.

"Perfect hit." Jack agreed.

And he turned the SUV around and we headed full speed towards the clinic. Owen reaches over and hands Gwen a gun. She looks at it, then takes it.

"What's this for?" Gwen asked confused and I rolled my eyes at her... again... 'im doing that a lot aint I...'

"Need a diagram?" Jack asked sarcastically

"I've never used a gun." Gwen confessed. I looked at her shocked

"You were in the police!" I stated shocked.

"I was on the beat!" she told me.

"Carry it. I'll make sure you don't need to use it." Jack ordered.

Owen snaps the cartridge into a second and third gun and hands it back to Me and Tosh.

"What do we do if we find her? How are we going to get it out of her?" Gwen asked worried. Toshiko looks at Gwen.

"Judging by the test results, the gas needed a host because prolonged exposure to our atmosphere is poisonous to it. But our bodies are the perfect environment." she told her.

"So, if we isolate it from Carys' body ..." I trailed off

"It won't survive for long." Owen concluded.

"Sounds like we have ourselves a plan." Jack nodded.

"Force it to die." Gwen said. "Just like it did those poor blokes." Owen said right back.

"What about Carys?" Gwen asked.

"Better start praying we get to her in time." Owen told her.

The SUV turns the corner and stops in front of the clinic. We get out of the car and head for the door with our guns out for precaution.

"Come on!" Jack called.

We all rush into the room, guns drawn. We quickly go from room to room looking for Carys.

"Out! Now! Get as far away as you can!" Jack ordered everyone in the room. They all get up and leave.

Jack bursts into Room 1 and finds a black pile of dust on the floor. Me and Gwen peers in over his shoulder and sees the pile of dust. Owen and Tosh continue searching the other rooms. Me, Jack and Gwen burst into Room 2. We find a stack of magazines and a pile of black dust.

"Oh, God, how many more?" Gwen moaned.

we checked each room and in each on we found piles of black dust until...

"In here!" Owen called from down the corridor. And we all rush to get to him. in the room Owen has his gun pointed at Carys who enters the room toward him. Me and Jack enter the room after her.

"Nowhere to run." Jack stated as I point my gun at her. Carys stops. She turns around just as Gwen and Tosh also enter the room. She's surrounded. Everyone but Gwen as their guns on Carys.

"All this sex. All we see, all we think. So much beauty ... and so much fear. We want it but we're so afraid of it ..." She's hit with a wave of pain. "Ah!" She falls to the floor. Gwen reaches for her and holds onto her.

"The strain on her body's too much. Any second now, she's rat jam." Owen pointed out in warning.

"One more and I'll be strong. Each time, it works less. Each time, the feeling's weaker. One more. Make me feel alive. Make me feel human." the girl Pleads.

"I can't." Gwen said In reluctance and Carys puts her head down.

"I can." Jack stated and steps forward and puts his gun away.

"Jack!" Gwen exclaimed

"I've got a surplus of alive. I'm giving it away." Jack told her. And he kneels down.

"You really want to feel something?" he asked her rhetorical and he kisses her. Carys starts to glow.

"What's he doing?" Owen asked in bewilderment.

Tosh shakes her head.

And the kiss goes on and on and on. Carys stops glowing and the kiss ends.

"That was just the kiss. Imagine the buzz you get from the rest." Jack said coily Carys smiles at Jack and then she collapses.

"It wasn't exactly the reaction I anticipated." he noted.

"Her body won't last much longer." I told everyone in worried for the girl. Gwen takes her bag off.

"Use me. Leave Carys. Take my body as host. And just let her live." Jack grabs Gwen's arm.

"Gwen ..." Jack started but she cut him off.

"I'm stronger than she is. I'll last longer. You might be able to save me, I don't know." she told him logically.

"Okay." he nods and stands up next to me. I put my gun down as I pass him my device – the portable cell – he doesnt look but discreetly nods.

"Jack! You can't let her!" Tosh shouts shocked.

"Like she said …" He looks at Gwen.

"She's responsible for this." he steps back. They look at me because being second in command gives me some power but not much but I shake my head, silently telling them I agree.

"Come on, then. Do it. Leave her." Gwen commands and takes a step back.

Tosh and Owen keep their guns on Carys.

Suddenly, without warning Carys' eyes open and she gasps loudly. The gaseous alien comes out of her mouth and hovers in the air - over Carys - in a purple living gaseous cloud. Gwen backs away toward the doorway. You could tell she's scared, but she prepares herself to take the alien still believing there was nothing that could be done but what she thought. the gaseous alien heads toward Gwen. Gwen shuts her eyes and braces herself.

Just before the Alien gets to Gwen Jack tosses my inflatable cell on the carpet. It opens and surrounds the creature completely - effectively trapping it mid-air. The creature roars. I smile smugly... it worked. Gwen opens her eyes as the gaseous creatures swirls around in my inflatable cell.

"How long can it survive in there?" Owen asked me curiously

"It was pretty weak. Why?" I answered him still smiling slightly smug at the success of my device.

"Bit worried how long that battery'll last for." Owen commented.

"dont worry, I fixed that problem, it now lasts much longer" I told him with a small smile as the cloud gets smaller.

"Look ... It's dying." Tosh pointed out. The gaseous creature solidifies into dust, falling into a small pile on the floor. The cell collapses as there was nothing to hold in it. Jack reaches down and picks up some of the dust in his hand as I picked up my device.

"You travel halfway across the universe for the greatest sex. You still end up dying alone." I put my hand on his shoulder as he shakes his head as he drops the dust. Suddenly Gwen reaches over and kisses Jack.

"Thank you." she said sincere. She stands up just as quickly and leaves Jack where he is. He watches her for a moment, then touches his lips. I shake my head at him and get up and cross over to hug Owen with a smile. When we come apart I put the device in his hand with a smile ans he puts it in his pocket.

After that we left for the hub and me and Owen left for home to watch some movies and DVD's including the episode of what we just did. Gwen and Jack took the girl back home to her dad. Matt finally had asked Tosh out – even tho its for a drink at the pub – tonight and ianto... well he did what he did.

* * *

there we go the next one XD the next one is 'Ghost Machine' XD

R&R

sashaxh

xxxx


	17. Chapter 17 ghost machine part 1

**i dont own TW or DW there respected owners do and i only own Matt and Sophie. enjoy oh and sorry for the 4 month wait but college ... you know...**

**Shannon the chameleon: HeHe... :)**

**Avalonemyst: that's a good thing... and the reason i continue doing it...**

**dirtyconfessions: well you don't have to wait any more... cause here's the next bit with an added bit on the end XD**

**hope: well here's the update... sorry for the long wait... hey that rhymes lol**

* * *

**1X03: GHOST MACHINE part 1**

EXT. SIDEWALK - NIGHT – Sophie's POV

Me, Gwen and Owen were running along the sidewalk. Tosh was directing use through our com's.  
We were chasing a signal but we were not too sure... well they weren't too sure what they were chasing but me and Matt knew exactly what we were chasing. We ran through the back no parking entrance.

"Sophie. Owen. Gwen. Left into the alley, right, thirty meters." Tosh instructed us through the com. I nodded even tho she couldn't see me.

"What is it? What can you see?" Gwen asked tosh. There was silence over the com until -

**"**I can't get a visual... . Just a signal. Definitely alien in origin. Diagonal right, towards the castle." cames tosh's replied. We run out on to the sidewalk, and run toward the castle. We were in such a rush we almost collided into a cyclist.

"Jack." - we heard Tosh call out, the com unit was linked so that everyone could hear so we were use to hearing convosations that were not directed to us.

"Sharp right, twenty meters." Tosh instructed.

"Can you identify the target?" Jack asked her.

"Still trying to get a visual ... twenty seconds to contact." tosh warned us.

"Fifteen seconds." Tosh had started the count down and we started to push our selves.

"No heroics, we've got no idea what we're dealing with." "Jack cationed us

"or at least you lot don't know what you're dealing with, me and Matt, well I wont tell you, cause where's the fun in that." I grinned

"Sophie." Jack warned me

"Ok, Ok. I promise its nothing bad." I told him so that he and the others didnt worry. I looked over at Gwen and we both nodded and push harder resulting in us being in front of Owen.

"Ten seconds." Came Tosh's warning.

"Got it!" Tosh told us I grinned "Got a visual. Suspect's male, wearing a hoodie."

Me and Gwen turn the corner and I recognise the street and now knew that we were close.

"Go, Sophie! Go, Gwen!" Cames Tosh's encouragement making us push ourselves faster.

We turn into a darkened mall, it was closing for the night. The shop lights were off. And then we spotted him The man runs through the mall with the 2 of us behind him. Owen and Jack were to my knowledge further back.  
Gwen jumps over the bucket, while I ran around it I was nearly catching up with the  
man as Gwen was behind me.

I Noticed at the other end of the mall, the gate was closing. The man ran toward the gate and ducked  
under it.

**"**Oi!" the guard shouted as I also slid under it.

Gwen reaches the gate just as its closing. She also manages to duck under it. The gate slams shut. Jack and Owen are caught on the other side. I heard them shouting behind me.

"Come on! Open it up! Open it up!"  
**"**All right!" came the guards replie.

I follow the man back outside he only looks back once but saw that I was almost stepping on his heels.  
He runs into the underground station. He jumps over the low entry gate and falls on  
the other side.

**"**Hey! What are you doing?" someone shouted as I followed him over the fence moments later I hear Gwen follow.

"in trouble now, mate." came the same voice.

The man continues running. He pushes his way between the people in the underground corridor, moments later I catch up to him and grab his coat The man slips out of his jacket and keeps running. I stop as Gwen continues to chase after him, I start to look through the mans jacket. A little later Gwen runs back.

"Damn!" Gwen exclaims. But Tosh is ecstatic.

"Sophie! You star! You did it!" I smiled at her praise but didn't comment knowing Gwen thought we lost it.

"Oh, I was that close ..." Gwen said panting and started to help look through the pockets.

**"**No, you got it." Tosh said to her.

"I've lost him, Tosh, I've lost him." Gwen complained

"I swear, whatever it is ... You're holding it." Tosh told us. Gwen stops and looks the jacket.

"Let me check the camera." Tosh continued.

Gwen checks the jacket pockets and finds a strange-looking device inside. She shows me it and I take a look at it. I drop the jacket. There were flashing lights surrounding a large button. I press the button.

Suddenly the scene shifts. The station is eerily quiet and deserted, not a sound is heard other  
than the echoing whoosh of wind through the empty buildings and the sound of her own  
breathing. All the people including Gwen who were there just an instant before were gone - vanished. I was alone.

I tried to look around only to find I couldn't I was scared and panting heavily from fear, but it almost felt like it wasn't my fear. In the background, off to my side, a little boy walks out of the gates and into the square where I was standing. He was around eight, blond-haired and packed to go traveling.  
He a travel bag slung around his shoulders, a suitcase in one hand and a ratty-old stuffed teddy bear in the other. He had a large tag on him.  
I turned my head to look at the little boy. The boy continues walking in my direction, but was looking around as though he can't see me.

**"**Hello?" I call out and sighed slightly glad that even tho i couldn't move I could still speak. The boy doesn't say anything he just continues to walk toward me.

**"**Who are you?" I ask not remembering his name from the episode. Still nothing. "Can you hear me?" I ask again. He stops in front of me and looks at me.

"I want to go home." he says but his voice was echo-e almost ghostly. He looks around. I spot some writing on the tag:

NAME: TOM ERASMMUS FLANAGAN  
ADDRESS: ST. APPYHORN LNE

The boy looks all around him. I started to feel scared again.

"No-one knows who I am here. I'm lost." he continues and then starts to leave.

"Come back ..." I call out to him. The boy turned around and was heading back to the station.

"Come back." I called again. he walks through the station gates and vanishes.

I look down at the alien device in her hand - and the scene shifts again.

[EXT. STATION – NIGHT – CONTINUOUS]

When I look back up, the color had returned. Sound returned. Movement returned. The people  
around me had returned. Gwen looked at me a little then she looked worried. "are you ok?" she asked me and I nodded slightly but I could guess my face was white as snow and I looked terrified.

Just then Jack and Owen turn the corner and run over to us. We turn to them.

"I'm sorry, that damn gate cut us off." Jack apologized Gwen nodes but I don't say anything. I was still spooked by the experience.

"Sophie? Are you all right?" he asked me.

"I've just seen a ghost." I mutter and turn to hug Owen who hugs me back. They both turn and look at Gwen wanting to know if she saw it too. But she just shrugs.

INT. TORCHWOOD – WORKSTATIONS - NIGHT

Tosh shows Jack the CCTV footage as I sat next to Owen.

"This is the feed from the station camera. Sophie grabs the kid. She's got his jacket, and then he just slips out." Jack picks up the alien device and steps away from Tosh's workstation. He walks over to Me as I sat with my back to the wall next to the stairs to the Med-Bay. I was watching the big screen together with the others.

"You okay with this?" he asked me. I shrug and turn to Tosh.

"And then?" I ask her.

On the screen, I see myself standing very still next to Gwen. I was holding the alien device in my hands, the jacket on the floor at our feet. Moments later, Jack and Owen appear on-screen.

"Jack and Owen arrive. Then, nothing. Sorry." she said apologetically.

"But, wait. It was as real as this is. More real. I didn't just see that boy. I could ... I could hear what he was thinking, I could feel it. Like I was lost." I explained to them.

Ianto appears with Matt carrying a tray of cups. They both stops by Tosh's workstation and ianto puts a cup on her desk. Owen looks over at me.

"Intense emotion can be part of a neurological event. Hallucinations, dementia" Owen said making me frown at him.

"I wasn't hallucinating, Owen. And I hope that's not you calling me bloody senile." I huffed at him and he held his hands up.

Matt stays with Tosh and Ianto approaches Jack who is looking at the alien device.

"You pushed this button which caused this apparition moment?" Jack asked me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Jack, no! Jack, please don't! No!" Gwen, Tosh and Ianto shouted. Me Matt and Owen didn't cause we knew him better than that.

"As if!" Jack scoffed.

"But that's how it felt. Like an apparition. A ghost." I told him.

"Toshiko, where do we start?" Jack asked turning to Tosh.

**"**The guy you were chasing, I've got lots of CCTV, so tracking him down is gonna be easy. The little boy? You said there was a name on the card around the little boy's neck?" tosh asked me as I sat next to Owen.

**"**Flanagan. Tom Erasmus Flanagan." I said – more to Owen than tosh as he flicked through the phonebook.

**"**Unusual name, that'll help. Run a full check. Births, marriages, deaths,criminal record, passports. However long it takes, wherever he is, we'll find him." Jack listed off. I just rolled my eyes.

**"**Found him." qwen called out and everyone turned towards him "Flanagan, Thomas Erasmus. 74  
Brynaeron Terrace, Butetown." he read of the page. He closed the phone book and turned to the others.

"He's in the phonebook." he comments drolly and shows them it making me smirk.

"right Owen, I want you and Sophie to go down tomorrow and ask some questions but make it like you looking for witnesses for last nights incident" jack asked us and I nodded.

EXT. FLANAGAN RESIDENCE –NEXT DAY

i was in my blond wig as we knock on the Flanagan's door. It was answered by a woman his daughter I think...

**"**Hi, I'm DI Nelson, this is DS Harper. Could you spare a few minutes, please?" I asked her with a smile showing our ID's

**"**Yeah, okay." she nodded and let us inside

"Thanks." She holds the door open and we enter.

INT. FLANAGAN RESIDENCE – INSIDE

when we walk into the living room shes already telling her dad that were here.

**"**Dad, visitors. It's the police." the daughter told him.

**"**Oh! Caught up with me at last, have you?" he joked making me smile

**"**I'm Sophie. This is Owen, he's training. It's just routine - we're looking for eye witnesses to an incident at the railway station last night." I told him.

**"**We were here, weren't we, Dad? Strictly _Come Dancing_ finals." the daughter assured us

**"**Who won?" Owen asked in a whisper but I still heard him.

**"**That newsreader." she told him

**"**Oh! She's got legs up to her armpits!" Owen commented making the woman laugh and me slap his arm.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" tom asked us

"I'd love one, thanks." and then I added as the woman got up "Owen will give you a hand." he gave me a look and I stuck my toung out at him.

"This way." the woman told him as they left the room

"She'll talk him to death out there." tom told me as I sat down next to him

"He'll give as good as he gets. And he shouldnt be looking at others leg." I told him.

"boyfriend of yours then?" he asked and I just smiled with a small nod "She was right, though. We were in all last night, we wouldn't have seen anything."

**"**Just for the record, you are Tom Erasmus Flanagan?" I asked him.

**"**My father was an Erasmus, his father before him." tom told me.

**"**Now, that's not a Welsh accent, is it?" I pointed out with a smile.

"you can talk," he teased "but no. Lived here 66 years, and still sound like a barrow boy." he said making me giggle "I was evacuated during the war - 1941. The Germans bombing the hell out of the East End."

"Cardiff was being bombed as well as London, wasn't it?" I asked confused

"We were taken out to the countryside. My mother packed me a suitcase..." I remembered little tom  
in his travel wear and carrying his bags walking around lost.  
"Big sister wrote my name on a card." he continued "They put me on a train at Paddington. Kept saying I had to go, had to be a good boy, telling me not to cry, and there was the pair of them were crying their eyes out! That was the last I saw of them, though I didn't know that then, of course.  
Waving goodbye."

**"**How old were you?" I asked him

"Eight." he smiled slightly.

"You must have been very, very frightened." I commented

"Oh, I didn't know a soul here. There was a mix-up. I kept my head down so much they forgot all about me. So they left me all on my own."

"Felt like the end of the world. I wandered down this tunnel, totally lost. Forgotten. Looking for someone, anyone who'd look after me. "Why don't they come for me?" I kept thinking. "No-one knows me. I'm lost." They worked it out in the end, they came back for me, and I got taken in by a lovely couple, no kids of their own. And well, at the end of the war, I had no-one left in London. So I stayed here. I'm still here now. Just!" I smiled at him

EXT. FLANAGAN RESIDENCE – DAY

Me and Owen leve the house and head the car. Owen looked disgruntled and irritated. I smiled a little.

"I don't get it. He _was_ the boy at the station." I told him

"I can't comment - I was stuck in the kitchen with Motormouth, thanks to you." he grumbled

"So was what I saw just a bit of him from years before? Sort of hanging around?... and you shouldnt be looking at other people's legs. So call it pay back" Owen walks towards behind me and traps me in a hug "Owen! We need top get back to the hub."

"you were jealous weren't you" I don't comment and he kisses my neck "you were jealous go on admit it" I keep quiet but he continued to kiss me until...

"Owen! So what if I was, am I not allowed to be?" I wine and he sighs putting his face in the crook of my neck.

"you know quite well that your the only one for me love, you know I wouldnt just leave you just because some girl flashed her legs at me." he assured me

"i know" I sigh "come one get into the car, ill let you drive." I told him passing him the keys.

We gets inside and Owen starts the car.

INT. TORCHWOOD – HUB - DAY

Jack was at the computer pulling up footage of the night before. He zooms in for an image of the runner and does a search. He finds a match.

**"**Our friend with the alien machine in his pocket is ... one ... Sean Harris aka Bernie." Jack calls out to all of us. I had taken off my wig and was in my lab looking over the device, taking measurements, Owen was doing to my current knowledge whatever Owen did in his o-topsie room, Gwen was putting up a photo of SEAN HARRIS up on the board. She then heads back into Jack's office where she takes a seat at Jack's desk. Tosh is looking through a file with matt helping her, ianto was as always doing what ever he did on a daily basis.

"And what he's doing with an alien machine is anyone's guess. Nineteen years old. String of convictions - burglary, shoplifting, credit cards ..." Gwen informs us as I come down to see what ianto has brought us for lunch. He was holding a bag of food in one hand and a carrier of coffee cups in the other. He holds the bag out and open for Jack to takes his meal.

"Do warn me if he's dropping in." ianto asked us

"thanks Yan" I thank him and kiss his cheek as I go to sit down with my Pork fried rice.

"The theft conviction - he was stealing tires off a car when the owner turns up, gives him so much grief, he apologizes. Starts putting them back on again which is when the police show up! And here - shoplifting conviction. Bottle of vodka and three Pot Noodles." tosh added making me laugh. I then look over to the side only to see Owen playing a large arcade video game machine. So that was where he was... he's so productive. I roll my eyes at him.

"A criminal mastermind. Got anywhere with that mystery object?" Owen asked me but jack does it for me seeing as I had my mouth full not that he hadn't

"Alien, of course ... Gorgeous nanotechnology, makes NASA look like Toys 'R' US." I roll my eyes at him, I did have a more specific explanation but oh well that will do for now I guess, or at least till im finished eating.

Gwen peers closely at the object on the computer.

"Well, you've really narrowed things down, haven't you?" Owen said sarcastically as he finished the game.

"At the station it was doing this. When I held it, it lit up and went mad." Gwen pointed out.

"It's not doing it now, is it?" Owen asked her.

"No."

"So. What next?" tosh asked turning to me and jack

"This kid, Bernie, where does he live?" Jack asked her.

"Splott."

"Splott?" Owen questioned her.

"yer, Splott." I repeat for him with a grin.

"I believe estate agents pronounce it "Sploe"." Ianto informed us and I smile at him in thanks.

We end up going and looking for him, Owen went off by himself, tosh went with Gwen and I paired with Jack. We asked around but with no luck we decided to go see how the others fared, but when we found them it looked like they weren't even trying, I peruse my lips... Owen ok, its understandable hes a lazy twit, but tosh and Gwen? They were better than this. They look up as we got nearer.

"We did try, Jack." tosh told us as Owen holds out the pasties bag for us. Jack sighs and I shake my head and we start to leave. A minuet later we hear the others follow. We stop under a bridge along the way.

"What's he gonna tell us? "Got it off an alien down the market."" Owen asked him.

"Where are we going?" Gwen asked us.

"Back to the railway station. Controlled experiment. We replicate the original events as far as possible. Observe and analyze the results." I answer her question seeing as it was my idea.

"What? I have to do that again?!" Gwen asked in shock that we were willing to take such risks.

"Someone does – any volunteers?" Jack asks them and tosses the device at Owen who catches it.

"Whoa!" Jack, Gwen and Toshiko continue to walk under the bridge. I hang back as Owen stops and looks at the device – knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"We don't know what it is, what it does." Gwen argued.

"Nope." jack says simply

"Jack, this could be dangerous." Gwen continued.

"Yeah. But I trust Sophie seeing as she knows how this all ends." jack tells her which makes me smile a little.

"Uh, I don't mean to be picky, but I think I can spot some flaws in this ..." owen called out to us.

"I'm sorry, I thought you gave up looking for a 19-year-old kid this morning? I figured maybe you were after something more exciting. A bit of a challenge." jack interrupts him irritated. Jack turns and continues on his way. I stay near Owen seeing as the device was flashing.

"This door-to-door stuff never gets us anywhere." owen comments but then spots that the device is beeping.

"Guys, come here!" owen calls out but they just continue walking.

"Owen! Owen!" tosh shouts but I have a feeling he ignored her.

"owen dont!" I shout and run towards him but he had already pressed the button.

"Wait ... !" he says then gasps'

Owen twists back around and sees us in front of him. I couldn't wait any longer seeing the state he was in and i rushed over to him.

"Owen? Are you all right?" I ask him worried holding him by the shoulders to look him over. He was ok but shaken and breathing hard. He was looking into my eyes as he tried to tell us what happened.

"She ... she was so scared! I-I-I couldn't ... I couldn't move! I couldn't help her! He panted.

I take the device from him and and hand it over to Gwen and hug him tightly which he returns just as tightly. I think he was grateful for the comfort and I think I was the only one he would let do it. I could feel him shaking and he was still breathing heavily.

INT. TORCHWOOD – HUB – WORKSTATIONS – DAY

once I had managed to calm him down slightly we returned to the hub were Jack and the rest of us discuss what's going on.

"The first time, it happens to Sophie. A boy, at the railway station." jack recalled as tosh was looking through a file and Gwen was adding to the glass board. Matt was with ianto down in the archive also searching for anything useful and I was sitting on Owens lap on the couch also looking through a file. When we got back Owen had sat me on his lap and hasn't let me get up since. I think that vision of the girl really shook him up.

"Who's now in his 70s, alive and well, and living in Butetown." gwen added

"The second time it happens to Owen. Like me, you didn't just see it, you felt emotions that weren't yours." I told him.

"She was terrified." owen nods and Gwen looks at jack.

"The victim's name was Lizzie. It was maybe 40, 45 years ago. Toshiko, do we know anything about her yet?" jack said and looks at tosh who pulls up the information from the computer.

"Elizabeth Lewis. Lizzie. Only child of Mabel Ann Lewis of Hafod Street. Died March 29th, 1963. Raped and murdered on Penfro Street, under the bridge. Seventeen years old." she read out.

"He killed her." owen stated.

"No-one was brought to trial." tosh added.

"She told her Mum she'd be home by nine. So what about Ed Morgan? That's what she called him. "You're a bad one, Ed Morgan". Look him up." owen said

"It's kind of a common name." tosh points out.

"What's the connection? Where did they come from? It's like being haunted." gwen asks us

"Quantum transducer!" jack calls out and i see him over by my computer as he points at the screen " Look." this was all it took for me to get up from Owens lap. I mean he might touch something... it's why I don't let anyone upstairs into my lab unless im with them or if its jack...

Tosh pulls her headset off and rushes over, abandoning Owen's request to look for Ed Morgan. Owen starts digging through the files.

"Wow. I'd kill to get one of those. Transducers convert energy from one form into another. They're in headphones. They convert electrical signals into sound. And they're in this device too converting quantum energy and amplifying it." tosh sounded like she would be drooling right about now.

"Into ghosts?" gwen asks

**"**Of course. It's emotion. Human emotion is energy. You can't always see it, or hear it, but you can feel it." I say finding the perfect time to show what I found out about is. I see Tosh sit next to Owen. "Ever had deja vu? Felt someone "walk over your grave?" Ever felt someone behind you in an empty room? Well. There was. There always is." I told her

**"**A ghost." gwen states and jack nods.

"What else have we got on Lizzie Lewis, what else have we got?" owen asks and tosh gets up and heads back to the computer.

"Um. 1963 - the records aren't always that detailed." tosh told him

"What about newspapers? Witness statements, coroners' reports. " Owen listed off.

I was started to get worried that he was getting obsessed with this... sure Owen has a great heart I mean you had to if you were a doctor and he was a great man but this was a 40 year old case that he had seen through a alien device... he wasnt there...

**"**Owen!" Jack calls to his so that he would stop.

"What do you want me to find exactly?" tosh sounded irritated.

"Well, there must be something!" but Owen sounded desperate.

"Owen, For the case to be re-opened, you need new evidence, or a new witness." I told him trying to be gentle

"I saw it happen." he said looking at me.

"No, you didn't! You weren't there. You saw the echo of a moment, amplified by alien technology. So just tell me how that will play in court?" Jack said saying out loud my previous thoughts.

"Well, since when did we care about court?" Owen asked him.

"Tomorrow we go looking for Bernie Harris and find out what he knows about this ghost machine. We do our job and find where this thing came from. Now, go home." Jack instructed. Jack turns and heads out but Owen doesn't move.

"Gwen! With me!"he calls to her as he walks towards the firing range. I smile slightly remembering the first time I was down there. Gwen gets up and follows Jack. I sit down next to Owen again and give him a side hug.

"come on hun, tomorrow's a new day, can you leave it... just for tonight?" I ask him Owen looks at me and gets up but grabs a bunch of papers and the file folders. I sigh - He has no intention of letting it go altogether.

INT. TORCHWOOD – FIRING RANGE – Flashback –

it was a month into my stay in Cardiff when jack asked me to follow him down into the firing range. When I got down there I saw him standing in front of a table full of different kinds of weapons and hand guns. He checks the cartridge of a particular gun and puts a bullet in the chamber.

"Jack?" I ask him as I walk up to him.

Jack puts the gun down on the table and turns around to face me.

"Whoa." I comment when I see al of the guns... I had never seen a gun until this day... never mind fire one.

"You need to know how to use these if your going to go out with us but for now until you can fire properly you'll stay in the hub as our scientist. Though when you do learn I hope you never have to use it." he told me and I nod in understanding.

**"**So, do I ... ?" I look at the weapons and laugh

**"**I'm sorry, it's just ... I can't even throw a ball properly that how bad my aim is."

"then well just have to keep practicing" Jack shrugged. I smile at him and then he motions to the targets.

"It's all yours." he told me. I take a deep breath and remember what jack told Gwen on torchwood in the second episode. I look at jack and nod. He hands me some eye and ear protection, I put then on and jack then shows me how to insert the cartridge.

He offers me a gun and I carefully take it from him keeping the nozzle down and out at all times till im facing the targets. I turn slightly to the side and stretch out my right arm. Feet apart and I take a deep breath and let it out. I look at him. And he comes over to me and stands behind me.

"Turn a little more sideways to the target." he commented as he moved me slightly.  
He starts with her shoulder and guides his hand down my arm toward the gun.

"Looking along your shoulder, down your arm, a straight line to the sights." he instructed

He simulates holding a gun and raises his hand slowly toward the target.

"Bring up the gun." I lift my arm slightly so that its straight. "thats it and remember It's all in the breathing. Hold it firmly, don't grip it." he instructs. And he reaches over and cocks the weapon.

**"**Breathe in." I complied

"Focus." he reminded me and I concentrate as he holds my hand steady at the target.

"Breathe out." I breath out.

**"**Squeeze gently." he told me and I fire. To my amaze ment the bullet hits the bullseye on right shoulder of the picture of the attacking weevil.

"Wow." I breath in shock my eyes wide. I look over my shoulder to see jack smiling at me, over this month we had become great friends and I had actually started to think of him as a big brother, he was good looking sure but, I had my eye on one other great looking man... a british doctor... and I think jack knew because sure he flirted with me but he wouldnt be jack if he didnt flirt with everyone around him.  
I was feeling is giddy so giddy that I was actually bouncing slightly. He hugs me to him.

"That was a joint effort. Try it again. On your own, and remember, breathe in." he instructed and I nod.

I remember having fun and actually managing to get almost all of them on the targets, also in that one day jack had shown me lots of other ways to shoot.

There was with both hands facing forwards, he taught me to use a revolver, he was a great teacher always telling me what I did wrong so i did it right next time, and there was lots of laughter. So by the end I was worn out but I think it was a great bonding session as friends.

– END FLASH BACK –

* * *

**there you go part 1 of the ghost machine with a flash back at the end... want to know the real reason im late... tumblr... i have 25 blogs and there all rp blogs lol**

**don't know when the next part will be up but hopefully it wont take 4 months this time XD **

**sashaxh - xxxx**


End file.
